


In der Nacht Verschwunden

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“According to the Julian calendar, every two or three years there are two full moons in one month’s time.  They call it the blue moon, though I'm not entirely sure why.  Magical things are supposed to happen on the night the full moon rises again.  But it can also be a harbinger for evil.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Nacht Verschwunden

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story reflects the treatment of women as it was in the 16th century. Men, and some women, discuss things such as nonconsensual interactions and nonconsensual sex in every day conversation. There is an attempted sexual assault, which might trigger some but it is not graphic or explicit. The threat lurks around the periphery of the story as it would in a situation like this during this specific period of history.
> 
> THIS IS CRIMINAL MINDS FIC #1200! I started this story a very long time ago, I can't even tell you when. And I’ve been calling it the “kidnapped princess AU” all that time and revisited from time to time until boom, I had most of a story. As usual, all characters in this story have been on Criminal Minds sometime in the past 9 seasons. Here are a few points worth mentioning: 1) I switched the locations of Dresden and Wittenberg for the purpose of this story. 2) It was tough to find 16th century German maps in English so the geography might be a little off. I worked very hard to be as accurate as possible given the lack of some information. 3) The date of the Reformation is pushed back some to suit the timeline here. Other wars, skirmishes, literature, and monarchies may be pushed forward or back as well. It’s all still a part of 16th or 17th century German history. Thanks to phloxelle, Sey, raydorheels and some of my other super-awesome German pals for making the road a bit less bumpy. Extra special thanks to first time beta reader, berkshires27. The title translates into Gone in the Night.

** Dresden, Saxony 1588 **

Emily’s eyes opened when she could no longer breathe. She struggled for a moment, trying to scream. That’s when she realized something had been shoved into her mouth. Her eyes moved around quickly in the darkness. They finally fell on Jessie, who had been asleep beside her. 

The girls had fallen asleep laughing and talking about the next day’s jousting tournament. There would be so many knights there and they would always pick winners based on who was the most attractive. Jessie and Emily had slept side by side for nearly 13 years. Emily had never seen such a look of terror in her sister’s face before. 

A man she never saw before yanked Jessie from the bed. Emily tried to scream again as a bag was thrown over her head. What was happening? There was nothing but silence all around; no sounds of terror or pillage. Where were they taking her? 

She tried to fight when a pair of arms pulled her from the bed but her wrists were tightly tied. Emily kicked but there was no use; the arms around her were too strong. They were going down, probably on a ladder. Emily was sure she felt rungs bumping hard against her hip. The cold rain made her shiver as it fell on her skin and thin nightgown. 

She was thrown into something hard, a lid placed over her. Emily whimpered in pain but no one heard with the gag in her mouth. Reaching blindly around her, she bit back a scream when she felt a body. It took a moment, she needed to gain some semblance of control, but she soon realized it was Jessie. The young women, bound and gagged, held onto each other as tightly as they could. 

Soon they moving quickly through the early spring rain. Emily knew there was nothing she could do about what was happening to them. Had the intruders killed her parents? Was the castle burning to the ground as they sped away? 

Had an uprising breached the precious palace walls? One had come close before but it was so many years ago that Emily buried it deep in her memory. There were only a few times in her life when Emily felt helpless. She hated them all. Right now she was too confused and frightened to feel anything but dread.

***

The spring rain finally subsided enough to be outside for an evening meal. Winter had been cold; harsh. With work coming less and less as the bitter snows came through, there were times when he wasn’t sure they were going to make it. No one dare utter it of course. The hunting was decent, the wood plentiful…they made it through another season with their lives.

They knew some of the poor around them, living the farm life near the town of Meissen, weren’t so lucky. With the ground finally softening in preparation for new life it would finally be able to hold the dead. Hotch didn’t like thinking about that. He just stood in front of the fire pit, stirring the quail meat and beans Sam had been slow cooking all day. His stomach growled as he inhaled the scent of it. 

They would feast on this for at least two days. Spring brought more animals and more work. It was nice to think they would soon be back to living life as they preferred. Maybe one day he would leave this godforsaken territory altogether. There was nothing here for him anymore but something kept him from going just the same. It damn sure wasn’t the harsh winters.

Hotch came out of his thoughts when he heard someone approaching. His eyes quickly found his constant companions for the past five years, Derek Morgan and Sam Kassmeyer. It was clear that they heard it too. All three men had been engaged in separate thoughts but now had one goal; find the sound. Morgan grabbed the rifle from the porch, cocking the hammer.

“Whoever is out there, show yourself!” he exclaimed. “Declare yourself friend or foe!”

The footsteps stopped but no one appeared. Hotch drew his sword and Sam his bow and arrow. If they were going to fight tonight it was best to be prepared. So much for a quiet evening.

“Show yourself!” Morgan repeated. “Come out slowly or face death.”

They heard rustling and finally a young man emerged from the trees. He was actually no more than a boy. Though tall, he was stick thin with long, stringy brown hair. He held tight to the reins of a black colt. That was not a poor man’s horse.

“I come in peace.” The young man said.

Sam and Morgan nearly tackled the kid. They searched him but didn’t find any weapons on him. He did have a pouch of money, which he was quickly relieved of.

“I need to speak to the man who calls himself Hotch.”

“What is your business here?” Morgan asked. “Speak boy.”

“I will only speak to the man who calls himself Hotch.”

“You'll speak when I tell you to.” Morgan hit him in the stomach with the pouch of money. The kid fell to his knees and grimaced.

“Kill me if you must, Moor, but I will only speak to the man who calls himself Hotch. It’s on word from the King himself.”

Hotch held up his hand before Morgan could hit him again. Then he stepped forward.

“I'm the man who calls himself Hotch. What do you want, boy?”

“You’ve been summoned.” He sputtered, struggling to stand on his feet but failing. Sam and Morgan helped him up. “You’ve been summoned by the great King Gregory.”

“What the hell does the king want with me?”

“It sounds like a trap.” Morgan said. “This could be about the horse thieving thing.”

“It is no trap.” The boy shook his head. “The princess was stolen from her bed as she slept. She and Lady Jessica, were taken and there is no trace of them.”

“When did this happen?” Sam asked.

“It happened last night.” The boy still looked at Hotch as he spoke. “The king is beside himself with grief and worry. He and the Queen want you to find the princess and duchess and bring them back to the castle. He was intending to announce the princess’ engagement in three weeks’ time. There is to be a month of feasts and festivals before the wedding.”

“Why does he think that I care about such things?” Hotch asked. 

“If the princess isn’t found safely and married then the kingdom is in imminent danger. King Gregory has done his best to satisfy so many in a time of crisis and war. Princess Emily will continue his traditions when she takes the throne.”

“Emily?” 

Had it really been so long that he’d forgotten? A whole lifetime of memories had been lived since the eleven year old girl kissed his 18 year old lips. The powdery scent of her skin wouldn’t leave him for so long afterward. Nights before tournaments Hotch would always think about that moment just as he fell asleep. It seemed so long ago, as if it all happened to someone else. Maybe it had. He wasn’t that idealistic boy of privilege anymore and who knew who Princess Emily had become.

“Has there been a note?” he asked. “Any demands for her safe return?”

“No.” the boy shook his head.

“Have any splinter groups claimed responsibility?” Morgan asked. “There are still factions of Catholics and they're not above this.”

“With war bringing refugees from the four corners, anyone could be responsible.” 

“If they haven’t asked for money or privileges in 24 hours then that’s not why they took her.” Sam said.

Hotch nodded. Emily and Jessica were most likely already dead. If they weren’t, they would wish it so after being gang raped by roving bandits. One needed to be bold indeed to penetrate castle walls and take the most treasured person in the kingdom. Having keys to the castle locks usually made one feel as if they ruled the world.

“You tell your king that I am not the man for this job.” Hotch said. “On your way boy; you're interrupting my dinner.”

“My king?” the boy was incredulous. “He is your king as well and you will serve him!”

“Serve him?” Hotch laughed but it was mirthless. “And what will he do for me? I see people starve every day in his precious kingdom. I'm nothing to him until he needs me to do something that his mighty forces cannot. What about when I needed him to keep my mother and father alive? Where was your amazing, peaceful king then? He may have ushered in prosperity for some. How long do others have to wait their turn?”

“Will you be able to sleep at night knowing you risked the life of a defenseless girl for your supposed honor? Loathe the king, if you insist, but Princess Emily is an innocent.”

He walked over to the boy and they stood toe to toe. Nearly the same height, Hotch still had at least a decade on him. The boy tried to stand up to the scrutiny. The kid ended up looking at the earth beneath his ratty shoes.

“I love my kingdom and my king.” He said. “If I had the strength and will, I would bring the princess back to him myself. I do not. You do.”

“My strength has nothing to do with my decision.”

“And if she is killed? What of Saxony then? We've seen dark times but they have nothing on what will happen in the battle for the throne.”

“You're talking to me as if I care.” Hotch said.

“You're supposed to care.” Spencer said. “She's a 15 year old girl. If it suits you better, don’t think of her as a princess. Someone stole her from her home, where she was supposed to be safe, and the people she love only want her back.”

Hotch was quiet for a while. He didn’t want to do this. There were other jobs and money out there waiting for them. None of them would make him have to face a past that he’d done nothing but try to forget for five years. If he went backwards instead of forward, Hotch had no idea what was going to happen. 

The boy was right about one thing though…Emily was just a 15 year old girl. He saw girls her age every day in and around Meissen. They were loved by their families; they would be missed if they were gone. And he would try to find them even if he wasn’t paid a dime. Emily shouldn’t be any different. Would she have to die just to save Hotch from reliving bad memories?

“I will go and see your king.” He said. “But know that your little speech, no matter how impassioned, had nothing to do with it. I'm willing to bet he will pay a hefty sum to get his only child back. I am willing to take that sum. Sam, fetch the horses.”

“What if it’s a trap?” Morgan asked.

“Boy, your name?” Hotch demanded.

“Spencer Reid of Wittenberg.” He squeaked out the words.

“Young Spencer will be our guest until Sam and I return. Take him inside Morgan, and try to be gentle.”

Morgan smirked, grabbing Spencer roughly and pulling him toward the log cabin. Hotch hid the black colt on the other side of the house in a thicket of bushes. Once it was tied up, he met Sam halfway with their own horses.

“Are we going to do this?” Sam asked as they mounted and left their home.

“Imagine the money he’ll pay.” Hotch replied. “The boy Spencer was right about one thing. Without marrying her off and continuing their line this kingdom will crumble. He said she’s to be engaged. I wonder who he's marrying her off to.”

“So this is just about the money?”

“Sam…”

“All I'm saying is this is gonna be dangerous. All of us might not make it back home. Shouldn’t everyone know what they’re truly doing this for?”

“There is no point in my discussing things that no longer exist. They probably never did.” Hotch replied. “Do you think that she and the lady are still alive? If the captors were stupid we’re going to find their ravaged bodies somewhere between here and the Elbe. If they're smart we’ll never find her.”

Sam nodded but he sighed. They needed the money, no one was going to deny that. Will LaMontagne, who often rode with them, had a new baby at home. Still, this might be the most dangerous mission they ever attempted. This wasn’t stealing horses, settling land disputes, or shaking down the tax man. If someone had the balls to steal a princess they surely wouldn’t care about killing them all.

“I can read your thoughts.” Hotch looked at him, just making out his face in the night.

“It’s good to know that little has changed. I can read yours too friend, and that’s why I'm worried.”

***

They were in a room and it was freezing. Emily was still gagged and blindfolded; she was sure Jessie was as well. Someone wrapped a couple of itchy blanket around them but it didn’t provide much warmth. Emily was tired and she was scared. She had no idea where she was or what was going on.

She and Jessie couldn’t even communicate with each other. They’d been given water twice but no food. They'd been led to a bucket of some sort to relieve themselves just once in what felt like a year. Voices were all around them; at least three different ones and they were all male. Who were the men and what did they want? 

There was no attempt to touch them inappropriately but Emily knew they were being watched. Even when the room was silent she felt an eerie presence close to her. Sometimes she even though she heard breathing. Unable to see, speak, or even breathe freely, Emily didn’t know how long it would be before she lost her mind completely.

The two young women slept on a pallet on the floor with the blankets. It was a chilly morning and Emily came out of the haze of fitful sleep. The last thing she expected was the door to burst open and a booming voice to invade the space.

“If you want to eat, wake up now.” He said.

Both girls sat up. They just sat on the pallet holding each other and shaking. The man wasn’t gentle as he ripped the blindfolds from their eyes. Emily and Jessie squinted against the light of the sun. At least it stopped raining. He was gentler with the gags in their mouths.

“Who are you and where is this?” Emily demanded.

“You shut your mouth, wench, or the gag’s going back in.” he replied.

“Wench?” Emily gasped. “How dare you disrespect…”

She couldn’t get another word out before the back of his hand connected with her face. Emily stumbled back as Jessie rushed to help her. She had never been slapped in all of her life. Her father hadn’t even spanked her as a child and refused to let the servants do so. This man, whom she never met before in her life seemed to have no problem with it. Jessie tried to tend to her bleeding lip but there was nothing to wipe it with that was clean. The last thing she needed was an infection.

“You will die for putting your hands on me.” Her dark brown eyes flashed brimstone.

“You're nothing to me, girl.” He laughed, pushing Jessie away and pulling Emily closer by her tied wrists. He ripped the night dress away from her body and left her naked to his leering gaze. “You're alive because I say so. I control your life and your death. You're unspoiled because I will it. Anger me and I’ll make a woman out of you and her. Then all of my friends will. Keep your mouth shut and you might remain a maiden.”

“I would rather die than be at your mercy.” Emily spat. Hot fire danced behind her eyes but she refused to cry. She’d never been naked in front of a man before. It was embarrassing and angered her. Even as he pushed her down on the palette in anger, she refused to show fear. She quietly thanked Jessie as she wrapped her in the blanket.

“She needs to be clothed or she’ll catch her death.” Jessie said. “Have mercy.”

“She should’ve thought of that before she opened her mouth. Now eat, or don’t…it doesn’t matter to me.”

He left the room and slammed the heavy wooden door behind him. Both Jessie and Emily heard a large slat fall over it as he walked away.

“He could’ve killed you.” Jessie said. “You have to be quiet or they’ll kill you.”

“We don’t even know these men. Killing us may already be in the plan.” Emily countered.

“We don’t know for sure.” Jessie shook her head. “Let’s eat before they get angry and take this food away. I'm sure you're starving.”

“It could be poisoned.”

“I'm so hungry that’s a risk I'm willing to take.” Jessie scrambled to her feet and pulled up Emily. “Don’t worry, I’ll taste it first.”

“I can't lose you too, Jessie.”

“We’ll starve to death…we have to try.” Jessie didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to be raped and drowned in some river. She didn’t want to be poisoned with gruel. All she wanted was to go back to the warmth and security of her home. She was sure that Emily felt the same. It was truly all either had ever known.

She and Emily sat down at the rickety table. She took hold of the wooden spoon, not easy with her tied wrists, and tasted the gruel. It was disgusting but once the porridge hit the bottom of her stomach, it growled for more like a grizzly bear. After a few moments, Jessie sampled another spoonful.

“Do you feel ill?” Emily asked.

“Other than the fact that it might be the worst thing I’ve ever tasted, no.”

“What about dizzy, lightheaded, or something of the sort?”

“No.” Jessie shook her head.

“I'm going to try some.”

Emily ate a little and turned up her nose. This meal was not a delicacy. It was nearly cold and not at all appetizing, but both girls cleaned their bowls. Emily had to fight just to keep it down. As they were finishing, the door came open again. 

Another man entered with a bucket of water, cloths, and rags that probably passed for clothing. He was younger, probably no more than a couple of years older than the girls. With his thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he could’ve been a young man at court hoping to impress. Instead he was dirty and did his best to look menacing. It wasn’t a half bad job.

“Please wash and dress.” He said, his voice a strong contrast to the brute who came before him. “We have to leave shortly.”

“Where do you suppose you're taking us?” Emily asked. “We’ll go nowhere with you.”

“Princess,” he stroked her cheek and felt Emily cringe. “Your mouth has already gotten you in enough trouble. Just wash, dress, and keep quiet.”

“There are probably armies set about to look for us.”

“Of that I have little doubt. I also have little doubt they’ll never find you. Now hurry and dress. We set off in 20 minutes.”

Jessie wanted to cry. Emily saw it and immediately rushed to her side. They held onto each other for a while, giving and receiving strength. Then they went over to the bucket of water. They were grateful that the water was warmer than the gruel. 

Jessie bathed Emily first, just as she had every morning and evening since the girls were about eight years old. She’d been Emily’s constant companion since they were just three. Jessie’s father was killed in the war and her mother starved herself to death in grief. The toddler was promptly delivered to the king of Saxony with a letter. 

King Gregory served with her father when they were young men. He took Jessica without question…her father had saved his life on two separate occasions. Since she and the princess were the same age, the young girl would not be hard to raise right. Now in a dirty room she helped Emily into long socks, pants with a rope to keep them up, and a shift around her naked torso.

“We can't put on the shirts, Princess. Our bound wrists limit our abilities.”

“It’s alright. Hurry and wash yourself so you can dress.”

She was in the middle of doing that when the man came back. Emily tried to cover her modesty but the man just smiled. The sinister look made Emily fear for her safety. She had no intention of letting him know that.

“Avert your gaze.” Emily demanded.

“It’s nothing I ain't seen before. Cleaner, perkier, sure, but it’s all the same.”

“Please avert your gaze.” Jessie said. She had never been naked in front of a man before either, except the king when she was just a babe. Embarrassment rose in her like anger.

“I need to untie you so that you can finish dressing. I'm staying to keep you from running. You don’t have to like it…your opinion doesn’t matter.”

Both Jessie and Emily held out their wrists and he cut the ropes away. Jessie rushed to dress, knowing she was being watched. She and Emily pulled their tunics over their heads at the same time.

“Don’t we at least get shoes?” Emily asked.

“You're not going to court, Princess. What you have is enough. Hold out your arms please.”

“Must you bind us so tightly?” Jessie asked. “The ropes chafe and are painful.”

“I'm sure your delicate skin will heal just fine when you get where you're going.”

Jessie swallowed hard. Her wrists were tied and so were Emily’s. New gags were placed in their mouths, they were blindfolded again, and ushered out of the room. Someone lifted them into another box once they were outside. 

For just a moment Jessie was able to feel the sunshine on her skin. A lid was placed over them and they were on the move again. Neither girl had any idea where this journey would end but these men, whoever they were, couldn’t be on the run forever with kidnapped royalty. They had to be heading somewhere.

***

“How the hell are we supposed to rescue a kidnapped princess? We don’t even know where to start and we’re at least 24 hours behind. She could be dead by now...or wish she was.”

“Optimism, Morgan has it by the ton.” Will replied smirking. 

He was sharpening swords and knives for the mission. It had been a while, work was scarce in the winter. His son with his wife Jennifer, little Henry, was about to be a year old. He’d made it through his first harsh Saxon winter. He wanted to do this for his son. Emily was the future of their kingdom, even if Will didn’t always feel like he was part of it.

“Oh c'mon Will, it sounds like a suicide mission to me. Why else would the king be so generous with the pay? Not to mention that he gave us half up front. He knows he's never going to have to pay the other half.”

“You're wrong Moor!” Reid shouted. “King Gregory is a noble and honest man. If he promises to pay than he shall.”

“Can I shoot him?” Morgan asked. “He's really getting to be a pain in the ass.”

Hotch smiled but shook his head.

“We’re not as in the dark as you might think, Morgan. Tell him what the guard told you Sam.”

“Before being ambushed, he turned the corner and saw a horse.” Sam said. “The horse was black as night, almost blue black, with coal black eyes. There's only one horse I know of that looks like that.”

“Foyet.” Will said. “What's he doing on this side of the Elbe? Doesn’t he have a hefty sum on his head, for those killings in Berlin? They tried him in absentia.”

“If he's involved…” Morgan started to speak but Hotch stopped him. They didn’t need to say anything in front of the kid.

“There are ways to track him.” Hotch said. “He sticks to a lot of the same trails and safe houses.”

“He can't be working alone if the guards were ambushed.” Will said. “They're lucky they weren’t killed. Foyet might not be making all the decisions. He's not the gracious type.”

“Foyet always makes all the decisions.” Sam said. “He usually works alone but it would be difficult to control two girls on his own.”

“Jessica is probably expendable.” Morgan said.

“She is no such thing.” Spencer said. “Jessica has a very important place at court. She is the christened daughter of the king and carries a title. I was told that the Holy Roman Emperor himself christened her. That was before he was voted out in favor of Lutheranism.”

“We’ll set off about an hour before first light.” Hotch said. “The boy can go back to the castle and let them know.”

“But I can help.” Spencer said. 

“Help with what?” Sam asked.

“I can help you find the princess and duchess.”

“Hotch, I think the kid has fallen and bumped his head.” Morgan smirked. “This isn’t a game boy; this is the real deal.”

“I know the vast wooded areas around here like the back of my hand.” Spencer replied. “I've been trained in geography by one of the most brilliant minds in the realm.”

“What the hell is geography?” Will asked.

“It’s the study of the earth’s surface, its climate, places, and people. Not only do I know that but I'm an equine expert. I can track them and tell which one I'm tracking.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, boy.” Hotch said, though he got the gist. “You're going home. No one has time to watch over you on a dangerous mission.”

“I can handle myself.” Spencer raised his voice.

“Quiet yourself, Spencer.” Sam said.

“You can't treat me this way.” Spencer stood up. “I am the official stable boy of the King. You are nothing but barbarians.”

“OK,” Morgan stood too. “I'm kicking his ass.”

For a moment of intense fear, Spencer thought they might just let him. He was quaking as Hotch stepped up and grabbed his tunic.

“You will watch your mouth boy. You will watch it or have it watched for you. I assure you that will be quite painful. I will make it so.”

“I just…” Spencer tried to clear his throat but it was difficult. “I grow weary of being spoken over, m’lord.”

“I am no one’s lord, most of all yours.” Hotch said. “You’ve said all you need to and will say no more. At first light, we will set off and you will return to the castle.”

“I still say I can help.”

“He's a little hard of hearing.” Will said. He got a kick out of the kid, at least he had a set of balls. It wasn’t many young men who would talk back to Derek Morgan or Aaron Hotchner.

“Please just let me go to the Saxon limits at the Elbe.” Spencer said. “It’s just about 150 miles; I traveled 75 from home already. If I prove to be useless, send me on my way. If not…I will travel with you.”

Hotch let go of the young man’s shirt. He looked at him hard. He was tall but his face betrayed his age and he was barely in his teens. Thin like a reed, a strong wind could blow him over. There was little doubt that he was good on a horse; Hotch took a good look at his colt. An inexperienced rider wouldn’t make it a minute on him. 

Maybe he did know horses and that geography stuff he was talking earlier. It was only about an hour to the Elbe. If he failed to hold up his end of the bargain it wouldn’t leave anyone worse for the wear. This was a mission Hotch didn’t want to fail. If Foyet was behind it that was all the more reason to act quickly and with as much information as they could gather.

“I know that look…” Sam said.

“You cannot be thinking about taking this kid.” Morgan said. “Is your brain going soft?”

“I'm thinking about rescuing the princess, the duchess, and ridding the world of George Foyet. If this boy can help…”

“I think the boy has read one too many adventure stories.” Will said. “We don’t have time to watch his every move.”

“Sam?” Hotch looked at the man who’d been by his side for most of his life. 

Everything they’d been through, it was together. Hotch trusted no one like he trusted Sam. He would die for his lifelong friend and he knew Sam felt the same. The world had done by wrong by them, war took all they had, but they survived because they were strong together.

“If he speaks the truth he can be a help to us.” Sam replied.

“Oh I don’t even believe this.” Morgan rolled his eyes.

“We’re a day behind.” Sam went on. “And could use all the help we can get. If he's lying to us then we’ll whip him and send him home to his mother. I’ll whip him myself.”

“Me too.” Morgan glared at the boy.

Spencer knew he could be helpful. This surely wasn’t about Hotch and his men. They would get fat off fees paid by the king. Spencer wanted to get Princess Emily and the Duchess Jessica safely back to the palace where they belonged. 

Out there in the cruel world, who knew what was happening to them. Spencer shuddered to think. He’d rarely left the safety of Dresden since his mother brought him from Wittenberg when he was three years old. There was a part of him that was scared to death. He would pray for bravery.

“We set off at daylight, boy.” Hotch said. “Get some rest.”

“Where?”

“I don’t particularly care. There's a mat in the corner by the fire. Go.”

Spencer rushed away before Hotch could push him. Hotch turned back to his comrades.

“This is a bad idea.” Morgan said.

“Agreed.” Will nodded.

“In the end, I think that Sam’s right.” Hotch said. “I'm not saying this is the best idea I've ever had but what if this geography thing turns out to be true. It gives us an advantage we desperately need. If he's lying then I’ll let you kick his ass Morgan. Either way, the decision has been made. Get some sleep; first light will be here soon.”

They nodded. Morgan and Will would sleep in Morgan’s room, which he shared with his Rottweiler Clooney. They used the dog, who Morgan stumbled upon when he was just a pup, to send messages back and forth and also for protection. Clooney was tough, brave, and loyal. 

He’d kill for Morgan and anyone else who walked with him. There was another side of him too. He could be kind and sweet, which made it easier to share the substantial amount of food he ate when times were lean. In the morning they would have to separate. Clooney would be heading to Will’s home to look after JJ and Henry while the men were gone.

“I'm gonna get some air.” Hotch said, walking outside and closing the door behind him.

“What's going on?” Morgan asked.

“Nothing’s going on.” Sam shook his head.

“All that we've been through and he still doesn’t trust us.”

“He's been through so much.” Sam said. “He lost everything in the war…Aaron used to be a different person.”

“We've all been through hell.” Derek said. Sam was the only one who ever used his first name. Hotch was never Aaron to him; he didn’t know Aaron. That was some of the problem. “It’s just really hard to have his back and be sure he has mine with the trust minefield between us.”

“Does he know everything about you?” Will asked. “I doubt it, man.”

“He doesn’t but I’ll tell you this, if I knew something that had to do with what we were about to walk into I’d tell it. What the hell are we about to walk into?”

Sam closed his eyes, sighed, and squeezed Morgan’s shoulder. He wanted to tell him but it wasn’t his place. He would talk to Hotch and make sure that he did. What happened in the court of the King years ago was another lifetime. Still, it wasn’t fair to ask men to walk into what could be their deaths without knowing the whole story. 

Sam wasn’t even sure that doing this was the best idea. It wasn’t because he didn’t want the princess back, he was just afraid of how it would affect his best friend. Hotch was still grappling with all they'd lost. Sam was too but Hotch even less to hold on to. At least Sam had his faith. They were going to need it for this mission.

***

Emily had no little way of know how long they'd been traveling but the horses slowed as voices approached. Could this be a chance at rescue? Surely her father had sent every man in his elite army to look for her and Jessie. She was starting to get cramped in the coffin-like box and worried she would soon lose what little air she had.

The horses stopped and she heard the men whispering. It was the more reasonable of the two men she’d already seen and a voice she didn’t recognize at all. Jessie held tighter to her. It was impossible to scream for help though they both wanted to. They had no idea what was about to happen.

“Halt!” two horsemen stopped the cart, one on each side. “Where are you going?”

“It’s a delivery for Lord Breitkopf.” One of the captors said. “We’re on a deadline; we need to be on our way.”

“We’ll tell you when you can get on your way. Open the box.”

“It’s the dead.” The unfamiliar captor replied. “Family to be buried on Breitkopf property. We intend to show them no disrespect.”

The girls heard a gun cock and the man he said didn’t care about disrespect. Nothing went through these parts without being checked. There were still some warring factions and they weren’t going to responsible for weapons getting into the wrong hands. One of the captors climbed off the wagon and started walking toward the back. Jessie and Emily clung to each other inside the box. 

It seemed improbable that he would open it and reveal them to guardsmen. Then there was a gunshot from out of nowhere. Jessie screamed through the gag in her mouth. There were multiple gunshots, the sounds of struggle, and hasty commands being thrown about. 

The horses were moving again, so fast that the box shifted all the way to the other side of the wagon. The girls moved with it, crashing into the side. There were no horses behind them and no more gunshots. Had their captors just killed those guards? 

Was the possible rescue over before it even started? And who was Lord Breitkopf, Emily didn’t know of anyone by that name in Saxony? That surely meant she and Jessie were farther away from home than they'd ever been. They knew where they left but had no idea where they were headed.

000

The wagon stopped again what felt like hours later. There was silence all around them; even the muffled conversations of their captors ceased. The girls had been lying for a long time in the same position and Emily was in some pain. She didn’t know if it was night or day.

There were holes in the boxed prison they were in but it was barely enough to breathe. Even with the blindfold on, she smelled things that nearly overwhelmed her. At the moment it was one of the only senses she had. She could touch too, and was grateful that Jessie was there to bring some kind of calm to this chaos. The box began to move; the men were pushing and pulling at the same time. 

They weren’t gentle as the box fell to the earth below. Emily whimpered in pain but no one heard her with the gag in her mouth. The top came off; strong hands yanked her to her feet. When they let go of her, she fell on the ground. 

Feeling around Emily touched grass and dirt. All she heard around her was harsh breathing. None of that breathing was Jessie. She wanted to scream out for her, make sure she wasn’t alone with these mad men. Her voice was hoarse when she tried to speak. 

“Pick her up.” A voice barked. “It’s time.”

Emily tried to feel for the ground as she picked up and carried off. She wanted to pray to God, ask to be spared, but had never truly believed in any higher power. When her feet were on the ground again, the blindfold and gag were torn away with little care. The room was dim but the light was nearly blinding after so long in the dark. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, caring little about her captors and only looking for one face.

“Jessie.” She squeaked out her name when her eyes finally saw her again.

“Emily.”

They couldn’t wrap their arms around each other, they were still restrained, but Jessie stumbled over to her and they stood close. There were four men in the room with them. Jessie immediately recognized the brute who ripped Emily’s clothes from her and the one who brought them bath water. The third was a face she’d never seen before, and the dark, dead eyes of the fourth scared her so much she could hardly look at him. She and Emily were turned in the direction of an opening door. 

As the sound of ancient wood and metal creaking faded away, it was replaced by shoes on the hard floor. Jessie thought they sounded similar to the hooves of the gentlemen’s horses when they came to court. It was only two though and not four. Neither of the girls looked at the man as he stepped into view. Jessie shivered, she felt a cold wind blow through the large room. None of the candles swayed so she couldn’t be sure if it was real. It felt real and from the way Emily moved even closer to her, she knew the princess felt it too.

“I've waited so long for this.” The man said. “So very, very long. Look at me.”

Emily didn’t look up from her feet so he said it again. The menacing tone of his voice, just under the surface of his civility, made both girls obey.

“My God, you are so beautiful.” When he stepped closer, Emily and Jessie stepped back. The four men were behind them so they couldn’t go far. “I've dreamed of you but the reality is so much better.”

“Who are you?” the words came from Jessie’s mouth. She seemed just as shocked by them as the men around her.

He smiled a bit though nothing about it seemed happy. He wasn’t an unhandsome man; tall and broad but without an ounce of fat on him. His hair was a shocking white blonde, his eyes both brown and green. His style of dress, in addition to his dank but large estate, showed that he was of some importance. 

“I am Lord Francis Breitkopf, High Count of Bavaria, Prince of the Danube, and heir to the fortunes of the great King Werner. I don’t believe I know your name.”

“Jessica Brooks, Duchess of Halle.” She replied.

“You picked up a stray?” Breitkopf looked over her head at his men. “I didn’t pay for her.”

“They were in bed together, m’lord.” Bathwater guy stepped forward. “Killing the servant would’ve taken too much time. We had a tight schedule to keep.”

“She is not a servant.” Emily’s voice was hoarse but indignant. “She is Jessica Brooks, Duchess of Halle, and will be shown the respect due as such.”

“Understood.” Breitkopf nodded at both statements. “She's quite lucky to have survived the journey.”

“When it comes to women, m’lord,” creepy with the coal black hair and dead eyes spoke up. “I am always of the school that two is better than one.”

“Take her then, she is yours.” Lord Breitkopf waved Jessie away as if she was no more than an old handkerchief. “I'm sure you'll find plenty of uses for her.”

“I know I will.” Creepy licked his lips and stepped forward.

“No!” Emily exclaimed. She tried to protect Jessie when the men went to grab her.

A melee ensued, the two teenage girls fighting off the three men. Lord Breitkopf and creepy watched the scene with some amusement. Emily managed to grab a dagger from bathwater guy. She quickly cut the ropes from her wrist and grabbed Jessie around the neck. The young woman screamed as the men backed up. Breitkopf and creepy were still enjoying the show but the Lord had a concerned look on his face.

“Princess, I implore you to think before you act.” He said.

“If anyone attempts to touch a hair on her head.” Emily held the knife to her own throat. “I will bleed out like a pig.”

“I don’t think you have the guts.” Creepy folded his arms.

“Shall you tests my guts, sir?” She asked.

“Emily,” Lord Breitkopf slowly stepped forward. “No one is going to touch anyone. Please put down the dagger.”

“He cannot take Jessie. I won't let it happen.”

“But M’lord, I…”

Lord Breitkopf looked at Creepy and he immediately stopped talking. The look on his face made Emily and Jessie’s blood run cold but when he turned back to them he was smiling.

“You're safe here, the both of you. You can put down the dagger now.”

“On your word, m’lord?” Emily didn’t even know if the man was who he said he was. 

His word didn’t mean a damn thing. She’d been taken from her bed, bound and gagged in the middle of the night. She had no idea how long she’d been gone but now knew she was probably in Bavaria. Both she and Jessie were at the mercy of men they'd never seen before in their lives. 

One of them wanted Jessie for his own. Emily was not a dumb girl. There were only a few ways the two young women would get out of this alive. Their options were growing fewer by the moment.

“On my word.” He put his hand over his heart.

“The dagger remains until those men are out of my sight.”

Lord Breitkopf turned to the men.

“Gentlemen, your services are no longer needed. George, for your hard work you may have your pick of any of the servant girls. Please, take two…I have little doubt they will suit your needs.”

“I want her.” The creep known as George leered at Jessie. She turned away from him.

“That’s not going to happen.” Lord Breitkopf shook his head. “Take your leave; your payment awaits.”

“I’d like to have my dagger back please.” Bathwater guy stood tall.

“With all that I've paid, you can buy another.” Lord Breitkopf said. “Take your leave.”

There was a bit of a standoff but soon the men left the room. Lord Breitkopf turned back to the young women.

“Drop the dagger.” He said calmly.

Emily didn’t want to but doubted she had much choice. He told her to kick it forward to him and she did. Lord Breitkopf bent to pick it up. When he came toward them, dagger in hand, both girls flinched. They didn’t want to be afraid. At least they didn’t want to show it. He grabbed Jessie’s wrists and cut away the ropes.

“I have to admit that I didn’t expect your arrival here to be so exciting.” He said.

“Where is here?” Jessie asked.

“Tell me girl,” Lord Breitkopf took her face between his fingers. “Where did you learn to have so many questions? I have one for you. Do you know how important you are, Jessica? The woman who is to be Queen of the Realms is willing to give her life for yours.”

“And I would do the same, m’lord.” Jessie swallowed hard. A feeling of dread filled her entire being. Something told her that she might have to sooner rather than later.

“Come ladies.” He stepped away from them, waving his hand toward the door. “Your room awaits. I didn’t know there would be two of you but I'm sure you'll make due.”

He made Emily and Jessie walk in front of him as they left the room. As they walked down a long hallway, they tried to study the place. It was dank, dim, and had a slightly unpleasant smell. Emily and Jessie held hands as they walked along. Neither knew what the other was thinking but could still feel the determination to stay alive running through their bloodstreams.

“These are your quarters.” They stopped at a large door in the middle of the hallway. Two guards, who didn’t look better than the men that snatched them, stood vigil outside. One of them opened a heavy wooden door. Lord Breitkopf took the girls’ shoulders and gently pushed them inside. “It’s been a long journey; now you can rest.”

“You want me to rest after men snatched me from my bed, blindfolded me, and stuffed me into a box?” Emily asked. “How is that possible? Why are we even here?”

“Answers will come in due time, Princess. Rest is more important right now. Sarah will come up shortly with hot water for bathing and food for your bellies. Jessica, you will look after her.”

“Always, m’lord.” Jessie replied.

“Ladies.” He bowed and then left the room.

They waited but didn’t heard the door lock after him. It probably didn’t matter much anyway with those two hulking creatures outside. They would kill Jessie and Emily before they could reach the end of the hall. Jessie’s head was pounding; she went and sat down on the bed. 

It was comfortable, almost as nice as the one at home. Home. Jessie knew she’d probably never see home again. This place, wherever the hell they were, would be her prison and then her grave. She put her face in her hands, saying a prayer that God would take her quickly when the time came. Death would have to be a more pleasant experience than a brute like George forcing himself on her.

“I cannot believe this is happening.” Emily sat down beside her. “This is a nightmare and I want to wake up.”

“At least we’re in this together.” Jessie took her hand again. “They haven’t separated us yet.”

“We’re going to get out of this, Jessie. I don’t quite know how but I know it. There is no way that our father hasn’t sent an entire army out to find us.”

“What if our beloved king is dead? A dead man can't send a rescue party.”

“Don’t speak that way.” Emily’s tone was harsh.

“Princess, I love you.” Jessie put her hands on Emily’s face. “Though no shared blood runs through our veins, we are no less than family. Dig deep; find the strength I know is there. Mercenaries came and snatched us from our slumber. The palace is surrounded by armed guards. How could they do so without killing everyone around them? I don't know why they want us but they have us now. Whatever happens we have to survive.”

“All my life we have been equals.” Emily said. “Our lives are the same and we fight and die for each other if it comes to that. Do you swear?”

“I swear on the Kingdom of Gregory the Good.” Jessie said.

Emily nodded and the girls hugged. They were frightened for their bodies and souls. They were also exhausted and hungry. Jessie and Emily lay down on the bed and held each other. Both were afraid to close their eyes. For as long as they’d been captive they had no peace. Soon exhaustion overwhelmed fear and the girls fell into a dreamless sleep.

000

“There's been a change of plans.”

Lord Breitkopf walked through the kitchen as servant girls scattered out of his way. All avoided his gaze as they went about preparing meals for the palace. He made his way to the veranda, now lit by torches and moonlight.

“That’s never good.” A woman emerged from the shadows and stood in front of him. Her dark purple dress practically sparkled under the moonlight. Raven colored hair caressed her pale, bare shoulders.

“I had no idea how beautiful she would be, Catherine. And she has a fire inside of her.”

“The goddess appreciates fire.” Catherine Heathridge moved closer to him.

“She cannot have her.” Frank shook his head. “I need to make her mine. When our bodies come together, only greatness can be born.”

“You dare defy the goddess.” She asked, reaching out to touch his chest. “That’s a risk that so few men are willing to take, m’lord.”

“There is another…Jessica. My spitfire is not alone.”

“I've never met a virgin servant girl in my life.” She laughed. “Surely they're born that way but don't stay that way for long.”

“She's more than that. The princess treats her with near-equality. Even in the realm of Gregory the So-Called Good, a soiled servant could not glean the real love of an heiress. Emily called her the Duchess of Halle. The girl must be as pure as she.”

“Is her blood? Because that’s what the goddess wants.”

“I'm sure it is.” Lord Breitkopf said.

“You better be, there is little time until the blue moon and the feast.” Catherine said. Making a change of plans when we’re so close may prove disastrous. If you want to live forever, you only have one chance.”

“Immortality will be mine. And I will celebrate by breaking in the princess. A wild thoroughbred like her needs a rough hand to be tamed. She will be the finest gift I've ever received.”

“As you wish, m’lord.” She curtsied but there was sarcasm behind it. “But remember that it’s not just about appeasing the goddess, it’s about not upsetting her. The two are not mutually exclusive and never have been.”

“I have it all under control.” Lord Breitkopf nodded. “I've waited a long time for this…it must be perfect. It will be perfect.”

***

“The tracks stop here.” Spencer said as the horses halted at the edge of the Elbe River.

“I thought this kid said he was a genius or something.” Morgan pointed at him. “You don’t have to be a genius to see that.”

“Morgan…” Hotch held back his frustration. “There is no way that horses, even Foyet’s, could walk on or through water.”

“There's a bridge about 20 miles in that direction.” Will pointed west.

“The sun is setting.” Sam said. “Traveling that far in the dark isn’t the best plan. It’s dangerous around here.”

“That bridge isn’t completely fortified yet.” Hotch said. “It may not be strong enough to carry a horse-drawn wagon with two bodies in it, dead or alive.” Hotch said.

“They could have the girls on horseback.” Morgan said. “They could be subdued in some way.”

“That’s still a lot of weight.” Hotch said. “Though not impossible. They had to get to the other side somehow. And they had to do it undetected.”

“For now we should make camp.” Sam said. “We’ll take off again at sunrise. It'll put even more distance between us and Foyet but we have little choice.”

“We’re just going to camp out here in the middle of the dark forest?” Spencer asked.

“Are you scared, boy?” Morgan smirked.

“No.” Spencer shook his head. “OK, I am a little.”

“We can backtrack a few miles.” Will said. “If we head five miles or so east and there's a village there. Food and shelter for the night is worth the ground we’ll have to make up in a few hours.”

“I know that village.” Morgan smiled. “I'm willing to make up the time.”

“I bet you are.” Sam smirked too. “Let’s go…we’re going to need the rest.”

“Where are we going?” Spencer asked. “I don’t think it’s the best idea to backtrack. We’re already behind and time is of the essence. Excuse me…hey…”

“Don’t talk.” Will gave Spencer a slap on the back as he passed on his horse. “Ride, boy. The light is all but gone and we need to get to relative safety.”

***

Kriegerin was a small village, no more than four hundred people or so, close to the border of Saxony. It was mostly women and children now as the men had died fighting in the Peasant Uprising and skirmishes that ran through the duchy like aftershocks of a large earthquake. Those who didn’t were too old or too young at the time to defend the borders. About a mile from the village, the men dismounted the horses and started walking.

“It’s really dark.” Spencer looked around. The forest around him was pitch black and made all kind of noises. He had no intention of showing just how scared he was. “Walking probably isn’t safe. There could be traps for man and beast.”

“Riding into Kriegerin is just as dangerous.” Will said. “Going into its borders astride is sure to get you blown into oblivion.”

“Why would we go to a place like that?” the young boy asked.

“There's food, shelter, and safety within its walls.” Hotch said. “We have no idea what kind of mission this really is. Anyplace we can take refuge, we will.”

He walked slightly ahead of Derek and Will, who were flanked on either side of the King’s stable boy. Sam moved next to him.

“We may be able to obtain more than a place to lay our heads in Kriegerin.” He spoke in a low tone.

“I was thinking the same. We ended up going out of our way but may find out where we’re going.”

“I really want you to tell Will and Derek about your acquaintance with Princess Emily. Morgan made a valid point. It’s hard to trust a man with your life when he isn’t even forthcoming about the smallest things.”

“Why do they need to know about such ancient history?” Hotch asked. “I surely don’t know all they did in life before we formed our bond. Its personal, Sam.”

“Normally, I would agree.”

“But…?” Hotch looked at him.

“They deserve to make the choice about putting their life on the line for something personal for just one of us.”

“They're putting their lives on the line for money. We’re all doing that. It’s what we do. Emily Prentiss may have had a moment in my past but we surely have no future. Let me keep what few good memories I have of my youth to myself.”

Sam nodded though he still didn’t like it. Hotch had been anti-monarchy since war came. It tore his family apart and forced him to flee for his life. Now he suddenly wanted to do something for the king. This was about much more than money. Sam knew his best friend would rather starve to death than break his moral code.

“Halt!” a voice shouted in the darkness. “If anyone makes a move then you all die.”

Four torches surrounded them, there were people on all sides. It was still too dark for Hotch to see what kind of weapons they carried. He wasn’t going to make a decision about fighting to the death until he knew what they were up against. Glancing around at his team, he knew they were thinking the same thing. Spencer Reid was just trying not to shit his pants.

“We are friends of the leadership.” Hotch held up both hands, hoping no one would do anything to spook his horse. While the king had a mighty army, there were also bands of men and boys who protected towns and villages far from the capital. They were known around Saxony as the leadership.

“Surely we’ve heard that one before. State your name and business here or you will die.”

“I am Sam Kassmeyer, once of Himmel. We are friends of this village and I say that on my honor.”

“Sam?” a woman stepped forward. She handed her torch to another but still held two daggers.

“Yes. Is that you, Sarah Danlin of Berlin? It’s been nearly too many years to count.”

“Sarah?” Will squinted against the darkness and light.

“Will?” Sarah Danlin moved around them to get closer to the Frenchman. “Let them through, they are friends. They are friends of Kriegerin.”

Sarah jumped into Will’s arms and gave him a kiss. He’d gotten her out of a tough jam once, saved her life. She promised him she would never forget. When she was just a little girl his father had done the same. Sam Kassmeyer, LaMontagne men, and anyone who traveled with them, would always be friends.

“What are you doing here?” Sarah asked as they walked the last mile. The torches lit their way.

“We have a mission.” Hotch replied. “The bridge is too dangerous to cross in the darkness. We decided to seek shelter.”

“That’s a good idea.” One of the women said. “There is surely a storm coming.”

“Any precipitation may wash away the horse tracks.” Spencer said. “We could lose the men.”

“If we do, we won't need you anymore.” Morgan said. “Home you go, boy.”

“I couldn’t go alone.” Spencer seemed horrified just thinking about it.

“We’ll find a way to get you there.” Will said.

“We come with friends of the village.” Sarah approached the border gates.

They were allowed in without question. It was dark but not late; there were still a few people milling about in the center of town. There was a visitor’s lodge, where friends could seek sustenance and shelter. It wasn’t all Kriegerin had to offer but it was a good start.

“Shall the young one stay with you or one of our local mothers?” a redhead woman stepped forward to ask.

“He's with us.” Morgan said. “This mission will make him a man. This is surely one of the best places to start.”

“As you wish.”

“I need to see Megan Kane.” Hotch stopped Sarah and lowered his voice. His business didn’t need to be everyone else’s.

“Megan Kane doesn’t waste her time with just any man,” she said. “Friend of the village or not.”

“Please tell her that Aaron Hotchner is here…I'm sure she’ll want to see me.”

“I will. The rooms are open, gentlemen; get comfortable and enjoy your stay with us.”

They tied up their horses and went inside. The long board bar was empty but Hotch jumped over it. He started popping corks off bottles, inhaling their scents until he found it.

“Aha, the finest Kriegerin wine.” He managed a smile. “Gather round boys, and you too Spencer.”

Hotch poured five nearly full glasses of the liquid ambrosia. It was one of the things that the area was known for. Its sale in other villages and towns, as well as major Saxony cities, was a factor in keeping this small village afloat.

“A toast to our mission.” Hotch held up his glass. “To retrieving the princess and duchess, returning safely to our lives, and to making a lot of money doing it. Salud.”

All the men drank but Spencer just stood there holding his cup. Sam looked at him.

“What's wrong, Spencer?” he asked.

“I've never had wine before.” He replied.

“Drink up,” Will smiled. “This is the good stuff.”

“It’s not going to kill you.” Morgan said.

“Are you sure?” Spencer sighed. 

Then he held the cup to his lips. He drank it quickly, hardly tasting the liquor as it slid down his throat. There was a fruity sweetness to it, Spencer thought he tasted blackberries, but it was still harsh. Will and Derek both laughed. They hit him on the back a few times when he sputtered. It took a few minutes but he came back around.

“How was it?” Hotch asked.

“It’s fruity going down but then woodsy once it’s in my stomach. It wasn’t horrible.”

“That could be a ringing endorsement.” Sam smiled. “I don’t know about you guys but I'm ready to fall face first into anything resembling a bed.”

“We take off right after sunrise.” Hotch said, hopping back over the bar. “If you imbibe anymore tonight, the limit is three. We need our wits about us. Sleep well.”

They nodded and the men headed to the closed doors. They may as well been staying in a palace. Behind those doors were beds, baths, and possibly some sweet dreams. They couldn’t open them fast enough. Morgan came back into the hallway when he saw Spencer was still standing out there. He carried his pack but made no effort to move.

“What's wrong kid?” Derek asked.

“I've never had my own room before.” He said. “We stable boys all stay together.”

“So I guess this is going to be your lucky night in more ways than one.” 

“How do you mean?”

“Get in there.” Morgan pointed to the closed door across from his. “You're going to need your rest. Tomorrow will be an extremely long day.”

“Morgan, can I ask you something?”

“Sure I guess.”

“Did you really mean it when you said you would kick my ass? You know, if my geography didn’t work?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I'm a man of my word Spencer. You’ve got to be when you live the life I live. Goodnight.” 

Spencer said goodnight as the door closed in front of him. He walked over to his door and knocked on it. When there was no answer, he walked through. The room was big and so was the bed. In the corner there was a desk and chair. In another corner was a chamber pot and tub for washing. 

A window on the right wall was partially open. There was a slight chill in the air. Spencer took a deep inhale and could smell the rain too. This was the farthest he'd been from home in all of his thirteen years. On occasion, Jason Gideon, who was a trusted advisor to the king, would take him on humanitarian trips. Once they went as far away as Frankfurt. It was 300 miles away in the Electorate of Brandenburg. 

Gideon would teach him everything from geography to religion to history. Then Spencer would take care of the horses while the older man conducted business for the monarch. He hoped Gideon knew he was safe. It was impulsive, maybe even foolish, to ride along with such experienced men. At the time Spencer himself felt spontaneous and brave. Those feelings were quickly waning. 

He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. Lying back, Spencer closed his eyes before covering them with his hand. Fear was making his heart beat too fast and his stomach quake. He breathed deep through his nose and out of his mouth, almost like a whistle. If he helped save the princess and the lady Spencer would surely be hailed as a hero. 

He fantasized about feasts, parades, and holidays in his honor. Many generations from now young children would tell stories of Spencer the Sure, who saved the entire realm with his vast knowledge of horses and geography. A statue would be erected in his honor. So while fear was normal, he couldn’t let it get the best of him. 

There was still a long way to go. There was a knock on the door and Spencer sat straight up in bed. That was it…Foyet was probably there to kill him. He didn’t even know what Foyet looked like.

“Um…co…come in.” he tried to clear his throat.

The door slowly opened and a young women walked in. She carried a large platter and jug and wore not a stitch of clothing. Spencer closed his eyes again; this had to be a dream. He'd never even seen a girl without her clothes. He'd tried to on more than one occasion but it wasn’t as easy a task as some of the servant men made it out to be.

“I'm here for your pleasure.” She said. “How may I serve you?”

000

Sam was half undressed when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He grabbed his bow and arrow from the mattress and told the person to come in. A woman walked into the room with food and a jug of wine.

“I'm here for your pleasure.” She smiled. “How may I serve you?”

“You're naked.” Sam looked at his bare feet after just a glimpse of her lean, naked frame.

“That’s usually what men prefer.”

“Not this man.” He shook his head.

“That’s because you haven’t changed a bit, Sam Kassmeyer.”

“We know…” Sam looked up and then quickly down again. “Do we know each other?”

“It’s Katie.”

“Katie? Katie Cole? For God’s sake, get in here and cover yourself. My shirt’s on the bed, c'mon.”

Katherine Cole walked into the room, kicking the door closed with her foot. After placing the food and wine on the table, she went to the bed for the shirt. Sam’s blue eyes met her green after she was buttoned up.

“You act as if you’ve never seen a naked woman before.” She said. “I know for a fact that’s not true.”

“It just makes me uncomfortable.” Sam said.

“And I still find that endearing.” Katie walked across the room and put her arms around him. “It’s alright if you kiss me. I know you live out there in the woods all alone. How long has it been since you’ve felt a woman’s touch?” her lips were so close to his she could feel him trembling. “You can touch me anywhere and I’ll like it.”

“I'm sure you will.”

“You will too Sam…I promise.”

“We've got quite a long journey ahead of us.” Sam said. “I think as much sleep as possible is in my best interest. And a hot meal wouldn’t hurt either.”

“I could give you a massage.” Katie smiled. “These are the second best hands in the village.”

Sam was well aware of that. He was well aware of many things where Katherine Cole was concerned. She grew up in Himmel, on the outskirts of Dresden just as he had. The war and uprisings tore so many families apart. Katie ended up in Kriegerin because it was mostly safe for a young woman now on her own. There were times when she had to give up her body but he made her swear to him a long time ago that she would never give up her soul. Years later and it seemed she’d held on to that promise.

“I want to turn you down.” He whispered.

“Whatever for?” Katie asked laughing.

“At this moment I can't exactly say why.” Sam shook his head. “I know I could use one.”

“So relax, Sam Kassmeyer.” She led him over to the bed and sat him down. “You'll have a decent meal in your belly, we’ll get those muscles all relaxed, and you'll sleep better than you have in months. It’s a guarantee.”

Sam nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. There was nothing wrong with making the most of the night. Katie wasn’t a stranger; she was someone he cared for. Succumbing to desire made Sam human. After all he'd been through why shouldn’t he surrender to his basic instinct for a little comfort?

000

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…Aaron!”

Megan gripped the sheets tight as Hotch pounded into her from behind. He might leave marks on her hips from holding her too tight but she didn’t give a damn. His fist curling through her golden hair, he pulled her up some. Now Megan was balancing on just one hand. She was upright by the tips of her fingers.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good.” He growled in her ear before sinking his teeth into her shoulder. “Ohhh God.”

Megan reached between her thighs to touch herself. There were times when Aaron Hotchner could be an attentive lover and other times when he was just breaking himself off. This encounter was definitely one of the latter. She knew from the moment he pulled her into the room what kind of night it was going to be. Megan could handle it. That was why he always chose her.

She was falling fast, her clit pulsing between her expert fingers. Hotch grabbed her breast and the extra stimulation sent Megan right over the edge. She cried out his name as the climax rolled through her. Exhausted, she fell over on the bed. Hotch was still going, thrusting deep. He rolled onto his side, taking her with them so they were spooning.

“You're so fucking beautiful. You're beautiful and I never want to stop fucking you.”

“Mmm, don’t you say the sweetest things?” Megan caressed his scruffy cheek. “Come inside me, Aaron.”

It wouldn’t be the first time that he had. Usually Hotch would pull out but there were times when they were both too far gone to care. Something like that was often established before the encounter; in or out. Hotch wasn’t picky either way…he went with whatever Megan said. He could admit there was something quite nice about coming inside her. 

He loved the way their bodies moved together. He loved the way she wriggled, writhed, and called his name. Megan was his favorite. Hotch never said it out loud and she never demanded it but they both knew. 

He had been coming to the village for years, at first too shy to do anything more than look. From the moment he set eyes on Megan Kane, he was a smitten man. She was the first true woman he'd ever known. Like him she’d lost everything but still fought on.

Sighing, Megan pulled her body away from his. She stretched like a lazy cat before turning on the mattress and looking at him. Hotch’s lids were heavy over his hazel eyes.

“Do you really think I'm beautiful?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true.” He took her hand, sliding the fingers that had just been on her clit into his mouth. Hotch sucked the salty sweetness dry. “There could be some competition, somewhere in this whole, wide world I guess. But you are the most beautiful woman in Saxony.”

She smiled, her fingers moving across his throat and down his chest. They lingered on his lean belly. There was no doubt that Aaron Hotchner had an amazing body. She wanted it more than she could ever have it. Megan wanted it to belong to her like so many men thought hers belonged to them.

“If you're here with the whole gang there must be a lot of money involved.” She said.

“A significant amount.” Hotch nodded.

“What is it?”

“The princess and the duchess have been kidnapped.” He didn’t hesitate for a moment in telling her the truth. Hotch trusted Megan and when he trusted someone that was the end of it. “She was taken right out of the palace in the dead of night. I've been asked to get her back.”

“You working for the king?” Megan couldn’t hide her surprise, which she was usually much better at. 

She had no problem with King Gregory, called Gregory the Good by his people. Sure, he lived in luxury while she struggled to just live. That was as simple as pulling God’s long straw on what family you were born into. Since the war devastated the area, even those born with something now had very little. At least Gregory wasn’t a tyrant. Megan had seen her fair amount of those in her 20 short years.

“I told you, it’s a lot of money.”

“I've heard whispers in the street that something was going on at the court in Dresden. I wondered how that news made it all the way down here. I rarely listen to foolish gossip.”

“What have you heard?” Hotch asked.

“Did you come here to interrogate me?” Megan countered.

“I've never been so gentle when interrogating. We believe George Foyet is involved.”

“If he is then the princess is as good as dead.” Megan did the sign of the cross, which had been banned since Martin Luther and the Lutherans kicked the Holy Roman Emperor out. She was barely a lapsed Catholic and not a Lutheran at all. But when you spoke of death and devils, you had to do something to ward off the bad omens.

“But why her?” he asked. “He could kill any woman that he wanted to, as horrible as that sounds. Why risk life and limb to steal the most treasured person in the duchy? Do you know who he's aligning himself with these days?”

“I don’t really.” She shook her head. “Maybe William Hodges because he's handsome enough to reel in a catch while also being utterly ruthless. Vincent Perotta, they call him The Italian, is pretty violent so he might be an asset. He usually works alone but if the money was good he might reconsider. Eric Olson is a bit reckless but that’s the kind of crowd he’d run with. 

“He’s not afraid to get his hands dirty…I knew him when we were kids. Francis Goehring for sure if he hasn’t died in one of the skirmishes that flare up around here from time to time. He is big, mean, and will do anything for money. I'm making myself sad just thinking about how many insane men I know.” Megan laughed a bit. “Foyet is a lone wolf but is known to travel with three when business requires it, never more. 

“I think it’s some kind of superstition. Some say he sold his soul to the devil years ago. He does blame the king for the death of a girl he loved, or so the story goes. Maybe this is his revenge.”

“If it was about revenge, Emily would’ve never made it out of the bedroom. He would’ve shown the king that he could get close and snuff out what he loves the most. This is something else.”

“What?” Megan asked. She got up from the bed, going over to the table to roll a cigarette. She offered one to Hotch but he declined. She lit it with one of the candles. Tobacco wasn’t cheap, it was even more expensive on the black market many locals were forced to use for everything from soap to silk. Megan planned to savor this.

“I don't know yet.” Hotch shrugged. “We lost his horse’s tracks at the banks of the Elbe. At sunrise we ride to the bridge. We’re going to cross over and see if we can pick them back up in Bavaria. I'm hoping this rain will hold off.”

“I was going to say…” she took a deep inhale. “You're going to need a lot of luck, there’s been a storm over us for days.”

“I've never had much of that anyway. I’ll manage like I always do. How’s Jack?”

“Oh he’s,” the question caught her off guard. Only Hotch could do that to her. She loved him and hated him for it. “He's alright.”

“You seemed surprised that I asked.”

“No, I just…well, maybe a little surprised.”

“He's my son, Megan.”

“Probably.” She nodded.

“He has my eyes; I have no doubt. He's my son.”

“He drew a picture of you a few days ago.” She said. “You were sword fighting in it. We hung it above his bed.”

“I am handy with a sword.” Hotch said.

“He wants to be. Jack plays with sticks all the time, fighting bad guys. He wants to be just like daddy when he grows up.”

“He doesn’t hate me?”

“Hate you, my God Aaron no.” Megan shook her head. “Why would he hate you?”

“I'm no better than your father.” He hung his head. 

Hotch could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen the boy. His life wasn’t easy; it was improbable to do what he did and be a family man. And he kept his mouth shut about paternity so Megan wouldn’t be spurned in the one place she found to be safe. Prostitution was one thing, a woman did what she had to. A child out of wedlock was something else altogether. She probably told people that his father died in the war; Hotch would if he were her.

“Don’t you ever say that to me again. My father abandoned us. He used the war as an excuse but just wanted a new family. He will burn in hell for what he put my mother and me through. You just have a restless soul, Aaron Hotchner. You're chasing something you have yet to find.”

“Is that what you tell Jack?”

“Something like that. He knows you're out saving the realm from the bad men. We could all use a hero like you.”

“I think I'm much more interesting in his imagination than in my reality.” 

“Probably.” She smiled some. Finishing her cigarette, Megan poured two glasses of Kriegerin wine before returning to the bed. Hotch took one of the cups from her hand. “I don't know if the spirits will ever stop leading your soul. But as long as I breathe there will always be a home for you.”

“I wish I deserved you.” Hotch caressed her cheek.

“I wish you believed you did.” She leaned to kiss him. “Drink your wine. The hour is growing late and you need your rest. I'm going to want more of you before you set off in the morning.”

“I'm going to want more of you tonight.” Though surely something to relish, Hotch quickly drained his glass. He put it on the bedside table. He wrapped Megan in his arms and held her naked body against his. Whenever she was close, and the scent of her perfume mingled with the scent of his flesh, Hotch couldn’t help but quiver. “I want to see Jack before I go. He’ll be asleep and I promise not to wake him. I just want to look at him.”

“Of course. Going after George Foyet could be a death mission. The king has armies; men who spend their whole lives training to work in his service. Why send a rogue to do their work?”

“Is that what you think of me?” Hotch grinned as his lips trailed her collarbone. 

The way Megan sighed turned him on. She always turned him on. Hotch got the usual stirring in his belly when she was in his arms. The thought of leaving her again was almost as bad as the thought of having to hunt down George Foyet. When he woke from dreams about her, Hotch would convince himself that the reason he didn’t see her more was that it was too hard to leave.

“I'm talking about the palace, not myself.” Megan ran her fingers through his dark hair. His lips moved from her collarbone to her breasts. “I've known you for some time, Aaron Hotchner. You are definitely a rogue. You're also more than that.”

 _Don’t tell me you love me, don’t tell me that you love me_ , his mind screamed. Hotch would have no choice but to respond. Megan never had but something in him knew it was on the tip of her tongue. They both knew they shouldn’t discuss those feelings, even if they wanted to. Maybe after he retrieved the princess, the duchess, and rid the world of Foyet he could come back for her. 

It wouldn’t be easy; life with him would surely be hellacious. But the money would help. There would be so much money and there was no one Hotch would rather share it with. Maybe the two of them, and some other hardworking folks, could make Kriegerin what it once was.

He sighed, letting go of future thoughts of happiness as he moved inside of her. It had been dark for so long; Hotch wasn’t sure if he even believed in the light. Megan was the closest he’d come to it since losing everything. Emily had been something bright in his life so long ago. If he brought her back to where she belonged it could reconcile that painful past with something better to come.

***

The door burst open and the girls sat straight up on the bed. All the exhaustion drained from their bodies, replaced by fear. They still had no idea where they were and what was happening. It looked as if Lord Francis Breitkopf, and his other silly titles, had paid those men to kidnap Emily. For what reason they didn’t know and hardly wanted to think about.

The gigantic man who had been guarding the door walked in carrying two jugs. He put them down in the corner of the room. A Moorish girl walked in behind him; she didn’t look much older than Emily and Jessie. She brought a tray of golden apples and smoked meats. The guard left them alone and closed the door behind him. The young girl put the tray down on the table. Emily hoped she didn’t hear her stomach grumbling.

“I'm Sarah.” The teenager curtsied. “I will serve you during your stay.”

“Where are we?” Emily asked. Jessie still held her shoulder but the princess turned her body as if she was getting out of bed.

“You're in the castle of Lord Breitkopf.” Sarah replied.

“That’s one of the few things made clear since out arrival.” Emily said.

“But where is that?” Jessie asked. “We've traveled so far; we hardly know which direction. Are we still in Saxony?”

“The good lord’s realm is Bavaria.”

Emily and Jessie had been to Munich a couple of time in their lives. That was 300 miles from home in Dresden. Why would these men have brought them all the way to Bavaria?

“I've brought bathwater for you to wash, m’ladies. I'm sure your journey was long...feel free to have your fill of food. The good lord has the best golden apples in all of the realm. There's quail meat here and a little rabbit as well.”

“I don’t think we want to eat.” Emily said. She shook her head and Jessie did the same.

“But you must…you must keep your strength.” Sarah said. “Come, surely you’re hungry.”

“We’re starving.” Jessie moaned.

“Jessie!” Emily admonished her.

“Shall I eat first?” Sarah sensed their apprehension. She knew what that felt like. “M’lady must give me her permission.”

“I do.” Emily replied.

She picked up some meat, slowly eating it in front of them. After a few moments she showed no sign of weakness.

“Now will m’lady eat?” she asked.

Emily and Jessie both got out of the bed. They did their best to walk to the table with some decorum but it wasn’t easy. Never a day in their lives had they starved. It was the most agonizing feeling that neither hoped to experience again. Starvation trumped fear at the moment.

“I hope you enjoy it.” Sarah said. “I smoked the meats myself and also tend to m’lord’s apple garden.”

“You look quite young to run the kitchen.” Jessie said. She didn’t know how things went in Bavaria. “How old are you?”

“I will be fourteen when the next winter comes.” Sarah replied. “There are many servants here but the good lord relies heavily upon me.”

“I bet he does.” Emily grumbled. “Who is he anyway? What does he want with us? He hardly believes we’ll be his slaves…we are of royal blood. No offense, Sarah.”

“None taken.” She bowed her head. “Before I was taken from my home in Mauretania, I lived quite comfortably. I was stolen from my family during times of strife and sold into servitude in Prague. It was nearly a 2,000 mile journey.”

“That must have been so scary.” Jessie said.

“I have always been brave but nothing can prepare you for this kind of life. My first master was cruel; vindictive and abusive. The good lord won my contract in a land dispute. He took me away from that life and for that I am eternally grateful. While still in servitude, I live peacefully here.”

“Does he make you do things with him?” Emily asked.

“Emily!” now it was Jessie’s turn to admonish. “You mustn’t ask a girl such things. Surely Sarah would have little choice if her master wants his way with her. We’re sorry.”

“It’s alright. I guess a princess never needs to worry who her words might offend.” Sarah said.

“I never intended to be cruel.” Emily said. “I spoke before I thought. I am sorry.”

“The good lord has never laid a sinful hand on me. There are others, some willing and some not surely, whom he takes a fancy to. He is only a man and has no wife. When he rules this realm his queen will put all of those women to shame.”

“His queen?” Emily put down the apple she was eating. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach.

“The good lord is to marry in a little over a week.” Sarah said.

“Why so soon?” Jessie asked.

“I don’t know much of the pagan gods he worships but his marriage must take place on the evening of the next blue moon. There will be a celebration, a feast, and a sacrifice to the goddess Idun. She will bless him to remain healthy, strong, and powerful throughout a long rule. He will need a woman by his side who is just as strong.”

“Oh my God,” Emily felt dizzy so she sat down at the table. Jessie stood behind her.

“You said a feast and sacrifice.” Jessie said. “What kind of sacrifice?”

“I do not know.” Sarah shook her head. “I am not altogether familiar with the pagan rituals. The few stories I've read usually have a virgin sacrifice but I doubt that’s the case here. We have many animals so it will likely be one of them.”

“You can read?” Emily asked.

“Oh yes m’lady.” Sarah nodded proudly. “I can speak Arabic, which is my native tongue, German, and a bit of Spanish that my father taught me. I've been teaching myself French when time permits but I am not very good. I should take my leave now…I've taken too much of your time. The good lord is probably looking for me. Unless I am needed to help m’ladies bathe.”

“We’re fine.” Both Emily and Jessie shook their heads.

“Dinner shall be served in one hour and one half.” Sarah went to the table and turned over a large hourglass. “Someone will return to escort you down.”

“Don’t eat another bite.” Emily said as soon as Sarah was gone.

“I hate to be disagreeable, Emily, but I doubt I've been so hungry in all of my life. I think I dreamt of food as I slept.”

“He's fattening you up.”

“What are you talking about?” Jessie asked. She didn’t want to ask…she didn’t want to know.

“He didn’t let that creepy George take you.” Emily replied.

“Of course he didn’t; you threatened to put a dagger through your throat.”

“He knew we were close and made the assumption that you must be a virgin as well.”

“I am!” Jessie exclaimed. “I am even more so than you, as you let Clyde Easter touch your breasts.”

“That was an entire summer ago, and I would never question your honor though you kissed Tom Kohler on the mouth twice. I know you're hungry Jessie but I need you to stop and think for a second. Something very bad is happening. We need to think about why we've been brought here.”

Jessie sat down beside Emily at the table. A million things were going through her mind and at least 100 of them were food. They had been kidnapped and taken to another kingdom. A mercenary tried to take her and defile her honor. Emily would most likely be forced to marry a man she’d never met in her life. They would probably never see their family or home again.

“Oh dear God,” she closed her eyes and then covered them. “Lord Breitkopf is going to sacrifice me to a pagan goddess. Oh my God.”

“I'm not going to let that happen.” Emily said. “I swear to you.”

“How are you going to stop it?”

“I don’t know yet. We have to get out of here.”

“Sarah said we’re in Bavaria but that’s not a small duchy. We could be in any number of cities or towns.”

“She said Lord Breitkopf intended to rule. If that were so than we are most likely in Munich.”

“We stopped twice; once for a short time and once for longer.” Jessie said. “I doubt we actually traveled that far. We also didn’t go over any water.”

“We didn’t have to travel across water.” Emily said. “There are bridges that separate duchies. It can be crossed in a carriage.”

“True but 300 miles could take days and there would have to be more stops. Perhaps Lord Breitkopf isn’t in power but he wants to be.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked.

“A forced marriage, a sacrifice, I think that’s awfully desperate for someone already in power. Don’t you think?”

“He could be trying to usurp the throne. Albert the Wise rules Bavaria, I thought Lord Breitkopf might be a relative but perhaps not.”

“He needs you for legitimacy.” Jessie said.

“What are we going to do?” Emily asked.

“I don't know. I know I don’t want to die.”

“You're not going to.” Emily grasped her hands. “We’re going home. Surely my father has sent whole armies to get us back.”

“Emily, we might have to face the fact that the King and Queen could be dead.” Jessie didn’t want to say it aloud. 

She already had once and it made her sick. She loved them as if they were her own parents; she hardly remembered anything else. But how was it possible to snatch the sole heiress to a kingdom from her bed if her father still breathed? Those men climbed through a window and stole them. King Gregory’s men should’ve slayed them all before they had the chance.

“We need to pray.” Emily pulled Jessie down onto the floor with her. “We’ll pray for strength, guidance, and the answer to all of our questions. We’ll pray for mama and daddy and the fury of Saxony to rain down on these heretics.”

“I don’t think we’re allowed to pray for bad things. Even Gideon says that and he doesn’t believe in Christ.”

“Considering the position we’re in right now, Jessie, God is probably willing to make a few exceptions. I really hope he is.”

***

“Hotch, you alright?” Morgan called out to their leader. The sun had only been up for a few minutes but they were packed and ready to head out. The bridge over the Elbe, the name of which really depended on who you were asking, was 8 miles or so back to the river and 18 miles west.

“Yeah.” He didn’t look at Morgan when he replied. Hotch watched the sun rise over Kriegerin for what might be the last time. Then he touched his pocket. Inside was a small leather satchel in which Megan had placed a lock of Jack’s hair and one of her own. It was for good luck. On this mission he would surely need it. “Do we know anything?”

“I talked with Katie.” Sam said. He was rechecking his pack, preparing to ride. “She said about a month ago that she had a customer; she only knew him as Franny. He told her that he was probably going to take a Bavarian job with Foyet and would come into a lot of money very soon. She didn’t believe him as he shorted her on the agreed upon price for services. Foyet usually rides alone but this guy told her that it was a dangerous job for some Bavarian hotshot.”

“Megan mentioned his name to me too; it’s Francis Goehring.” Hotch said. “She also mentioned William Hodges, Vincent Perotta, and Eric Olson. She didn’t know if any of them were actually in on it. They're just the kind who would do anything for money and wouldn’t mind the stench of George Foyet.”

“Sorry, but my girl and I didn’t do much talking.” Derek said. “She was a redhead…all over.” He nudged Will and they both laughed. “But The Italian is a very scary man. I don’t fear too many people but I would put him close to the top of my list. They say he tortures for the fun of it.”

“Bavaria is at least a day or more from here.” Will said. “Who in Bavaria would want a princess?”

“There were plenty of uprisings there during the Suppression Wars; lots of executions of Calvinists.” Sam said. “Half of that duchy is probably still in some conflict or another. First the Catholics and the Lutherans, then the Catholics and the Calvinists. I don’t even know who's really in control over there.”

“I do.” Spencer raised his hand.

“Apparently Reid is waiting for an engraved invitation.” Will said.

“Albert the Wise officially holds the throne in that realm.” The boy said. “He controls the region from Munich, which was named capital after the War of Succession about 30 years ago. There used to be four different sections of Bavaria, ruled by four different factions of the same house. The House of Breitkopf resides in Regensburg and still lay claim to the throne of the now joined Bavaria. There aren't many powerful Breitkopfs left though the family hasn’t died off completely, they just don’t have the manpower and force to challenge the Wittelsbachs. Very few countries that are part of the Holy Roman Empire do.”

“If one of the powerful Breitkopfs married someone else of royal blood it would give their claim more legitimacy.” Hotch said.

“Not only that; he would have Saxony.” Derek said. “He would have the strength of an army of 10,000. Women can't succeed to the throne in Bavaria. He would keep Emily from succeeding here by smuggling her over the border.”

“What about the Duchess?” Sam asked.

“She was clearly in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Hotch replied, mounting his horse. “If she shares a bed or room with Emily, they probably just grabbed her. Killing her, even a quick death blow, would’ve taken too long. They had the timing down to the second to pull off the plan.”

“Regensburg, here we come.” Will said. He did the sign of the cross, which was no longer legal in the duchy since the supposed end of the Peasants War just a couple of years ago. He was barely religious but Jennifer and Henry were waiting at home. He knew his gang had his back but a man needed a little more before walking into this kind of fire. “God have mercy on our bodies and souls.”

“Amen.” Sam closed his eyes. He held tight to the small Gothic cross around his neck before stuffing it back under his tunic.

“If we take the main roads we will run into our share of trouble.” Morgan said. “The area isn’t stable...it’s every man for himself.”

“You,” Will pointed to Spencer. “You claimed to know so much about geography. We need to know what smaller villages we can ride through to stay safe once we cross that bridge.”

“Um…”

“That could put an extra day on our journey.” Sam said. “We’ll surely have to rest the horses and camp for the night. The princess and duchess are in real danger.”

“Surely most gangs will outnumber the four of us.” Derek said. “The battles could be bloody.”

“Five,” Spencer raised his hand again. “The five of us.”

“Do you even have weapons, Spencer?” Hotch tried not to look at the teenager in complete disdain. It was his fault that Spencer was there in the first place. Hotch fell for the geography story. Of course he had told them about Regensburg and the battle for the throne. So the Spencer thing was a double-edged sword. It was a double-edged sword in the back.

“No.” Spencer shook his head.

“You’ve just been out here defenseless?” Morgan asked.

“I have you guys.” He replied.

“Holy hell, this kid is nuts.” Derek mounted his horse.

Will reached into his pack, pulling out a long wooden stick spiked with nails.

“What do I do with it?” the boy asked.

“If someone comes at you,” Will said. “Hit them before they hit you.”

“I don’t think…”

“Spencer, out here you either live or you die.” Sam spoke to him gently. “We've all been you once but this is the real thing. You don’t come back to life like you did in your childhood games. Carrying that weapon doesn’t make a brute but it also doesn’t make you a hero. Don’t pull it out unless you're going to use it and don’t use it unless provoked. We have your back…let’s go.”

“Two front, two back.” Hotch said. “Keep Spencer in the middle.”

“I’ll take the back.” Morgan said.

Will nodded so Hotch and Sam led the way.

“You saw Katie?” Hotch leaned to whisper.

“Yeah…she looked good.”

“How much did you see of her?” he gave Sam a rare smile.

“She walked into my room without a stitch of clothing. I covered her body.”

“You do realize that you're not studying to be a priest anymore, right? And that vow of celibacy thing was barely a rumor. No man can go through life without carnal knowledge.”

“I'm well aware of all of that, whether I agree or not.” Sam gave a curt nod. “And you saw Megan last night?”

“I saw Jack as well.” Hotch replied. “He was asleep but I saw him.”

“He must be growing by leaps and bounds. What is he, three now?”

“Yes, but he looked pretty tiny to me. I gave her half of my payment for this job…at least the money I've collected so far.”

“Are she and Jack very bad off?” Sam asked.

“They're doing better than some surely. I need to step up, Sam. The boy is my son.”

“I know you realize that money, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with being a father.”

Hotch did know that. He spent most of his life just outside of Dresden living a very good life. Hotch was educated and an amazing athlete. He fenced and eventually jousted for the King’s entertainment. He was one of the youngest men who played games every weekend but he was a champion. 

Hotch won his last tournament at 18, which was when he was a given a kiss and handkerchief for luck by the princess herself. Then the peasants had an uprising. The Holy Roman Empire responded with deadly force. Hotch lost everything when his small but prosperous village was all but destroyed. It was the closest the battle got to the king’s court. The Pope called them all traitors and heretics. 

Hotch, Sam, and some other young people were able to escape with their lives. Armies in Dresden were able to hold the hordes back but that didn’t make Hotch and Sam any less displaced. The past five years had been very difficult, even when Derek, Will, JJ, and others joined their little community. Money and food could be scarce. Life was taken for granted; taken even before the first breath. All the money the king could give them wouldn’t make up for what was lost.

“She won't come to Meissen to live with us.” Hotch said. “I don’t want to blame her but I did ask, Sam. I wanted her and Jack with me. She said I'm a restless soul. A woman deserves a man who will be there for her and their family. Right now I'm not that man.”

“I won't argue with that.”

“You could at least try, Sam.”

“I'm a horrible liar in most instances.” Sam replied.

“Where will we be once we cross the Elbe River?” Spencer asked. “I'm working on a map of a relatively safe route from here to Regensburg.”

“Where is your paper?” Will asked. “Where is your quill?”

“I'm creating it in my mind.”

“Geography is total bullshit.” Morgan grumbled. “We brought this kid along for nothing.”

“It’s real and I'm going to prove it.” Spencer glanced back at the riders behind him.

“I'm waiting with bated breath.”

“We’ll be pretty close to Leibmeritz in Bohemia when we cross the bridge; probably within 15 or 20 miles.” Sam said. “We should stay in Bohemia as long as we can. It’s more familiar to all of us than Bavaria at least.”

“Not to mention they’re a relatively peaceful kingdom.” Hotch said. “It lessens our odds of getting slaughtered in any violence we could stumble into. Not that we still won't have to watch our backs.”

“I should have a good map of travel by the time we get there.”

“If he does I’ll eat my sweat rag.” Morgan said.

“I hope you're hungry.” Spencer said.

“Stop while you're ahead, kid.” Will said. He held his thumb and forefinger close together. “And you're only ahead by this much.”

Spencer took a deep breath, making sure to pay some attention to the road ahead as he went into his head. He needed to do this and do it well. It wasn’t just in the name of geography, which was an important new science. Spencer wasn’t fond of the idea of someone Derek Morgan’s size beating the crap out of him. He needed to focus on bringing the princess and lady back home. They needed to be found safe and unspoiled. The future of his entire realm depended on it.

***

“I don’t want you to get wet, Emily.” Frank stepped out on the veranda and opened the umbrella. “It’s just a light rain but you might catch a chill.”

“There's little chance of that in such a lovely cloak.” Emily replied. 

She didn’t want her voice to sound too sweet; often that gave away her displeasure. She wanted to sound calm and curious, even if she only felt one of those at the moment. The most important thing she and Jessie needed to do was find out exactly where they were, why they were there, and then to get out. She had no idea what waited back in Dresden, perhaps everything Emily loved was now gone. But being home, being free, would always prevail over a half-life in captivity.

“This is a lovely ombrello.” She slipped her arm in his, ignoring the chill that went up her spine.

“My cousin brought it back for me after a trip to Rome. She said all the most important people there had one. I find it to be a grand invention. It is said that the Mongols made the first of its kind in the 13th century. Of course it was perfected here on European soil.”

“M’lord, I must inquire as to what reason I am here. I apologize for being forward but I know no other way to be. I was taken from my bed in the darkness by mercenaries. Never in my life did I believe it would end in the presence of a man of honor. If you wanted to visit upon me surely all you had to do was ask.”

“I'm sure lots of men have visited upon you, Princess.” Frank said. “I wonder why you're not already married or betrothed. Any kingdom would pay their weight in gold for you.”

“I am an only child so my husband must come to me, m’lord, not the other way around.” Emily said. “Many royal daughters marry young; as soon as they are able to bear children. They marry and are shipped off to foreign lands in back room deals days after they come into the world. They are brokered for peace that will never come and money that will buy little to nothing. My fate will be different, but not by so much.”

Her own parents had married in such an arrangement…it proved disastrous. King Gregory made a promise that his own child would at least be a woman before she was given such womanly responsibilities. She would also have knowledge of those who asked for her hand, even if the right to accept or decline still belonged to him. Gregory had no intention of sending his daughter away. She was to tend to her own land and her own people. 

While the Reichstag, the general assembly of the Holy Roman Empire, was not thrilled by the Saxony’s lack of male heir, he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Even as only children, most women watched their kingdoms go to younger cousins or older male uncles, losing a place for their own children in the line of succession. Whole houses could be eradicated in a generation. Gregory knew that Emily would have to marry slightly below her station in order to maintain control of what was hers. That wasn’t going to be as difficult as first imagined since many males in their circle left much to be desired.

“I’d be silly to say that I would only marry for love.” Emily said. “Emotions are often too fickle to base the rest of one’s life on anyway. But mutual respect is a must. Sometimes men have difficulty with a women described as headstrong, even if that name is given to her by another man in spite.”

“Men can be quite spiteful.” Frank said. “We kill over the words in a book forgetting there are whole chapters on murder being a sin.”

“Are you a man of faith, m’lord?”

Men of God only came in two varieties from what Emily knew. They were pious and kind, like Father Michael Kassmeyer had been many years before, or they twisted the Bible like thorns to attack those who would rise against them. She hadn’t been alive when Martin Luther attached his 95 Theses to the church door in Wittenberg; her father hadn’t even been. Still, she knew that the Lutheran point of view, even if she practiced it as little as possible, was less stifling than the iron fist of the Holy Roman Empire.

“I'm not.” Frank shook his head. “I will need you to keep my secret for me. A man in my position must always seem thankful to someone.”

“What position is that, m’lord?”

“May I tell you a story, Emily?”

Emily nodded though she was sure it wouldn’t have mattered if she hadn’t. Men loved attention and giving him a little could mean the difference between life and death.

“War is a devastating thing. There are those who will always say it’s necessary.” Frank shrugged. “It’s hard to change their minds on things that they’ve engaged in with aplomb since the dawn of time. War destroyed my family. Over a quarter of a century ago, Albert the so-called Wise usurped the throne from my family. My father was murdered fighting against Albert’s forces and members of the royal family scattered and fled for their lives. 

“It was an attack on our summer home in Schaffhausen, on the Rhine, which was subsequently burned to the ground. I don’t even know how my mother managed to get all of us out but she did. The Breitkopfs were a powerful family at the time in Bohemia and Prussia; cutting their leadership at the knees was a winning strategy. My broken family was left with nothing. The Wittelsbachs seized power, moved to Munich, and made it the Bavarian capital. 

“We remained here in Regensburg, without a leader, trying in vain to rebuild.” His voice cracked but he kept speaking. “I was barely five when my father was slaughtered. My oldest brother Frederick was stabbed to death in his sleep by members of his own family. He was nine years old. I spent my entire life knowing the throne was rightfully mine after his murder. The time has come for me to take it back. They say Albert’s rule is weak at this time. I am not a violent man, Emily…I prefer more diplomatic means. You are my diplomatic means.”

“I don’t understand, m’lord.”

Frank was looking at her but Emily didn’t dare look back. She was scared, and upset with herself for feeling that way. He talked about his family being slaughtered and their home turned to ash. What if the same had happened to her beloved parents? Emily wouldn’t be able to continue with this charade until she knew.

“Did you kill my parents?” she asked. There was little need to bother with titles and BS.

“Of course not.” Frank stopped in the middle of his colorful garden, filled with everything from roses to rhododendrons. “What kind of man do you think I am?”

“You had me kidnapped from my bed. That’s all I know of you m’lord.”

“You will know more of me soon, for I am to be your husband.”

“Is that why I'm here?” Emily managed to swallow the bile in her throat. She slipped her arm from his but remained under the umbrella. “Bound and gagged, stuffed into a box, threatened, and having the clothes torn from my body are not a good way to start a life together, m'lord.”

“My means were a bit desperate but my intentions were honorable. I come from a large, extended family and the treachery amongst us knows no bounds. There are so few people I can trust. You come from a smaller family…know what belongs to you. The entire kingdom of Saxony belongs to you.”

“It belongs to my father.” Emily corrected him.

“The King shall not live forever, though I wish him a long and prosperous life.” Frank said. He and Gregory were both 36. The King of Saxony got his beautiful wife, sired a beautiful child, and enjoyed the fruits of a privileged life. Now it was Frank’s turn. “You and I will marry. 

“I shall get my rightful kingdom back and we will rule yours together.” He took her hand. “Side by side we can usher in generations of prosperity. Education, wealth, religion, peace…without you I cannot do what must be done.”

“And if I turn you down?” she asked. 

Emily had to ask the question. Her choices were so few but the answer meant something. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She wanted to hear his tone, see this face. She needed something beyond the façade of the displaced boy prince. 

The entire story could all be an elaborate lie. Not that it mattered; Frank was in control now. But that didn’t mean Emily had nothing at her disposal. She needed to know how far she could stretch before he locked her into place.

“I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Emily. This is what must be done. We are to marry within ten days; when the full moon rises for the second time.” He sounded emboldened as he spoke. He realized just how tightly he was squeezing her arm when the princess winced. Frank pulled back, breathing slowly until his calm returned. “The armies of Saxony will help me return to my rightful place on the Bavarian throne.”

“Armies to usher in peace and prosperity? I do think you could be missing the point entirely, m’lord. This region has been riddled by war for centuries by rulers who believe that violence can actually beget peace.”

“One must do what one has to when their legacy is at risk. The throne is mine…my family deserves it. My children deserve it; our children Emily.”

“What about Jessie?” Emily asked. 

She wanted to throw up, cry, and then faint. Instead she kept her shoulders straight and her breathing normal. Unless she could escape beforehand, Emily would have no choice but to marry the supposed displaced monarch. She was sure not even the ingenuity of Scheherazade would keep her from suffering at the hands of his brutal manhood. 

Emily was not a stupid girl. The throne had something to do with it but that wasn’t the whole story. They were surrounded by kingdoms, some with two or more heiresses within their borders. The reason for snatching her was much darker than peace and prosperity.

“My word has always been my bind, princess. Jessica will always remain safe as is your will.”

“Jessie was baptized as my sister and adopted by the king. She holds the title of Jessica Brooks, Duchess of Halle. I wasn’t making up tales when I spoke her name previously.”

Frank wondered how he didn’t know that. George had done serious intelligence over the year they watched Emily. It wasn’t easy as there was a warrant out for his arrest in Saxony. There were also those who wanted his head. He told Frank that Emily was surrounded by girls and women and guards all the time. Perhaps he thought Jessie was just another young lady in waiting. 

For a brief moment, Frank nearly regretted what would become of her on the next blue moon. Whatever happened he couldn’t let them find out about his plans. Emily wasn’t going to marry him willingly. That wasn’t going to stop Frank from taking her hand, and the rest of her as well. But he'd have to put Jessica in a different place in his mind knowing that the King of Saxony held the girl in the same regard as his daughter.

“I have a cousin and he's ready to settle down.” He said. “He's of royal lineage and blood…heir to the throne until my son is born. While I wouldn’t force his hand, or Jessica’s, I think he and the Lady shall meet.”

Emily didn’t know what to say. She was in no position to turn him down for anything. Her life was in his hands; his plan was thorough and nearly complete. When Frank slipped his arm in hers, Emily managed not to shudder.

“Come Princess, we have many plans to be finalized in a short period of time.”

***

“I'm so sorry, Sarah. That was really clumsy of me.”

“Please don’t fret Duchess, it’s of little value. I’ll clean it up.”

“No, no.” Jessie grabbed the wood and straw broom from the corner. “You have plenty of work to do. I’ll handle it.”

Jessie didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for “accidentally” dropping the ceramic water jug on the floor. As she swept up and disposed of the pieces, she picked up an especially jagged piece. It wasn’t easy but Jessie smuggled it into the abundance of her skirts and pantaloons.

“I really am sorry.” Jessie apologized again as she stood and dusted herself off.

“It’s alright. One of the servants will bring another before supper. M’lord wants his apple water.”

“He's awfully fond of apples.”

There were three large baskets of both red and golden apples around the kitchen. Jessie loved apples herself but didn’t know how any one man could consume so many before they spoiled.

“Apples are the symbol of the Norse Goddess, Idun. She is the goddess of immortality. The legend goes that those who consume them shall live long, healthy, and beneficial lives. M’lord blesses them in special ceremonies in her name.”

“Seriously?” Jessie couldn’t hide the skepticism in her voice or on her face. “Worshipping a false god can get him in a lot of trouble.”

“He is the only man I've known since I was taken from my home who didn’t treat my faith with derision.” Sarah said. “I live to respond in kind. I can say m'lord is quite healthy.”

“Surely he will want to spread that health and prosperity.”

“Having a lady in the house will be lovely.” The servant girl smiled. “M'lord has never married but I am told he once had a betrothed.”

“What happened to her?” Jessie asked. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. It was too late to go back. If Sarah was willing to give up the information then Jessie needed to be memorizing it word for word. She probably didn’t have anyone else to talk to. 

It seemed as if she was educated, even if it was in the smallest manner. Most servants couldn’t read and write; knew nothing of the world outside of their servitude. Sarah was definitely more than that. Jessie would be her friend if it meant getting them out of there. Maybe they would take her with them.

“They say that she died of the fever mere months before the wedding.” Sarah replied. “It was very many years ago but m'lord still mourns her loss. Some say he was different before the loss. I cannot speak on it as I was not here.”

Jessie was going to ask more questions when they were interrupted by another presence in the room. Though she didn’t want to be, Jessie was startled when she saw him. He leered at her and paid Sarah no mind.

“Well if it isn’t my golden haired bounty.”

“I am nothing to you, sir.” Jessie shook her head.

“You're not allowed in here, sir. No one is allowed back here but the servants.” Sarah stood tall, her voice commanding when she spoke. She may have been young but she was fearless.

“Shut your mouth, wench.” Foyet spat. “You are to speak to me with respect.”

“M'lord is my master…you are nothing to me. You get out of here.”

“Someone most definitely needs to be reminded of her place.” Foyet started undoing the leather strap around his trousers. “When I'm done I’ll make you like it as much as I do.”

“You stay away from her!” Jessie exclaimed. She jumped in front of Sarah though the young servant hadn’t even flinched as he approached. “You just stay away!”

“Know your place; both of you!”

Foyet reached out and grabbed Jessie. She screamed as he pulled her forward flinging her to the floor. His leather strap crackled in the air, coming down and striking Sarah’s hand and shoulder. She’d held up her hand to protect her face and body.

“That’s just the beginning, wench.” Foyet rolled more of the strap around his fist. “I’ll beat that defiance from you yet.”

“Stop!” Jessie scrambled to her feet. “Stop it!”

“George.”

The sound of Frank’s calm voice seemed to stop time. He and Emily walked back into the kitchen from the garden. As soon as the princess saw that Sarah was bleeding, she rushed over to her. Jessie was already there. George put his strap down at his side.

“Are you two alright?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” They both nodded.

Emily grabbed a pitcher of water and some clean rags to tend to Sarah’s wounds. She looked at Frank, wondering what he planned to do about this. The next few minutes would be telling.

“You come into a house not your own and cause such strife?” Frank asked.

“That’s not how it happened, m'lord.”

“My girl is bleeding.” Frank pointed to Sarah. “Damage to one’s property carries a hefty punishment, George.”

“She has no respect, mouthing off to me as if she's more than a servant.” Foyet held back his anger. He was in the presence of a man of much higher birth than himself. People lived and died by Lord Breitkopf’s whims.

“Sarah?”

“Yes m'lord?”

“Come.” Frank beckoned her with his hand and Sarah walked over to him. “What happened?”

“I told him that he could not be back here, m'lord. I was the voice of your wishes, which is your will.”

“Is that all that you said? Speak nothing to me but the truth now.”

“I said he was nothing to me and that you were my lord and master.” She looked down at her shoes when she spoke. “That was after he called me a wench, m'lord.”

“Well that wasn’t very nice.” Frank said.

“I apologize, m'lord. I am truly sorry to be disrespectful under such a respectable roof. I angered at the name he called me.”

“You called my girl a wench?” Frank looked at him.

“She's just a servant…m'lord.”

“It’s not you who determines what anyone in my home just is.”

“I meant no disrespect to you.” Foyet bowed his head. “I lose my temper sometimes, m'lord.”

“If you ever touch her again, I will cut both of your hands from your wrists. Speak to her without civility and your tongue will be a feast for my horses. If you so much as glance in her direction untoward, your eyes will be plucked from your head while you beg for death. No one comes into my house without my permission. My will comes from this girl’s lips.”

“Yes m'lord.” Foyet was fuming but did his best not to show it. This Moorish wench had her master by the balls. She was probably working some kind of voodoo on him as they spoke. “Begging m'lord’s pardon.”

“I need not your pithy words.” Frank waved away the notion. “Apologize to her…and use the name her god bestowed upon her.” He put his hands on Sarah’s shoulders.

“I know not her name, m'lord.”

“The nerve to speak to a woman, a girl, in such a way and not even know her given name. Careful George, your lineage is showing. Her name is Sarah. Now apologize to her.”

“I'm sorry Sarah.” He forced it out of his mouth like the inedible bile that it was.

She looked at Foyet and then looked at Frank. He nodded, careful of her wound as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“All is forgiven, sir.” Sarah tried to sound genuine though she felt anything but.

“See, now that wasn’t hard at all was it? Princess, Duchess, please tend to Sarah’s wounds. You will rest for the night.”

“But m'lord, what about your meal?”

“Mrs. Clemmons will see to it, and my breakfast as well. You can return to the kitchen for brunch tomorrow and I shall hear no argument.”

“Of course, m'lord.” Sarah bowed her head and curtsied. “Thank you as always for your grace.”

The three women walked out of the room, both Emily and Jessie keeping an eye on Foyet while doing so. The men waited until they were out of earshot to speak. Foyet wasn’t sure just how much of what happened was real so he would tread carefully.

“Pardon my forwardness m'lord, but you have a soft spot for the Moorish servant girl.” Foyet said.

“She is more than that.” Frank walked over to the counter. He poured a goblet of apple wine. When he offered some to his mercenary, he declined.

“How is she more than that, m'lord?”

“Sarah would kill for me. She would die for me, of that I am sure. Does she not deserve the respect of my brethren at least for that?”

“I am honored to be considered amongst your brethren.” George replied, not sure about the rest.

“Sarah is a dragon. She has a fierce strength in her heart and a fire in her belly. It warms me.”

“Perhaps it is your loins that are warm, m'lord. I can't say I blame you. In her full exotic bloom, the girl could almost be described as beautiful. And a man has needs. Aren't the servants here to tend to them?”

“Are you asking me if I fuck her, George?” Frank asked.

“Oh no, m'lord. I would never ask you to give away such personal information.”

“Fucking isn’t personal. I like to break most of the servant girls in, it’s true. I enjoy playing with young flesh. Sarah’s purity is, and shall remain, intact.”

“How can you be so sure of that? She is a spoil of war?”

“I had Mrs. Clemmons examine her fully before I purchased. A young girl who knows of men cannot show loyalty to just one. There are times, I can admit, I've wanted to devour her like a juicy little peach. There are more important things to consider here than my yearnings.”

“I just implore you to be careful, m'lord. Those Moors are nothing like us. The women, young and old, have the power to use black magic on men. I've heard tell.”

“Those are tall tales, George. Don’t believe the ramblings of peasants in the marketplace. I choose to give respect where it’s due; nothing more. Now, what are you doing here? At the present I have no work for you though that could change as we prepare for the wedding.”

“M'lord, I know you have spoken and I will never go against your will…”

“But?” Frank chided him, laughing a little as he sipped his wine.

“Sometimes a man wants something so much that he is willing to ask twice.” Foyet said.

“You cannot have her, George. I wish the answer were different; you’ve been a loyal soldier. She is practically royalty. The king adopted her and she was christened into their family. She was christened by the Holy Roman Emperor himself.”

“I thought the Saxons followed that heretic Martin Luther.”

“They do now. They were still a part of the Empire when Jessica became the king’s charge.” Frank replied. “I've got to marry her to a man of means…no offense.”

“None taken, m'lord.” Foyet crossed his arms, walking a little across the floor. The short silence didn’t bother him in the least. He needed to be careful with what he next planned to say. There had been enough misunderstanding for the afternoon. “However, you will be king soon.”

“Keep talking.”

“I plan to stand by your side…I hope to lead your army. Will I be a man of means then?”

“I plan to make it so. I didn’t know you were the marrying kind, George.”

“I want her, m'lord. What I need to do to get her is inconsequential.”

“How long have you wanted her?” Frank asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.” George shook his head.

“You weren’t born with much in this world George, but you do have a brain. You know what I mean. You did intelligence on the princess for a year. You never mentioned to me that she had a sister; surely you knew.”

“I watched her m'lord, I never got close to her. What I see and what I know are two different things. I thought the blonde was a handmaiden, nothing more. And I wasn’t the one who went into the bedroom to retrieve the princess. I was watching to make sure we weren’t caught…I didn’t know what occurred until the job was over and done.”

“Let me think about your request.” Frank said. “Until then, relax your mind George. There are a fair amount of young women around and I'm sure some of them suit your needs.”

“I appreciate your consideration, m'lord.” George bowed. He would take that, for now anyway. “You’ve always shown such graciousness.”

“Of course.” Frank nodded as he finished off his wine. Mrs. Clemmons came into the kitchen just as Foyet excused himself.

“M'lord, shall I make the goose with the apple stuffing?” she asked.

“That sounds just lovely, Mrs. Clemmons. Please make sure someone checks on Sarah throughout the day and that she has everything she needs.”

“Of course m'lord. Is there anything in particular I can make for the princess?”

“The goose will be just fine. Also, hide this wine. I don’t want to overindulge in front of my guests.”

“Yes m'lord.”

000

“I could’ve wrapped it myself, Duchess.” Sarah said as she rested against her pillows. “It was so gracious of you to help me.”

“Luckily the wounds aren't deep.” Jessie said. “With proper cleaning and dressing they should be healed in a few days’ time. I'm so glad it wasn’t worse.”

“As am I.” Sarah nodded. “George Foyet is a brutal man and his heart is cold.”

“How can you call your Lord godly when he aligns himself with such a scoundrel?” Emily asked.

Jessie had been helping Sarah with her wounds so the princess sat across the room. The room was rather large for servant’s quarters. She had a large bed, desk and chair, and bookshelves. There were books written in both German and a language Emily didn’t recognize. Sarah had parchment and quill pens; luxuries most servants could only dream of. Emily wondered how the other servants on the estate lived.

“Not everyone has a heart of light.” Sarah said. “M'lord needs many to help him achieve what needs to be done.”

“He should’ve punished him with more than threats.” Emily mumbled. She wasn’t a violent person but there would never be any love in her heart for George Foyet. He snatched her and Jessie from their warm beds, their home, and plunged them into a life of danger and uncertainty.

“Are you going to marry m'lord, princess?” Sarah asked.

“It seems as if I have no choice.”

“He will take back what rightfully belongs to his family and heirs.”

“He seems to take whatever he wants, whether it’s his or not. I am not property; I'm a human being.”

“You have more rights than have I.” Sarah said. “In life and in death.”

The words made Emily stop for a moment. Sarah was right. The young girl, no older than the princess, was the property of the wannabe monarch. She could be bought and sold like cattle or jewels. Her life was in the hands of Lord Breitkopf. Emily knew what that felt like now; Sarah had for more years than she wanted to count.

“We should probably let Sarah rest.” Jessie said. She could sense the tension and they didn’t need it to spread. If they were to escape this predicament they needed to stay on friendly terms with Sarah. Other than their kidnapper she knew the most about their surroundings. “Come Princess, it’s been an overwhelming afternoon for all of us.”

“Thank you again, Duchess.” Sarah bowed her head in deference.

“Anytime.” Jessie smiled.

“I hope you feel better by the morning.” Emily said.

“Your kind words mean a great deal to me, princess.”

The girls walked out of the room. It was just down a long hallway from the kitchen. No one was around as they made their way back to the main room of the castle. Emily’s first mind was to make a break for it. There were guards everywhere; they wouldn’t have made it off the grounds. So they went back up to the room where Lord Breitkopf first deposited them. Emily closed the door and put the chair in front of it. She needed a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

“I got this.” Jessie worked her hand under her dress and underclothes. She pulled out the jagged piece of ceramic. “It could help us when we try to get out of here.”

“I don’t know how long we have, Jessie.” She said. “Lord Breitkopf is going to force me into marriage. He's going to use my father’s armies to usurp the Bavarian throne. He claims it belongs to his family.”

“What family? From what I see this man is alone, except for servants and mercenaries. He obviously comes from wealth but that doesn’t mean his mind is intact.”

“He says we’ll marry when the full moon rises for the second time.” Emily said.

“He must mean the blue moon.” Jessie said. She sat down on the bed. “I wish I had my books here with me; they would help at a time like this. According to the Julian calendar, every few years there are two full moons in one month’s time. They call it the blue moon, though I'm not entirely sure why. Magical things are supposed to happen on the night the full moon rises again. But it can also be a harbinger for evil.”

“I'm thinking with him it’s going to be the latter. We need to start planning our escape. I don't know how much freedom I will have to roam so I'm depending on you to find us a few options out.”

“How will I have more freedom than you, princess?”

“You don’t have a wedding to plan.” Emily made a face. “I also notice that you have a rapport with Sarah. We can use that.”

“She is fully devoted to her master.” Jessie said. “Whether it’s out of truth or fear, it’s complete. She might stab the both of us in the back before she conspired in his betrayal.”

“She's very smart but we’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t know that’s what she’s doing. We have to try.” Emily sat down beside her on the bed.

“Do you think the king has sent men to look for us?”

“If there is breath in Daddy’s body then the answer is yes. Lord Breitkopf told me that he is still among the living but I don’t trust his word.”

“A wise choice.” Jessie nodded. “Shall we pray, princess?”

“We've done enough of that.” Emily replied. “We need to discuss how we’ll find a way out. You're going to have a new companion soon. Lord Breitkopf is going to send for his cousin to come and spend time with you.”

“I don’t want to spend time with anyone. Who is this cousin?”

“How should I know? He’ll have you married off right after our false wedding, I know it. Then he’ll separate us and we’ll never see each other again.”

“We won't let it happen.” Jessie’s voice was firm.

“That’s why we have to get out of here. We have to get out of here, Jessie, or die trying.”

***

“It’s time to put up or shut up, boy.”

“What?”

They rode the forty or so miles over the bridge that covered the Elbe River, separating Saxony from the Austrian Monarchy of Bohemia. They stopped at the water’s edge to allow their horses to drink. Then it was another 15 miles southwest, according to Sam’s compass before they stopped to eat and rest. The group needed a plan; weren’t even sure if the information they had would lead them to the kidnapped princess and lady. 

Something inside of Hotch already thought they might be dead. He thought this might be a dangerous exercise in futility. But he’d spoken with the king himself and knew he had to try. Hotch was a father now too. He knew that he would move heaven and earth, plunge into the depths of hell even, to keep Jack safe. 

King Gregory couldn’t undertake this mission himself so he sent the best men he knew. Unbeknownst to him, he also sent a barely 13 year old supposed equine expert and geography enthusiast. This wasn’t some adventure story told around a fire…the kid was going to get himself killed. If some bandit or guardsmen didn’t do it, Derek Morgan just might. Hotch was beginning to regret putting the boy in so much danger. Hopefully he was about to rectify the mistake.

“We brought you across the bridge.” Morgan said. “We held up our end of the deal. Now you better start talking some geography or you're swimming back.”

“As you know, we’re in Bohemia now,” Spencer cleared his throat. There was no way he would survive getting thrown in the river if they didn’t believe him; swimming wasn’t his strong suit. “We’re about 20 miles or so outside of Leitmeritz so that puts us about 50 miles away from Prague.”

“Keep talking.” Sam said. “You haven’t told us anything that we don’t know.”

“Its 150 miles from Leitmeritz to Regensburg. The quickest route would be to cut through cities and towns down to the Danube. Regensburg is nearly smack on the other side of the river. It could leave us open to military inquiry; Austria has a heavy military presence on the border.”

“Citizens have a right to cross the Old Stone Bridge.” Will said. “It would take us from Bohemia right into Bavaria.”

“What cities or towns could we stop in to seek refuge if need be?” Hotch asked. “Taking the journey in one day isn’t good for the horses.”

“If we travel to Leitmeritz there will be another 65 miles to Pilsen, about 45 miles to Bautisbon from there, and then 20 miles to Ingolstadt. We cross the Danube and then it’s another 15 miles to Regensburg.” Spencer said. “It used to be the capital of Bavaria so it has a strategic place on the river and forested land around it. That’s why they can see any enemy coming, theoretically.”

“Is he right, Sam?” Hotch asked.

“About the so-called geography? For the most part he is.” Sam nodded. “I have a cousin, John Barton, who lives in Ingolstadt. He should be able to find us lodging for a day to finalize what we plan to do.”

“For the sake of the horses, we should take at least two days.” Will said. “It was quite a long winter and a ride like that would overexert them.”

“He’s right.” Spencer said. “The average healthy equine can gallop at about 30 miles an hour. If they're pushed to do that for long, it could kill them. It’s better to keep them mostly walking at 15 to 20 miles per hour. At 150 miles to Regensburg, that’s 10 hours.”

“We’d do best to go halfway and then camp for the night.” Morgan said. “In the morning we’ll make our way to Ingolstadt and Sam’s cousin. It’s not a bad plan.”

“Did the geography sound alright to you?” Hotch asked, a rare grin across his face.

“I still think it’s crap…but the route is good. If Sam agrees then I agree. Good news; you live for today, boy.”

“I don’t know how to thank you.” Spencer’s tone was mocking.

“You can start by cutting the sass.” Morgan said.

“Now would be a bad time to remind you about eating your sweat rag then?” Spencer asked.

“A very bad time.”

There was laughter as they finished their lunch of bread and berries. The men stretched before mounting their horses again. They would ride back in the opposite direction, going to the edge of the Elbe and following the coast. It was a warm morning but the smell of rain wafting in from the north. Hotch wanted them to get in as many miles as they could in case of a storm. He gave his horse a gentle kick and began to trot.

“I'm glad I was able to help.” Spencer whispered to Sam as they rode away. “I want to bring the princess and duchess back home.”

“I know you do, Spencer. We’re going to do that and you'll be with us.”

The teen took a deep breath and steeled himself on top of his colt. They were riding into a dangerous situation in an unknown land; at least it was unknown to Spencer. He said a silent prayer that not only would Emily and Jessie return safely to the realm but that he would as well.

***

“Ladies, is there anything you need before I retire?” Frank walked into their room. He was slightly miffed that he was too late to catch them in the bath. He scolded himself for being that way. In so little time he would have Emily’s body all to himself. “I'm assuming the bathwater was to your liking.”

“It was very nice, m'lord, thank you.” Jessie smiled. It made her stomach hurt to do so but she had to keep up the act. They both did if they wanted to live.

“Are you sure that you wouldn’t like your own room, Lady Jessica? There are so many to choose from. Long ago this house was filled with family, laughter, and love. I'm afraid that I'm mostly alone now.”

“Not for long, m'lord.” Emily got up and took his hand. “I have one small favor to ask, if you don’t mind. It would mean so much to me.”

“Ask.” Frank said. He thought the girls were laying it on a bit thick but he appreciated the effort. This was to be their lives, though Emily’s would be longer than Jessica’s. If it was better for her to fake it for a little while then so be it.

“I would like free rein. This is to be my castle too, very soon, and I’d like to get to know where I live. I want to walk freely and know the grounds. I want to make this my home.”

“And what if you should try to escape? I'm a smart man…I know this isn’t where you want to be.”

“But I am here.” Emily said. “You walked me through the garden today and exposed me to your beautiful flowers. They need light and love to grow, to flourish. Why should a woman be any different? I’ll wilt if you keep me locked away.”

“Whatever you need.” He caressed her face. “I must keep an eye on you, princess, but I’ll give you what you need to flourish. Your happiness is my happiness.”

“I am so grateful.” Emily forced herself to smile.

“And I'm sure you'll be willing to show me how much when the time comes.”

“If m'lord wills.” She looked down at the floor when she spoke. Emily didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“And I will.” Frank put his finger under her chin. He tilted it upward until she was looking in his eyes. “Don’t cross me, Princess. I don’t want to have to enforce any of my rules. While I can be a gracious man, one must be willing and able to strike when one is wronged.”

“Yes m'lord.” Emily nodded.

He took her hand and he kissed it. She tried to keep the pleasant smile on her face. It was impossible to know how much longer she would be able to.

“Sleep well tonight, my love. And you too as well Duchess. You will take care of her.”

“Of course m'lord. I hope your dreams are pleasant.”

Frank bowed and walked out of the room. Emily shook her hand as if it was burning. She was sure the feeling of his touch would never leave her. It was under her skin like an infection.

“I don’t want him to touch me.” She hissed. “The idea that I would marry that man and consummate the relationship. Oh God, I cannot let him touch me that way. I’d rather fall on the sharpest sword in this castle.”

“I don’t see what choice you have.” Jessie said.

“What are you talking about?” Emily’s tone was incredulous. “I will take a dagger to my throat, Jessie, I swear to God. I'm not marrying him.”

“Lord Breitkopf will take you by force if he so chooses. He's nice for the moment but I don’t think that’s going to last much longer. He's trying to separate us. I refuse to leave this room now but once this cousin of his comes I don’t know what's going to happen.”

“We’ve got to escape.” Emily sat down on the bed beside her. “It’s our only chance. I’d rather fail at a ridiculous plan than have to submit to his will. And I won't let him marry you off to some second rate viscount from Bamberg.”

“He says he's going to give you free rein.” Jessie said. “I'm sure he doesn’t mean completely free but it might be enough to explore more of the house.”

“It’s not the house I care about, it’s what's outside. That’s where you come in.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Your befriending Sarah is the key to us getting out of this place. I'm sure of it.”

“Just as sure as I am that she won't betray her master.”

“She knows the ins and outs of the palace and the man. If we can't get her on our side some kind of way, even through collusion, we’ll never get out of here. You have to try.”

“I will.” The young blonde nodded. Jessie pulled back the covers and got into bed. “Now tell me everything he said to you while you walked the grounds. Don’t leave out a thing.”

***

“I need to tell you something important.” Hotch broke the companionable silence as they rode along the countryside between Leitmeritz and Pilsen.

It was dusk but everyone wanted to be as close as they could be to the city before stopping for the night. The threat of rain still lingered but so far none had fallen. They would want to seek some kind of shelter if it came down too hard. Sometimes spring storms brought the cough of death with them.

“What is it?” Morgan asked. He knew that something was up. He didn’t want to put too much pressure on their leader but walking into an unknown danger wasn’t his idea of a good time.

“I know Emily of Saxony. What I should say is that I knew her once.”

“You know the princess?” Spencer asked.

“No offense Spencer, but now is not the time to ask questions. I'm speaking to my brethren. Don’t talk, ride.”

Spencer nodded, doing his best not to pay attention. It intrigued him that this rogue would have any kind of acquaintance with the princess. The king would never let her anywhere near the likes of Aaron Hotchner. He might have what they needed to rescue her but that didn’t make him prince material by a long stretch.

“I'm sensing that you didn’t know her biblically.” Will said.

“Of course not.” Hotch shook his head. “The last time I saw her she was just eleven and I was nearly 18.”

“I always figured you came from something.” Morgan said.

“Should I say thanks for that?”

“All I'm saying is that with you Europeans, it’s easy to pick the savages from the scholars. It’s really easy.”

“My father was named, yes.” Hotch said. “He and my mother were killed in the Peasant Uprising outside of Dresden in a town called Himmel. It was burned to the ground one night; nearly everything that stood became ashes and soot. Sam and I, along with a few others, escaped with our lives. That was all we had.”

“Your parents are gone too, Sam?” Will asked.

“My mother died giving birth to my brother.” Sam replied. “My father was a priest and conducted services for the King and others in the royal family. He was killed praying over the dying in Himmel that night.”

“I know about a loss like that.” Will muttered. “The scar it leaves on you never goes away; it never heals.”

“I wanted to let you know about some of my past and to say that this mission for me isn’t about resurrecting something that no longer exists. I'm doing it for the money.”

“Aaron!” Sam exclaimed.

“What? It’s more money than we know what to do with.”

“It’s about more than that.” Sam said.

“Well it’s not because I have feelings for the princess or something so childish.” Hotch said. “Life isn’t a fairy tale. It never was and never will be. That’s something you'd do well to learn, Spencer.”

“The princess is betrothed.” The young boy said. “She's going to be married in the autumn.”

“I thought you were so smart, Spencer.” Will said. “It looks as if you don’t know what ride and not speak means.”

“I should be allowed to speak.”

“Why is that?” Hotch asked, nearly amused.

“I am a part of this team too.” He said. “I am brethren now.”

“Oh you're brethren now?” Will laughed. He seemed more amused than angry. The other guys, even Sam, laughed with him.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Spencer demanded.

“Look boy, do you really think you can just mount a horse, ride off with a group of guys, and be part of their brethren?” Derek asked.

“Is that not how it goes?” Spencer countered.

“If you have to ask than you already have your answer.” Sam said.

“That sounds like something Gideon would say.” Spencer said.

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded. “Sam’s smart like that.”

“You have to earn your way to brethren.” Morgan said. “You ain't born into it and can't talk your way into it…it has to be earned. Fancy horses, shoes, and a nice castle doesn’t have anything to do with it. There are commitments a man has to make and tests he has to pass before he can just claim brethren. And when we’re out there fighting for our lives it’s quite easy to tell the real guys from the false ones.”

“The false ones usually end up with spikes in their skulls.” Will said.

“Or arrows in their backs.” Hotch added.

“I can make commitments and pass tests.” Spencer said. “Tell me what I have to do and I shall.”

“Kid has some balls.” Morgan grinned. “You really think you're ready? You ready to become a man.”

“Yeah.” His voice squeaked and Spencer quickly cleared his throat.

“Your balls have to drop for you to become a man.” Hotch laughed some.

“I'm almost there. I’ll be 13 when the autumn returns. I can do it…I can become brethren.”

“Alright, then your first test is to catch us some dinner tonight.” Morgan said.

“How?”

“Oh no,” Will shook his head. “We shouldn’t have to tell a man how to catch his food. He figures it out for himself.”

“I will. I’ll figure it out and catch dinner. I can do it.”

“I’ll give you my bow and arrow.” Sam said. “That’s all the help you get though.”

“Thank you Sam.” Spencer nodded.

“So until you're officially brethren, ride Spencer.” Hotch said. “Don’t speak.”

Spencer nodded, going back to his inner thoughts. He’d used a bow and arrow a few times in his life though he wasn’t very good at it. The other stable boys always picked on him. He was tall but gangly, great with horses but otherwise ham-fisted. 

He was smart but not very subtle. Even though he was 12, a man by Saxon standards, now he had no idea how to talk to girls, or even people for that matter. It was obvious since Hotch and his men still referred to him as a boy. Spencer always felt safer with his horses or his books. He loved Gideon, who had become like a father to him since his mother went away. 

The king had even mentioned him by name before, proud of work he'd done in the stables. But the other boys made him a pariah. This was Spencer’s chance to prove that he could be a man. He never had a brethren before and this was his chance.

***

“I brought you something.” Frank walked into Sarah’s room. “I know it’s getting late but I wanted an excuse to check on you. They’re called apple tarts, and Ms. Clemmons made them for dessert tonight. The confection on top is called icing she said. I found I didn’t like it at first but then I did.”

“I'm afraid I'm not decent, m'lord.” Sarah almost seemed bashful when she said it. 

She never seemed bashful since she’d come to him. She was in bed now, her long black curls falling past her shoulders instead of up in a bun or under a head wrap. Her gown was nearly transparent, his eyes seeing more of her caramel brown flesh than ever before. Frank didn’t look away, instead he put the small tray on her lap.

“I won't stay long I promise.” He smiled as he sat down in the chair by her bed. “You deserve something sweet tonight. Try them.”

Sarah put her book aside and picked up one of the tarts. It was delicious, though the confection on top was sweeter than she would normally eat.

“You're right about the confection, m'lord. But they are delicious.”

“You were missed at dinner tonight.” Frank said. “I don’t like the other girls, they always spill the wine.”

“They fear you m'lord.” Sarah replied.

“You don’t fear me. Why is that?”

“I don’t know. You’ve always been kind to me. Your grace has been my grace, m'lord.”

“Do you tell me things just to appease me?” Frank asked. “Women can be that way, you know. It is one of the curses upon them. Just the sound of your voice appeases me, Sarah.”

“When you ask for the truth I shall always tell it to you. I know no other way.”

“I knew you were special from the moment I saw you.” he couldn’t help but caress her cheek. “My little spitfire, made of dragon’s blood and lava. George has a horrible temper. I assure you that he’ll never take it out on you again.”

“Yes m'lord.” Sarah nodded, eating more of her tarts. 

She wondered if she asked him to get rid of George would he do it. Lord Breitkopf felt something for her but she would never take advantage of that. This was especially since Sarah wasn’t quite sure what he felt. He was a smart man, if he even sensed he was being duped it was the end of her life for sure. But it wasn’t her body that he indulged in so what made him so enraptured with her? There were times when Sarah wished she knew and other times she was grateful she didn’t. Sometimes the truth was the toughest pill to swallow.

“Are you feeling better?”

“The duchess helped me to wrap the wound after we put some ointment on it. It’s my own special blend of blackberry root, herbs, and oils. It will stop the bleeding and promote healing.”

“Do you like the princess and the duchess?” Frank asked.

“I do, m'lord. I think the princess will make a wonderful mistress.”

“She doesn’t love me.” He shook his head.

“She doesn’t know you, m'lord. Show her who you really are.”

“Oh no,” Frank laughed some and shook his head again. “I can't do that.”

“A mere servant girl shouldn’t see the best side of you.” Sarah said. “She is to be your wife; you are to rule the realm together. Forgive me if I've spoken beyond my station, but she deserves the kindness of your heart.”

“You always seem to.” He nearly smiled. “It only makes me want more. Perhaps this is voodoo. Please don’t make me hurt you, Sarah…it might break my heart.”

“I don’t want to be hurt, m'lord. I only live to serve you.”

Frank stood from the chair and moved closer to her on the bed. He looked into her eyes, really looked into them. They were dark brown; the darkest he’d ever seen. But there was a fire deep inside of them. There was no evil in her face, her countenance, or her eyes. 

She was his conscience…what kept him from falling too far into the abyss. Frank didn’t know why and that angered and perplexed him on more than one occasion. But she was one of the only women he considered killing and quickly changed his mind. Usually when his mind was made up there was no turning back. The idea of being without Sarah was nearly too much to bear.

“You'll stay with me forever?” he asked. “I’d find happiness in that.”

“I will serve as long as it is your will.” She replied. It wasn’t as if Sarah had choices where her servitude was concerned.

“God forgive me for loving you as I do.” He bent to kiss her forehead. Then he whispered in her ear. “I’ll kill him if he ever touches you again.” Frank stood and backed away from her, almost as if he couldn’t believe the words that came from his mouth. “Sleep well, and remember that you shall rest until brunch tomorrow.”

“Yes m'lord.” Sarah nodded and smiled. “Thank you for your kindness, and the tarts.” 

“Goodnight, Sarah.”

“Goodnight.”

She wanted to push the chair up against the door when he left but it had been a long evening. The tarts were making her sleepy and surely they were supposed to do the opposite. She’d probably been sleepy anyway. Sarah finished the second one, they really were a lovely dessert, and then leaned to blow out the candles by her bed. The room was quite dim now with only the candelabra fixture on the wall lit. 

Mrs. Clemmons would surely come and blow them out before the night ended. The older woman usually came through the door between their rooms to look in on Sarah. She never once made mention of the chair at the door, surely she knew the reasoning behind it. As she curled under her blankets, Sarah said her prayers. She thanked God for her life, prayed for her family, prayed for her master, and prayed for the two new girls who lived with them. 

It was going to be a busy week or so leading up to the wedding. Sarah prayed for strength to get through it all. She could feel in the pit of her stomach that something was amiss. Everyone seemed on edge and she wasn’t quite sure why. As she pulled the covers up over her shoulder, her last prayer was that God have mercy on all of them.

***

“I got him!” Spencer exclaimed laughing. “I finally got him!”

“That’s great,” Morgan quipped. “Since we’ve all died of starvation by now.”

Spencer walked over to the tree and looked at the squirrel. He wasn’t quite dead yet so the boy turned his back to let him pass in peace. Then he wrapped him in some cloth and took him over to the men by the fire.

“One squirrel.” Will said as he laid the poor animal on the ground. “This is dinner?”

“It took me nearly a whole hour to catch him.” Spencer said. “It’s surely too dark now to get anything else.”

“If four men could eat off that poor bastard it'd be a miracle.” Hotch smirked.

“Five.” Spencer said it quietly. His stomach was growling and he hoped he wouldn’t have to go to bed that way.

“Is that poor dumb squirrel your first kill?” Morgan asked.

“I made a trap for a rabbit once but didn’t have the heart to kill it. He hadn’t done anything to me. I just wanted to catch him to prove to the other boys that I could.”

“Did you only kill that squirrel to impress us?” Sam asked.

“I killed him because I was hungry and this time I was bigger than him.” Spencer replied.

“You passed the test.” Morgan nodded. “I’d ask you to skin him but then it wouldn’t be anything left for us to eat.”

“I got it.” Will took the arrow out and went about preparing their meal.

Sam surprised them all when he pulled some quail meat from his pack. He threw the cloth that it was wrapped in straight into the fire. The last thing they needed was the smell attracting any animals. Will was being extra careful with the squirrel. It was why they’d camped near water. Keeping the site clean meant they wouldn’t be eaten in their sleep by wild dogs.

“How’d you get away with carrying that so far?” Morgan asked. He glanced at Spencer, who was practically salivating at the meat. “Watch your back, Reid’s drooling.”

“I wrapped it tight in my pack.” Sam replied, putting the meat on a stick to heat it. “My mother used to preserve meats a long time ago…I learned from the best.”

“And it’s still good?” Hotch asked. “It won't make us sick.”

“It’s got a whole day on it when the weather is like this. In hot weather, I wouldn’t give it a half day. The fire would burn away any toxin that got to it but I had it wrapped pretty tight so the chances are low. I think its fine.”

“Let Spencer eat his victory squirrel.” Morgan said. “I'm having quail tonight.”

“You know how to cook meat, Spencer?” Will asked. The poor squirrel didn’t have much to him but he’d keep the boy from starving along with the beans they had.

“No, but I can watch Sam and do the same thing.”

Will nodded. He stuck the squirrel meat on a stick and handed it to the boy. Then he sat down on a large log next to Morgan. Spencer stuck the meat into the fire.

“I really passed the test?” Spencer asked.

“You killed your dinner.” Morgan replied. “You passed, and the best part about that is that your prize is edible.”

“What do I do next? What's the next step to becoming part of the brethren?”

“Have patience, Spencer.” Hotch said. “Patience is a very big part of growing into a man. Some things don’t come easy and you want them to but not all the waiting and punching and grumbling in the world will make it so. There's a quote, good things come to those who wait. Memorize it and make it your own.”

“While you're memorizing you better turn over that meat before you burn it clean off the stick.” Will said.

“I was trying to follow what Sam was doing.”

“He's got a nice size cut of meat.” Morgan said. “You can barely make two squirrel sausages out of that guy.”

“I'm still gonna enjoy him. You think he's done, Will?”

“Keep him in there for a few minutes longer, just to be on the safe side. Some of the food they eat out here to survive can be poisonous for us. Cooking them thoroughly ensures we’re getting out as much of that as possible.”

“I'm going to remember all of this in my head.” Spencer said. “Still, I wish I could write it down.”

“Why?” Morgan asked.

“It’s more fascinating than what I've read in books. And there's a ton of fascinating stuff in books. I've read about pirates and Vikings and bubonic plague and Indians that live in faraway lands across oceans. Can you guys read books?”

“Who has time to read books when you're working to stay alive?” Morgan countered. “I read plenty in my childhood when I had time for such frivolities. I admit to trying to read The Prince recently but my Italian is even worse than my German.”

“I'm actually surprised by how good your German is.” Sam said. “There are certain words you say like a native.”

“My mother was born in Brandenburg. She met my father on what was to be a diplomatic trip with her family to Mauretania. It gets complicated after that.”

“You're a Halfling?” Hotch said.

“Don’t call me that.” Morgan’s voice turned dark. “I hate to hear that word. I am Prussian and Moroccan. I will accept being called a Moor, as the term was acceptable to my father. Anything else is disrespectful.”

“Apologies.”

“I'm kinda the same.” Will said. “My mother was French and Tunisian and my father was just French. So I got a quarter Moor blood in me. Those kids in Paris never let me forget it.”

“How did you end up in Saxony of all places, Will?” Sam asked.

“My mother was murdered…I wasn’t much older than Spencer. My father nearly gave everything, including his sanity to find the man who did it. The search for him was what led us here. There were some similar crimes. Sarah Danlin was a victim who lived. My father got close with her…I thought he might be in love with her once, or hoped that I would fall for her and settle down.”

“Did they ever find the guy who killed your mother?” Spencer asked.

“No. And dad died in the floods of Berlin about 5 years ago. I told him to come with me to higher ground but he refused. He was tired, looking for that murderer had taken everything out of him. I think he wanted to die; just didn’t want to let me see it.”

“You got a sad dad story, Spencer?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t know who he is.” The boy shook his head. “My mother never talked about him so I just assumed that he was dead. And she had to go and live in the abbey with the nuns because she had visions.”

“What kind of visions?” Sam asked. 

“She would see the lord and the devil. They would speak to her. Gideon said the nuns would take good care of her. So I'm on my own…I don’t have a family.”

“Are we sad or what?” Morgan asked, smirking. He took the quail meat Sam offered him. “I'm gonna use the king’s money to buy a plot of land, maybe settle down.”

“Where?” Will asked.

“I was thinking Kriegerin actually. They could use the manpower and I like the view.”

“I may go back there myself.” Hotch said. “I try not to think too far ahead though. What about you, Sam?”

“I'm going back into the priesthood.” He said. “If I live through this I want to be close to God again. I could study with the priests in Dresden or even Berlin.”

“So we’d split up?” Hotch asked.

“Nothing good lasts forever.” Will said. “I think we’d always find each other when we needed to.”

“Anyway, we have to get through this first.” Morgan said. “We’re barely halfway there…plenty of work left to do.”

“Do you have confidence we’re going to rescue the princess and the duchess?” Spencer asked.

“If they are where we think they are, we’re going to bring them home.” Hotch replied. “It might not be easy and it will surely be dangerous but we’ll get it done.”

***

“You visited the servant girl tonight?”

The voice came from behind Frank as he stood out on the veranda overlooking the property. This was what was left from his nuclear family. His grandfather and father were murdered. His precious mother wallowed for years before taking her own life. His brother died in battle and his sister giving birth to a child that survived her by a day. He was about to marry and had never felt more alone. Was everything he was about to put himself through even worth it?

“I didn’t know you were here, Catherine.” He didn’t look at her.

“I'm always here. You need only invite me in once. There are many heavy things weighing on you tonight.”

“I just wanted to make sure that Sarah was alright. That’s why I went to her quarters tonight. I don’t have to explain my actions to you.”

“You knew that she was alright…she always is.”

“What are you trying to say?” now he turned around. Frank wasn’t in the mood for mind games or word games tonight. This woman had plagued him enough.

“It’s not sorcery, this thing she has over you.”

“Isn’t it?”

“She would make a fine sacrifice for the goddess. She might even be good enough to be a vessel.”

“Absolutely not.” He shook his head.

“Then take her, Francis. Take her and make her yours; she already is yours. She belongs to you and yet you make little use of her. Own her, taste her flesh, break her…you’ve thought about it.”

“I've thought about a lot of things.”

“She makes you weak.” Catherine came and put her hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“Don’t push it.” His voice turned dark.

“You can have all you want.” She whispered. “You can have the princess and the servant girl and everlasting life and power. But these victories do not come without sacrifices.”

“Jessica will suit the goddess just fine. The plan has not changed.”

“And what about George?” she asked.

“What about him?”

“He's been a faithful soldier and has never asked for a thing in return. You're going to slice the throat of the one thing he wants for himself?”

“He would do the same to her, after he defiled her. That would make her useless to me. I’ll give him any girl in Bavaria he wants…he’ll get over it.”

“That’s not the way you treat someone who’s been by your side through everything.”

“Why do you care so much about George? He has nothing to do with any of this. Everyone is expendable; I’ll do what I must.”

“Not everyone.” Catherine shook her head.

“Everyone.” Frank repeated.

“No. There’s always going to be one and even if you won't admit it to yourself you’ve already admitted it to me on more than one occasion.”

“If this isn’t sorcery than what is it?” he asked.

“Have you ever considered that it might be love?” 

“Absolutely not.” Frank laughed. “Love is a frivolity, and I don’t have time for such things. I really don’t want to talk anymore. It’s been a long day and I need to rest. Tomorrow we begin the wedding preparations. 

“I’ll have Mrs. Clemmons working on the invitations as soon as Sarah gets back to the kitchen. Family from all over the duchy and beyond will be in attendance. I've got to get both Emily and Jessica fitted for dresses. Do you think the goddess will like her in red?”

“The goddess just wants what belongs to her.” She said. “How it comes matters little. But you still have some time to think about this.”

“The decision has been made. No harm will come to Sarah, surely not by my hand.”

“What if she wants to marry one day? What if she meets a man and falls wildly in love with him. What if it’s a man who’s right under your nose as we speak? Will you surrender her? 

“You're going to have your own wife soon and will no doubt be enjoying all her young, virgin body has to offer. But you'll hold onto the servant girl as well? You will until another man, a stronger man, takes her from you. He won't be so afraid to do what must be done.”

“Leave me!” Frank exclaimed, turning to face her with brimstone in his eyes. 

She was gone. There was no one there except for him. His hands started to tremble. He needed a neck. He needed a lovely alabaster neck to wrap them around and squeeze the life out of. 

The urges were rising again; it had been a while since he’d succumbed. Usually Frank would try to fight it, he was disheartened by the mess he had to clean afterward. But tonight…he couldn’t have Sarah and he couldn’t have Emily. Someone was going to pay for that. 

He stalked back into the castle through the veranda doors. He walked into the kitchen and out the side door to the yard. It was getting late but there were still some candles lit in the servant shacks. One of them would have to do. Anyone of them would do.

***

“You are entirely too calm!” Emily exclaimed, throwing the book down on the floor.

She didn’t mean to talk so loud; she didn’t want Frank to come into the room. But she felt as if she wanted to crawl out of her skin. Never in her life has she been trapped. Even though she had guardsmen, Emily was allowed to travel around Dresden unimpeded. Now she was a prisoner in this dank castle in a duchy not her own. She may as well have been on another continent. 

“And you're entirely too restless. You’ve been pacing that floor for nearly an hour; the hourglass will tell you. Are you any closer to a solution for your problem?”

“Maybe this is so easy for you because some man who is a complete stranger won't be jumping up and down on top of you in five days’ time. I'm not restless, I'm angry!”

“Emily…stop.”

Jessie tried to keep her voice calm. She put down her calligraphy tools and got up from the chair. This was their fourth day in Lord Breitkopf’s castle. He'd given them access to the library, a grand room filled with books, ancient weapons, writing materials, and musical instruments. Jessie was immediately drawn to the parchment and calligraphy quills. Emily wanted nothing to do with any of it.

“I was kidnapped from my home too.” She said as she walked across the room to the princess. “I'm not going to be married off to some displaced prince, but I am afraid. I'm afraid for you and I'm afraid for myself. George Foyet scares me and he follows me with his eyes. I have been witness to his brutality and fear I'm going to be his next victim. 

“There is a chance in five days’ time, just before Lord Breitkopf jumps up and down on top of you that he will sacrifice me to some ancient Norse goddess. I think I have just as much right as you to be losing my mind. Just because I don’t wear my emotions on my sleeve doesn’t mean that I'm devoid of them. If I focus on something else, clear the clutter, I can stay sharp. Staying sharp is the only way we’re going to get out of this.”

“I feel like a trapped fox.” Emily reached for Jessie’s hands. “I feel like I'm going to lose my mind.”

“Perhaps we should take a walk. Fresh air will do you some good.”

“It’s raining.” Emily said.

“It’s barely a drizzle. The air is nice and warm, besides we have an ombrello. Come,” she began to pull the princess towards the open veranda doors. “You need some fresh air. You need to breathe.”

Emily doubted that this would work. The air wasn’t even the same in Bavaria as it was in Saxony. She still felt choked by the heavy responsibilities around her neck and the burden on her shoulders.

“I surely don’t mean to snap at you.” sighing, Emily slipped her arm in Jessie’s and leaned her head on her shoulder. “I don’t think I could ever get through something like this alone. I am so grateful that you're with me.”

“You're the strong one.” Jessie said. “You’ve always been headstrong and I've been composed. They say we’re just like our mothers that way.”

“Everyone thinks that, but I'm not sure if it’s so. All our lives we've been prepared for so many things. There has been lesson upon lesson upon lesson. God, do you remember when mama made me learn how to play the cross flute? That was the worst thing ever. All those lessons and never once did they say to us, ‘this is how you survive if someone takes you from your bed and smuggles you into another duchy’.”

“For first timers I think we’re handling ourselves fairly well.”

“I concur.” Emily managed a smile.

“I've been thinking about it and I might have a plan.” Jessie said.

“Does it involve me marrying that man?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“I hate it already.”

“The wedding is the plan. Going through with it is the only way we can escape.”

“What are we going to do?” Emily asked.

“We’re going to disappear during the reception.”

“Oh yeah right.” The princess rolled her eyes. “I doubt that man is going to take his eyes off of me. And creepy George is always watching you, remember?”

“Don’t remind me.” Jessie shuddered just thinking about him. And now some Breitkopf cousin was coming and she had no idea what to expect. She was going to have to perform for some stranger but Jessie had never been the best actress. Her father let her speak her mind; that probably wouldn’t go well in Bavaria. “They’ll have to take their eyes off us eventually and that’s when we run.”

“I love you but this doesn’t sound like the best idea.”

“I'm going to create a diversion. I'm going to start a fire and that will draw Frank and George away from us. Then we run. I look out our window every morning and there is thick forest all around this castle. On the other side of that is the Danube.”

“We’re going to run all the way to the Danube?” Emily whispered. “That’s really far, Jessie. What are we going to eat and drink? Where are we going to sleep? What if there are wolves and bears out there? What if there are men worse than the ones we’ve encountered so far?”

“I’d rather be torn to pieces by a ravenous bear than by the men we've encountered so far.” Jessie replied. “I’d rather die a noble death, if I must die at all, than one crouched in a corner.”

“As would I.” Emily nodded. “Alright, we create a diversion and then run for it. There's a chance it could work.”

“It’s the only choice we have. I still have a few days to come up with something else but I think it’s going to be difficult to run before the wedding. There are too many guards about and with nothing else to do, they're watching us. But with hundreds of people here to celebrate, it'll be too many other people to watch.”

“Do you really think there will be hundreds of people here? He doesn’t have much family left if I am to believe the story he told me.”

“How do you have a celebration and a sacrifice without a crowd?” Jessie asked.

“I am never going to let you be sacrificed.” Emily squeezed her arm. “I swear to God I will kill him myself before I let it happen.”

“I wish I could say I'm not going to let you get married.”

Emily wasn’t thrilled about the wedding but she knew Jessie was right. If it turned out to be the biggest event in town there would be hundreds of people attending. She might have to go through with the sham ceremony but Emily wouldn’t be around to consummate the union. Fighting her way through what was waiting for her in the forest was better than what awaited her in some dark room upstairs.

“Ladies.” George walked onto the veranda and bowed in front of them. 

Emily and Jessie both froze. What was he doing here? Where was Lord Breitkopf when they actually needed him? The way George looked at them made them feel like slabs of meat. Emily with her raven hair and dark eyes and Jessie with her headful of beautiful blonde curls were used to the gazes of men. There was something else in his eyes though, something menacing in George that made the hair on the back of the girls’ neck stand up.

“I was wondering if I could have a moment of the duchess’ time?” he asked.

“I'm tending to the princess.” Jessie replied. “She was feeling slightly ill so I thought she could use from fresh air.”

“You can't hide from me forever, Jessica. It might seem otherwise but this castle can be a small place.”

“Please leave me be. I am troubled by the way you stare at me, sir. I am more than a piece of flesh and don’t want to be looked upon as such.”

“I usually don’t like my women mouthy.” George grinned, which made him look even more sinister. “For you I'm willing to make an exception…for now.”

“I beg you to give us leave.” Emily said. “M’lord said you're not to be here. I'm sure he wouldn’t be pleased if he found you disobeyed him.”

“I am his loyal general.”

“And I am to be his wife.” Emily took a deep breath. She let go of Jessie’s arm and walked closer to George. She could see that Jessie wanted to stop her but it seemed almost as if she had no idea how. Emily got as close to George as she was willing, there was about three feet of space between them. 

She was tired of being scared; she was just tired. To hell with this disgusting man and all of the disgusting men in the world. Women had so little power but whatever she had, Emily was about to take it back. “Would you like to bet your life on who has the most influence at the moment?”

“Princess…” Jessie tried but couldn’t say anything more. This was the Emily Prentiss she knew and loved. When her sister was fed up, it wasn’t always easy to bring her down. How much more trouble could letting her go get them into? They were already waste deep in the shit house.

“Woman, are you threatening me?” George laughed.

“If you come near my sister, you die. If I will it so then it will be so.”

“M’ladies?” Sarah walked out of the side door of the kitchen. She nearly gasped when she saw George but kept it in. “Come inside now, m’ladies, it’s starting to rain harder. I've prepared lunch for you and there are activities for the afternoon. Come.”

Jessie walked up to Emily and took her hand. They both walked past George, heads held high. He was scary but they were tired of letting him scare them. Emily would kill him herself if she had to. So little right now would make her feel better.

“That felt so good.” She let out a sigh of relief as they walked out of the library. “I almost felt like myself again.”

“I'm sure he's pretty angry about a woman standing up to him.” Jessie said.

“I couldn’t care less. You couldn’t care less either.”

“OK.” Jessie smiled. “Yes, I couldn’t care less either.”

“Let’s take a little power back.” Emily said. “I don’t know what's going to happen but I know I'm tired of being afraid. Whatever my fate, whatever the plan; I am a Prentiss. And Prentisses walked with their heads held high. You are a Prentiss as well, by providence if not by blood. We’re done cowering to these men…it’s time to work with whatever we have to get out of this alive. Are you with me?”

“I'm always with you, Emily. Let’s do it.”

***

The men had made it to Ingolstadt but didn’t manage to escape the storm that had been following them since they left Kriegerin. Thunder, lightning, and pouring rain besieged them just a few miles outside of the city limits. They managed to find shelter for a little while in an abandoned horse stable until it was safer to be outside. A while later they rode into Ingolstadt wet, hungry, and tired.

At the house of Sam’s first cousin, John Barton, they were welcomed with open arms. His family home wasn’t big enough for all of them but there was room in the barn to dry off and rest. John was apologetic; it wasn’t the nicest place to stay the night, but the men were grateful for his hospitality. Now it was time to see what information he might be able to offer.

“Oh my God, holy Moses, look at you.” Sam laughed, hugging his little cousin. “You're so gigantic. The last time I saw you, you were tiny winy. I think you were maybe four years old. What are you now, 15? 16?”

“I'm only eleven.” Stanley laughed too.

“Eleven is a pretty great age.” Sam smiled. “You're nearly a man now.”

“Dad taught me how to chop wood.” Stanley said. “I'm getting pretty good at it and want to get my own ax for my birthday.”

“If you work really hard I'm sure your dad will get one for you. How about reading?”

“Mama reads the Bible out loud to us and I'm memorizing a lot of passages. She also reads us tales about Hercules and Icarus and the gods. I make up stories sometimes for my little sister Georgean.”

“He's actually getting good with those made up stories.” John Barton smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “I come home after a hard day’s work to a good meal and a new story. It’s not a bad way to end the day.”

“Do you want to hear one, Cousin Sam?”

“Not right now Stanley, but surely before we leave. Right now we need to talk about grown up things with your father.”

“Go on back in the house, son. Put up your cloak; it’s still raining out there. Your mama will want to make sure you warm up by the fire.”

“Alright. Bye for now.” Stanley waved, turning and running through the large barn. When he pushed the heavy door open, Stanley put up his cloak to protect him from the rain. It had started to slack but was still falling at a steady pace.

“Is he going to be alright out there alone?” Derek asked.

“Stanley has been blind since the day he came into the world.” John replied. “If it’s one thing he knows it’s this land. He knows exactly how many steps it is, running or walking, from the barn to the house. He’ll be just fine.”

“I commend you for being a good father to him.” Morgan said. “Where I come from they leave the imperfects out in the sun.”

“His mother left him on the church steps. My wife and I had been trying for so long but weren’t blessed with children of our own. When the local priest asked us if we wanted to look after him we didn’t hesitate. The same with his sister Georgean. She was brought to the orphanage after intense fighting near the Saxony border. We don’t know where she comes from originally but it’s clear she has Moorish ancestry. We don’t care, they are our children.”

“God has blessed you with two of the best.” Sam said.

“You sound just like your dad. Are you a priest yet?” John asked.

“Not exactly.” Sam shook his head. “We’re only going to stay here overnight, John. We don’t want to put you and yours through any trouble.”

“I want to say family is never trouble but that surely isn’t true. I’ll help you if I can, you know that. Your dad was always good to me after my own died…I owe him that much.”

“Can you tell us anything about Lord Breitkopf of Bavaria?” Hotch asked.

“I can say if you're asking about him then this can't be good.” John replied. “What trouble has Francis stirred up all the way in Saxony?”

“We believe that he was involved in a plot to kidnap the only daughter of King Gregory.” Sam said.

“That sounds low even for him. Do I want to know what he would want with a kidnapped princess?”

“He wants to usurp the Bavarian throne and reclaim power.” Hotch replied. “Maybe.”

“Actually he…” Spencer stopped, sighed, and started talking to himself. “Don’t speak Spencer, stand over here.”

Will and Derek rolled their eyes but laughed a bit.

“We just want to know if any whispers have come across the river.” Hotch said. “We know he lives in Regensburg and that’s not far from here.”

“I heard some whispers that the Breitkopfs were planning a move, but that’s all I heard. Honestly they’ve been planning moves since before I was born. Its regular gossip in the markets and even in church.”

“What do you think they would consider a move?” Morgan asked.

“The Wittelsbachs practically destroyed their whole family when King Frederick III died.” John replied. “There were about five sides of the King’s family and he hadn’t declared an heir upon his death. Over the centuries Bavaria had been broken into as many as six parts to satisfy everyone who thought they deserved a piece of the pie. See, the Breitkopfs were heirs on Frank’s mother’s side. Mary Wittelsbach’s eldest son, a Breitkopf, would’ve been the male heir to her supposed piece of Bavaria. The Breitkopfs, father and son, wanted the power for themselves and would use the boy Frederick to get it. 

“It was why Gunther Breitkopf married her in the first place. So the Wittelsbach took care of him and his family before he could do the same to them…or so the story goes. Frank has probably spent the past 30 years or so coming up with one scheme after another to get what he believes is rightfully his. There’s always a Breitkopf cousin or two, especially those who were never high on the royalty ladder in the first place, willing to help him. Most of them are as corrupt as they come. Some live right here in town and…wait a minute.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“A letter came through yesterday.” John said. “It was left here because I deliver most letters and parcels in our part of the city. It was addressed to Werner Breitkopf.”

“Who’s Werner Breitkopf?” Will asked.

“He’s Frank’s second cousin, son of his first cousin Otto. The family likes to fashion Werner as a maverick and world traveler but he's really just a drunk philanderer who goes all over the world plundering what thieves leave behind. He left for a trip to India over a year ago and hasn’t yet returned. Some say he probably got what he deserved over there. In the godless places, they cut your head off for even petty crimes.”

“They do the same in France,” Will said. “Not that I'm opposed.”

“Do you think we could see the letter?” Hotch asked. “If Werner isn’t coming back then I'm sure he won't mind.”

“I can go and get it.” John nodded. “Are you boys still hungry? I'm sure there's plenty of stew left; Kate wanted to make sure she cooked that rabbit while it was nice and fresh.”

“I didn’t want to ask, but…” Spencer rubbed his stomach.

“It’s not a problem. Just relax, I’ll get that letter and I’ll be back.”

“This could be our way in.” Will said. He laid down on a large bale of hay, taking a piece of it and chewing on it. “We could pull the long lost cousin routine.”

“I'm sure this guy knows what his cousin looks like.” Morgan said.

“Not if he hasn’t seen him in some time.” Hotch shook his head. “John said this Werner was a world traveler. Lord Breitkopf may not have seen him in years.”

“Well which one of us would do it?” Will asked.

“I'm going out on a limb here and saying ‘not me’.” Morgan said. “Will, you look too French so I don’t think it would work. Hotch doesn’t have the temperament.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Hotch folded his arms.

“You'd probably snap the guy’s neck before we got anything out of him. You can be extremely patient in the right situations, and too hasty in others.”

“He's not lying.” Will said.

“Thanks.” Hotch grumbled. “That just leaves one of us.”

“I'm too young.” Spencer said. “I'm sure Werner is at least in his twenties. But I'm just gonna stand over here.” He leaned against a post and looked in the other direction.

“If I have to do it,” Sam said. “I’ll do it.”

“It could be dangerous.” Will said.

“I'm not worried about that. If the princess and the duchess are there, we need to get them out. It’s been nearly a week. We have no idea what's happening to them in his castle.”

“Do you think Foyet is there?” Morgan asked.

“I should hope not.” Hotch replied. “He's usually the take the money and run type. There are lots of jobs for ruthless mercenaries around here. As far as I know he holds allegiance to no one.”

“He is from Bavaria though.” Will said. “At least that’s what I heard. He would surely love to have some role in a new monarchy. If Lord Breitkopf needs soldiers he can gather the most deplorable.”

“If Lord Breitkopf marries the princess, he's going to have 10,000 men at the ready.” Sam said.

“They don’t know him; he can't trust them.” Morgan said. “When things get rough a man in power needs a wartime consigliere.”

“Foyet probably wouldn’t recognize me if he was there.” Sam said. “I don’t think he's ever seen me up close. But that’s another reason Aaron can't go in; he knows him.”

“He does.” Hotch nodded.

“Here is the letter.” John came back into the barn, pushing the hood of his cloak off his head. It was spring but the rain still had a chill in it. He put a small iron pot down on the hard ground. “And here’s some rabbit stew, enough for all of you to enjoy.”

“I can't thank you enough.” Morgan smiled and grabbed his wooden bowl.

Hotch carefully studied the Breitkopf family crest, pressed into a wax seal on the envelope. Then he sliced it with a small pocket knife and opened the envelope. The letter was short and to the point. Young Cousin, it has been too long since I've laid my eyes on you. You were always my sister’s favorite and I would love to see you again. 

I have a young woman here who looks forward to meeting your acquaintance and hearing your adventures. I am to be married in a week’s time and I want you there by my side. Come home, you are loved and missed. Your faithful cousin Francis.

“A young woman who wants to meet his acquaintance.” Hotch said, handing the letter to Will. “He must be talking about Jessie since he surely wouldn’t want his adventurous cousin making eyes at his supposed fiancé.”

“This letter proves they're alive and in good health.” Morgan said. 

“John, do you know how old Werner is?” Hotch asked.

“He's about a decade younger than Frank I believe, so probably about your age. I could be off by a year or so but not much more than that.”

“Tomorrow we ride to Regensburg.” 

“I hope that’s not the grand plan, Hotch.” Morgan said.

“We’ll discuss it soon.”

“I’ll take my leave.” John knew it was time to go. He didn’t want to know what they were up to and he was sure they didn’t want him to know. It wasn’t for the obvious reasons but because if he didn’t know then no one could force it out of him. If they were lucky, if John was, no one would ever know they spent the night in his barn. By sunrise or a little later tomorrow they would ride into Bavaria. “Cousin, I’d like to see you off in the morning if you allow me.”

“Of course.” Sam nodded. “We’ll never be able to pay you back for your kindness.”

“Sure we will.” Will grinned. “We’re about to be rich. You can have Spencer’s portion…he won't need it.”

“Hey!” the young boy exclaimed, his mouth full of rabbit.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” John said as he left them to whatever they were planning.

“Have some more stew, Hotch.” Morgan handed him a bowl. “We’re going to need our strength out there in the forest.”

“What?”

“Well how far away do you think we can go?” Morgan asked. “We have to be ready to strike but can't be too close. Strangers cause talk and talk causes action. We don’t want to be in town while this is going down.”

“Morgan is right.” Sam sat down on the hay bale beside Will. “I'm going to be Werner. I’ll take Will as my body man and Spencer to give an air of legitimacy to the girls. They’ve been through a rough time and a familiar face will be just what they need to know the ordeal is almost over.”

“You're not taking the kid.” Morgan shook his head. “You'll get him, and all of us killed. I’d like to live to spend all the money I'm gonna get for this job.”

“I can be his horse boy.” Spencer said, shoveling stew into his mouth. “I know that job and I won't be in the way. I’ll sleep in the stables if I have to. I can do it, Morgan; I know I can.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Hotch said with a stern face. “It’s disgusting.”

“Sorry.” Spencer said. His mouth was still full.

“I will kick your ass kid, do you hear me?” Morgan poked Spencer in the shoulder. “If you get yourself killed, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I won't, I promise.”

“I'm going to need some better clothes.” Sam said. “I'm sure there's no way that Werner Breitkopf, cousin of grand royalty, dresses like a priest’s son.”

“You’ve got a little money in your pocket.” Will said. “We can get you dressed in Regensburg before we storm the castle gates.”

“Do you think this plan is going to work?” Spencer asked.

“You were oh so confident a few seconds ago.” Hotch said.

“In my part, sure. I could keep my head down and tend to horses with my eyes closed. I mean the dangerous stuff that you guys have to do. It’s going to work, right?”

“We’re going to save the princess and duchess.” Sam said. “We have a relatively foolproof way in. It’s all about how we handle it once we get through those doors.”

“I was worried he and the princess were already married.” Hotch said. “The letter shows that they're not but will soon be.”

“I love weddings.” Will smiled. “Perfect excuse to celebrate, drink too much beer, and fall face down in a cow patch before you get to do more than kiss the bride.”

“Your wedding was the best I’d been to in some time, LaMontagne.” Morgan grinned and patted his friend’s back. “Weddings can get crazy; anything can happen.”

“Brides and maids of honor can slip out unnoticed for a while.” Sam said.

“Especially with the proper diversion.” Hotch said.

“I was always fond of fire.” Will said. “Nothing deadly but people like to gape. A little fire, everyone running toward it and you running away.”

“It could work.” Sam nodded.

“Will,” Derek slapped the Frenchman on the leg. “Show him what you have in your pack.”

Grinning, Will pulled out a small jar of black powder. He also had small thick paper, like cardboard to roll the powder in. “I ran out of wicks unfortunately. Jennifer was all about candles over the winter. She thought the soothing light was better for Henry.”

“I have a few in my bag.” Hotch said. “If there aren't enough you can purchase some in Regensburg.” He lay on one of the large bales of hay and covered himself with his cloak. Hotch was in no mood to complain about the night’s rest. 

Over the years he had slept in less comfortable places. Over the years he slept in many dangerous places. This might be the best night of sleep he'd gotten so far on this trip. Since the next couple of days would be telling, it might be the only one got before getting back to Meissen.

000

“Cousin, I want you to be safe.” John hugged Sam. “This is a dangerous undertaking.”

“I plan to make it out alive.” Sam said. “I pray to.”

“You're a smart and handsome young man. Why don’t leave this kind of work for those who have nothing to live for? You should settle down, find a good woman; start a family. There's still time to become a priest. Do the followers of the heretic even believe in the priesthood?”

“German Lutherans believe in the Apostolic Succession.” Sam replied. “I can still study the teachings of the church and become a priest though it’s not the same as a priest would be in Holy Roman Empire.” 

“That’s more than a mouthful.” John said. He was a devoted Catholic, as most Bohemians were. He did not believe in the Reformation or the teachings of the heretic, Martin Luther. But Sam was family. Religious changes that took place in Saxony were not his responsibility. All John could do, because he loved him, was pray for his soul and hope he didn’t burn in hell. 

“I’ll always be grateful for your hospitality and your help, John.”

“If you're on the run out of Regensburg, stop back here. You can lay low for a day or so and no one will be the wiser.”

“I appreciate it. We hope not to leave many behind who would come for our heads.”

“Have you ever killed a man, Sam?”

“In defense of my life, yes.” He nodded. “And I’d do it again in defense of another. I love you, cousin.”

“I love you too.” John hugged him again.

The men were getting their packs together and mounting up for the ride to Bavaria. It was just after sunrise and still drizzling in Ingolstadt. The dark grey clouds in the sky were moving north though and would probably clear sometime in the late morning. For now they would have to soldier on through the rain.

“Hey Stanley,” Morgan pulled something from his pack. “C'mere kid, I got something for you.”

“What is it?” Stanley approached him and held out his hand.

“If you practice with this you'll be ready for your own ax in no time.”

Stanley took the long stick, running his fingers along the smooth wood.

“What is it, Morgan?”

“It’s an ax handle without the blade. Believe me, these can be just as dangerous when you get into a good fight. Get to know it, let it blend with your hand. Try hitting the center of the wood with it as many times as you can. The wood won't split of course but once you’ve mastered it you'll definitely be ready for a blade.”

“This is great,” Stanley smiled. “I’ll practice every single day, I promise I will. Thank you so much.”

“You can be a warrior kid.” He said. “Don’t let anyone tell you that you can't.”

“I can?”

“You can be anything you want. See, when you're missing something other folks have they think they got something on you. They don’t. Just because you can't see doesn’t mean you can't soar.”

“I love it.” Stanley was breathless as he caressed the ax handle.

“Be careful with it; respect its strength at all times. Being careless will always be your doom.”

“Just like in the stories Mama tells us.”

“Exactly.” Morgan smiled and rustled his hair. “Take care, kid.”

“I will Morgan.” Stanley smiled.

“Hey guys,” Spencer came out of the barn carrying his pack. He had nothing when they first started out but the team banded together and made him a survival kit. He wasn’t even sure he knew how to use it; he carried it because his life depended on it. “I've looked all over and I can't find my saddle. I'm not going to be able to ride without it.”

“There it is.” Hotch pointed up to a tree. He didn’t seem interested at all.

Spencer looked up and gasped. What was his saddle doing up there? How did it get up so far? How was it going to get down?

“What the…?”

“Hurry up and go get it.” Morgan said as he mounted his horse. “We haven’t got all day; we need to get moving.”

“I don’t think…”

“Have you ever climbed a tree, Spencer?” Sam asked.

“I have under duress, yes.” The boy nodded.

“Did you fall and break any bones?” Will asked.

“No.”

“Then go and get it.” Hotch said. “You'll do just fine.”

Spencer took a deep breath, looking up at the branch where his saddle dangled. This was a test; he was sure of it. Someone with confidence would climb up there and get it. If you wanted to ride, if you wanted to be part of the brethren, you had to have confidence. 

He went to the bottom of the tree and put his foot up on a broken branch. As much as Spencer wanted to, he didn’t close his eyes as he began to climb. If there was one thing to be grateful for it was that the saddle wasn’t all the way up. The wood was a bit slippery but Spencer held on tight as his mind quickly moved to find branch after branch that would sustain his weight. 

He finally climbed onto the branch where the saddle sat. Spencer reached out for it, throwing it over his shoulder. It was weighty but he was able to carry it. He slipped once on the way down but was able to grip the branch tight and hold on. Will and Morgan both hopped off their horses to help.

“I got it.” He said as he started moving down the tree. “I got it.”

“Are you sure?” Morgan asked.

“I’ll be down in just a second.”

When he finally got back on the ground, Spencer bent down and kissed the mud. Then he rested against the trunk of the tree. With his feet on the earth, the rain felt good on his face. He had his saddle and was alive to tell the story.

“Are you alright, Spencer?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” He was breathless as he nodded.

“Mount up,” Hotch said. “We have to get going.”

Morgan reached out a hand to help him off the ground. He smacked Spencer’s shoulder as he walked over to his horse and saddled up. The kid tried not to smile too hard as he climbed onto the horse. Spencer wanted to be happy but knew there was probably a long way to go before he truly became brethren. Risking his life would be somewhere in there, of that he was sure. 

They were about to ride into Regensburg and unknown dangers. He would try to remember that he didn’t have to be the hero of the story as he always wanted to be. Just being there, being a part of the group of men who saved the princess and lady would be good enough. Spencer knew the four men would have his back and he wanted to make sure that he had theirs as well.

***

“Your bust and waist line are near perfect, Your Highness.” The older woman smiled as she wrapped the measuring tape around Emily’s breasts. “You are going to have the most beautiful dress Bavaria has ever seen, save for the young Prince’s mother of course.”

“Zina made my mother’s wedding dress as well.” Frank looked up from the book he was reading. “She learned a special stitching in her homeland of Kiev that makes her clothing so beautiful. I wanted you to wear what my mother wore, what my sister wore, but it was lost many years ago.”

“Don’t worry sweet prince.” Zina Chernus smiled. “When you see this beautiful young lady on your wedding day it will take your breath away.”

“Are you sure you're going to be able to make two dresses in such a short amount of time?” Frank asked. 

“Of course I will. My girls will work through the night if they have to. I've made 5 Breitkopf wedding gowns and it’s an honor to be making my sixth.”

“The Austrian neckline will be the best.” He said. “I want modern but still modest…no wife of mine will look like a French strumpet. That look is becoming quite popular amongst the masses but has no place in Bavaria.”

“M’lord, I would feel more comfortable if you spoke not of France with such disdain.” Emily said. She did her best to keep the anger from creeping into her voice. “It is the land of my mother and its blood flows through my veins.”

“Aww,” Zina smiled. “She speaks. I was beginning to think our soon to be queen might have no voice at all.”

“Oh she speaks.” Frank managed a smile. “She speaks her mind and means as much when she does. Forgive my prejudice, my love,” he took Emily’s hand and kissed it. “No ill of France will ever come across my lips again.”

Emily slipped her hand out of his, hoping no one noticed that she wiped it on her dress. She was dressed simply today so that measurements could be taken for her wedding gown. Since Frank insisted on being in the room, Emily refused to strip down. They were not married as of yet and she had a right to her modesty. No one was in disagreement. 

As the day drew closer, Frank insisted on being by her side more and more. The only time she could escape was when he drove into town most afternoons and at bedtime. She was still sharing a room with Jessie, refusing to let her sister be moved. For they would be separated soon enough, she insisted that she have this time with family. Frank could find no reason to deny her that. Once they were married her protestations would cease; he would make sure of that. 

He granted her wish and instead spent his nights pacing in the study, avoiding Catherine’s cryptic conversation, or lurking near Sarah’s room. The urge to harm had not burst through again since the incident the other night. He felt so powerful when he snuffed the life out of the servant girl, Sissy. Hopefully it would sustain him until the sacrificial ritual. As for his sexual needs, sometimes more voracious than he could control, Sissy had been helpful there as well. 

Last night he could hardly sleep. He tossed and turned with no focus for his desire. Only the image of Sarah in her nightgown that sated him. As he brought himself to a roaring climax, Frank thought of Sarah’s face. He thought Emily’s face, her body, and the way she would cry, moan, or even scream when he sank into her virgin flesh for the first time. Truthfully he hadn’t slept so soundly since George and his men rode into Dresden almost a week ago.

“Shall I have no say on what the dress looks like?” Emily asked. “It is to be mine after all.”

“I must insist that you wear something similar to my mother.” He replied. “It is a Breitkopf family tradition dating back to my paternal great-grandmother who married Duke Otto Breitkopf of Brandenburg nearly a century ago. Tradition is very important to me, Emily.”

“It is to me as well. I have none here and I will have to create new things. My mother’s jewels, my family Bible, all of it is back in Dresden. I ask my m’lord for one thing I can make my own as we begin our life together.”

“She's a sweet talker.” Frank smiled at Zina, who seemed invested in the conversation. “Please excuse us; let us speak in private.”

“Of course.” She stood and bowed. “When shall I measure the lady?”

“In just a few moments. I’ll have Jessica brought in.”

“Thank you m’lord.”

Zina left the room and Frank helped Emily down from the small stool she was standing on. She kept eye contact with him as he began to speak. She was going to cower no more; had made up her mind that the only Emily he need know was her true self.

“Soon all you desire will be yours.” He said. “You will have your mother’s jewels and your family Bible. I am sorry I cannot give those things to you right now. But we must marry quickly. I know that you understand that.”

“But doesn’t a couple create their own traditions upon marrying?” Emily asked. “Many paintings will be created and grand stories told of our day. How can I hear and see them when my thoughts and dreams are not even a part of it? Let us not pretend that this is a grand love story. The circumstances are a bit strange for both of us I'm sure. But I am here and this is my fate…and I want to pick my gown.”

“Kiss me, and I’ll grant you any wish that you desire.”

“That’s blackmail, m'lord.” She said. “Has there not been enough coercion between us to last a lifetime?”

“You’ve spoken enough.” He took hold of her wrist, not too gently, and pulled her against him. “Use your lips for a kiss or there shall be silence on the subject of the dress, Princess. Which way it goes matter little to me.”

“It seems as if you have more invested in my decision than you want to reveal, m'lord.”

Emily had only kissed two men in her life. She’d done so willingly and with enthusiasm. It seemed as if her third wasn’t going to be that way. She had a choice but didn’t want to fail this test. If she gave away this kiss, it might tip things in her favor. If she gave away this kiss, it might seal Frank’s control over the situation. 

“You are testing me, m'lord.” She slipped out of his arms. “And I will not fail. A lady doesn’t give away kisses for trinkets…she is raised better than that. What kind of wife would I be if you couldn’t trust my lips around any man who offers me things?”

Frank wasn’t sure what to say but he managed a smile.

“We have to get the lady fitted for her dress.” He said. “I promise to let you admonish me more over dinner but for now we must stop these games. You will wear the dress.”

“I will wear the dress.” She repeated. “Your word it will be the last clothing decision you make for me.”

“You want my word on a lot of things.”

“You want my hand; should I not get something from the union?”

“My word.” He replied. “Mrs. Clemmons!” he shouted her name twice before the housekeeper opened the door and walked into the study. 

“Yes m'lord?”

“Please have Zina come back in and get Jessica from the garden. It’s time for her fitting.”

“I was going to tell you m'lord, but didn’t want to disturb your private conversation. Young Werner has just arrived. He's been entertaining the ladies in the dining room.”

“He's here?” Frank’s eyes lit up. They were hazel; greener in the spring than in any other season. He held out his arm for his fiancé. “Come Emily, you must meet him. Come.”

She took his arm and they walked out of the study. His steps were quick as they made their way through the hallway and then the living room. As soon as they were in the dining room, Sam stood from his chair. He looked at Emily and then at the man known as Lord Francis Breitkopf. A big smile came to his lips.

“Cousin.” The young man opened his arms.

“Werner. How good it is to lay eyes upon you again.”

Emily couldn’t believe it but she thought she saw tears glistening in Frank’s eyes as the two men embraced. He held Werner out in front of him like a prized gift and then caressed his face. After a moment they were hugging again.

“You still have the best bear hugs on this side of the Danube.” Sam said laughing. “It’s good to see you.”

“You look different, boy, but you’ve got the Breitkopf genes in you.” Frank slapped Sam’s cheek. “That I will always be able to see.”

“It’s been over a decade; I grew up you know.” Sam said.

“So I've heard tale. Was your trip here without difficulty?”

“Other than the rain it was just fine. I've got my boy out in the stable tending to the horses. And this,” Sam pointed to the man standing across the room. “This is Monsieur LaMontagne, head of my security detail.”

“A Frenchman?” Frank looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“We met on a hunting party in Iberia. The treacherous conditions there would bring any men closer. If you want it dead and want it dead fast then you want LaMontagne. And this,” Sam looked at Emily. “Is this she?”

“It is.” Frank nodded. “Emily, Princess of Saxony; Countess of Upper Lusatia.”

“Do you mind?” Sam asked as he swept Emily up in his arms. “You're family now.” He kissed her cheek. “We Breitkopfs are an affectionate kind, when we want to be.”

“I see that m'lord.” She was a little shaken but pretended not to be.

“Now I know why it took you so long to marry.” Sam laughed as he clapped Frank on the back. “You were waiting for one of the most beautiful girls in the world. And trust me, I've seen a lot of this world. This woman is surely one of the most stunning. Although…”

“Although?” Frank asked.

“I have to say that her sister may give her some competition.” Sam glanced back at Jessie and smiled. “She has the most beautiful eyes in the realm, I'm sure of it. Never have I seen sisters with such different but beautiful faces. Tell me, where is your mother from Emily.”

“She is a French woman, m'lord; born in Alsace.” Emily replied. “Her family is part of the House of Valois.”

“None of that m'lord stuff.” Sam shook his head. “I'm just Werner. We are family after all; no need for formalities. As long as that’s alright with you cousin.”

“It’s just fine. Come,” Frank gestured toward the table where Jessie was sitting with Zina Chernus. “Sit, we shall eat and discuss many things. Good things are coming, young cousin, and you know I want you by my side when they do. But Jessica, you must go and be fitted for your wedding dress. There isn’t much time to dawdle.”

“Yes m'lord.” She stood up.

“Shall I walk with you, Duchess?” Sam asked. He came over to where she stood and put his arm out.

“I…” she stammered a bit, not sure at all how to respond. “Well…”

“This is women’s work, young man.” Zina laughed and shooed Sam away. “I will bring the young lady back shortly. I'm quite sure your temperature won't be any lower then.”

Jessie smiled as Zina led her out of the room. Sam smiled after her before putting his attention back on Frank and the princess. Emily didn’t look happy but she didn’t look scared either. He couldn’t quite make out the look on her face and Sam had always been good at reading people. Frank was grinning, which made him look like a shark about to devour his prey. If that was the face of a joyous man, Sam would be OK with never seeing joy again.

“Sit, sit.” Frank said. “I want to know all about your worldly adventures. Have you made the Breitkopf name proud? First let’s get some food and wine out here, this is a celebration. Sarah!”

“M'lord.” She came from the kitchen doorway and stood in the middle of the floor. 

“Bring us apple wine. Bring us quail and chestnuts and sweet corn. My young cousin is hungry from his journey. We shall eat and celebrate.”

“Of course m'lord.”

Sam’s eyes followed her out of the room. As he looked back at Frank he could see that the prince was doing the same. Perhaps there was something to that.

“And where on the earth did you find such an exotic creature?” Sam asked.

“Eyes back in your head, Cousin,” Frank laughed a bit as he pulled out Emily’s chair. “She isn’t on the menu.”

“I always thought you were blessed and lucky.” Sam laughed as he sat at the table. “Oh how right I was. I have no idea how you get anything done with three such flawless women in your presence.”

“You should consider yourself lucky too, young one. For I have many gifts to bestow upon my loved ones and you’ve always been my favorite. We’re about to get back what belongs to us. You and I, Werner, we’re going to rule the world.”

“I can't say that doesn’t sound appealing. It’s been a long time and our family name deserves to be righteous upon the tongue once again. Before we begin, can my man have a look around? I insisted we have nothing to worry about in the presence of family but LaMontagne hasn’t gotten where he is by trusting another man’s gut.”

“I hear you. Feel free to look where you’d like, Frenchman…mi casa and all.”

“You speak more than the father tongue, m'lord?” Will asked.

“I had a Spanish girl here once; she didn’t last long. I learned a few things.”

“Go man.” Sam waved Will away. “I'm going to be here awhile waiting for that lovely lady to return.”

“Which one?” Will asked with a smirk. He bowed and excused himself.

Will was sure he'd have some time to explore the place; Sam would keep Lord Breitkopf busy. The castle was large and there were many hidden spaces and rooms. Will just needed to make sure there was an escape route when they were making their way out. He needed to see where the guards stood and what kind of security measures they took to keep people in or out. 

Getting a look at the weapons they carried would be good too but he wasn’t sure how close he could get on his first inspection. It was important not to draw too much suspicion. Making sure that his charge was safe was plausible, being overly curious wasn’t. Will would keep his eyes and ears open as that was the best way to gather information. He would let the doors, windows, and walls tell him everything he needed to know.

***

“I already hate this place.” Morgan grumbled as he tended to the fire. He would have to be careful and not set the whole barn ablaze. He was lucky they found this place as the drizzle refused to let up.

“It’s not one of my favorite places either.” Hotch said. He ate some of the blackberries he had in his fruit satchel, trying to make the floor as comfortable as possible. “Hopefully we won't be here long.”

“We’re going to have to venture into Regensburg eventually. How else are we going to find out what Lord Breitkopf is planning? It'll be too dangerous for Sam or Will to try and find us.”

“I'm a little worried about the attention we could bring.” Hotch said.

“I think you mean to say you're a little worried about the attention I might bring.”

“No,” he shook his head. “There are probably a fair amount of Moors in the territory. There has even been some intermarriage. While not an everyday occurrence, you won't draw more attention in the city than you would anywhere else. We’ll get through tomorrow and ride into the city on the third morning. There will surely be talk of a big wedding.”

“Yeah.” Morgan nodded.

“Is something on your mind? You seem distracted.”

“I'm just thinking.”

“Share with me; we've got nothing else to do on this godforsaken night.”

“I find it puzzling that you always expect us to empty our souls when you reciprocate so infrequently.”

“I don’t want to fight.” Hotch shook his head.

“I'm not fighting, I'm just talking. You wanted to know what's on my mind. That’s on my mind.”

“I lost everything, Morgan…everything. My mother, father, and brother were killed that night and my house burned to the ground. We watched Sam’s dad die.” Hotch took a deep breath. This was a story that only one other person knew. “We watched and there was nothing any of us could do about it. We ran for our lives into the surrounding woods not even knowing if we were going to live or die. 

“There was a time when I thought I might be the next King of Saxony. It was presumptuous, I'm sure, but I was just a kid. Kids are allowed to have dreams aren't they? I was winning jousts, I was impressing in my lessons…the king had noticed me. 

“I was of the right station, not too high and not too low, to marry Emily. My father was someone of importance; my mother’s family even more so. And in an instant everything was gone. If it wasn’t for Sam I don’t even think I’d be alive right now. We did whatever we needed to just to survive.

“You think I wasn’t doing the same?” Morgan asked. “I stowed away on that boat from Mauretania because I wanted to live. They found me and could’ve thrown me overboard but decided instead to place me in their service. There were a lot of nights when I wish those white men would’ve chose the former. 

“They tried to break me, did unspeakable things to me, but I got free. I still have nightmares sometimes. I don’t do what we do out of revenge, I do it because I don’t want the children of the coming century to live like we had to. Men like Breitkopf don’t deserve to be king. 

“I don’t know if any man deserves to rule over all others but I certainly know that he does not. I can't beg you to trust me Hotch, and I can't force you. But know that I survived too and there's probably not much you can tell me that I won't understand on the deepest human level. We’re in this together.”

“I just want to get her back.” Hotch said. “She deserves to live a happy life. I'm under no pretense that it could ever be with me, but it'll be with someone. It can't be with Breitkopf.”

“We are going to get her back. Do you think we’ll get our money?”

“I can't imagine the king thinks we’ll fail.”

“He probably thinks we’ll get murdered over here.” Morgan said. “It’s not entirely out of the realm of possibility.”

“If we don’t make it then neither does his daughter.” Hotch said. “While he might not give a damn about us, Emily and Jessie mean the world to him. You're right, he might think we’ll be murdered. But I bet that he's praying for the opposite.”

“I hate just sitting here. I'm not used to doing a job that involves doing nothing.”

“We’ll be doing something soon enough. I just hope that Sam, Will, and Spencer are safe. Lord Breitkopf is a dangerous man with a ridiculous plan. He's not above killing someone to keep them from stopping him.”

“Can you tell me now what the hell you were thinking bringing the kid along?” Morgan asked.

“I don’t even know.” Hotch shrugged. “The geography thing sounded like bull but I knew we would need the quickest route from where we were to where we were going. The longer we took, the less chance we had of finding the girls alive and safe. Even though I didn’t want to believe him, I did.”

“I don’t want him getting himself killed. He's got heart, I can admit that, but he's got to be about 85 pounds soaking wet. He has no idea how to use weapons and definitely doesn’t have the subtlety to talk himself out of anything. He's a walking target.”

“That’s why he's staying in the stable.” Hotch said. “Spencer is going to be fine. Will and Sam are going to keep him safe. In a few days this will all be over. We can go back to Saxony and live our lives. It'll be much easier with all the money we’re going to make off this job.”

“You could retire in style.” Morgan smiled. He sat up against a bunch of burlap sacks and tended to the fire.

“I don’t know if I could ever stop doing this. I don’t know if I really want to stop. But it might be nice to have a place to go and lay my head when I'm not on the road. Did you mean what you said about possibly settling in Kriegerin?”

“They need some more able-bodied men there; I know that for sure. It’s a nice little town as little towns in Saxony go. Like you, I want to be on the road…it calls to my spirit. But having a family, a place to call home, could never be bad. I have to continue on the Morgan family name. I'm all that’s left.”

Hotch knew the feeling. He almost told Morgan he had a son but something stopped him. That was revealing too much, and not just about himself. He would have to expose Megan and Jack too. He'd find out eventually, if the move to Kriegerin really happened. Maybe they could talk about it then. 

Things were going to change after this mission was over, Hotch could feel it. They were going to have a lot more money and surely be in the king’s favor. Will would be able to relax at home with his family, be a father to his son. Hotch wanted to do the same. Morgan wanted to start a family. Sam needed to go back to school and become a priest like he'd wanted to since childhood. There would always be a chance to ride again; the world wasn’t lacking for people who needed help.

***

She tossed and turned for some time, unable to sleep. Finally Emily sat up and threw the covers off. Her movements didn’t seem to disturb Jessie in the least. She lit a candle, got out of bed, and started walking around the large room. They were going to escape; it was almost time.

She had to marry Frank but they were going to escape. Emily had no idea how they would ever get home but soon this place would be just a distant memory for her. She wasn’t going to let anything stop her from getting away. Stalking back over to the bed, Emily put the candle on the bedside table and began to poke Jessie.

“What? Hey, ow, what?” Jessie rolled over in bed, her sleepy eyes glaring at Emily. “What are you doing? What are you poking me for?”

“You're sleeping rather soundly tonight.”

“It’s all this rain.” Jessie yawned. “I guess it’s making me tired. I really hope the sun comes out soon…it never rains this much at home.”

“What exactly is going on?” Emily asked.

“What?”

“You heard me, I want to know what's going on.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jessie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. “You poke me until I wake up and then you ask me vague questions. Emily, are you alright?”

“You're smitten with him. Don’t tell me you're not because you are.”

“What?”

“If you say what one more time I'm going to smack you.” Emily got angry.

“You will not.” Jessie’s tone was defiant. “Keep your voice down; they shouldn’t hear us fighting.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” she exclaimed. “If you want to talk so much you can tell me what is going on with you and him.”

“Who’s him?”

“Werner Breitkopf. I see your eyes Jessie; they sparkle whenever he speaks.”

“They don’t.” she shook her head.

“Really? You went on a walk alone with him tonight.” Emily said.

“I felt I couldn’t decline. I wanted to but saying no around here hasn’t gotten us very far.”

“What else does he not want you to say no to?”

“Nothing.” Jessie spoke louder. “He was a perfect gentleman on the walk; nothing improper happened. He even apologized for putting me in a position where I felt I had to say yes.”

“He is the favorite cousin of a monster.” Emily said. “In my book that makes him one as well.”

“Do we have to fight? Do we really have to fight at heaven knows what time? You need to get some sleep. You hardly ate at dinner tonight…you look a bit pale.”

“I had to be measured for a wedding dress today. I had to be subjected to that man telling me if I wanted a say on what I would wear and not have to wear some replica of his beloved dead mother’s gown then I would have to kiss him.”

“He said that?” Jessie’s green eyes widened. “What did you do?”

“I said he was testing me and I intended to pass. My purity would remain intact and a woman of my stature kisses no man for trinkets or favors. He was both pleased and displeased with my answer. Then I was spared anymore when Mrs. Clemmons came into the room. What did you and Adventure Boy talk about? I assure you that all of his stories are lies. I wouldn’t be surprised if he and the Frenchman are more than just friends. They have sex like the Romans.”

“Emily, why are you saying such cruel things?” Jessie asked.

“What do you care if Werner prefers men to women? It’s not as if you have feelings for him or anything.”

“I just met him today. You just met him today. I'm sorry, OK. I hardly know what I'm apologizing for but I'm sorry that I decided to escape from this hell for a few hours and get swept up with someone to talk to. I didn’t have to talk about fears or escape or how I saw creepy George outside my window at sunrise this morning. 

“Talking with Werner, I didn’t feel so scared. I could stop thinking for fifteen or twenty minutes about my throat being cut to appease some ancient goddess. This is hard on both of us, Emily. Neither of us is more a victim than the other. You're to be married off to a man you would rather kill than kiss. And I might be in the weekend stew.”

“That’s a really unpleasant thought.” Emily turned up her nose and then she reached for Jessie’s hand. “I don’t mean to be cross with you. I love you, and you know that. I'm just…the walls are closing in on me. And I saw the way you looked at him tonight, Jessie. You might not even realize it but I've seen that look in your eyes a few times in my life.”

“I can't say what my eyes look like.” Jessie said. “But I assure you that I was spending time with Werner because that’s what's expected of me. I have as little choice in the matter as you do. Thankfully, at least for the moment, he seems to be cordial. It might all be a façade but I appreciate it right now. C'mon,” Jessie pulled her back under the covers. “You need to get some sleep…and you're going to eat a full breakfast tomorrow if I have to spoon feed it to you myself. There will be no hunger strike.”

“How can I have an appetite when I feel so sick all the time?” Emily asked as she leaned back on the pillows. “I can hardly keep anything down as we come closer and closer to the blue moon. It’s just three days away. Do you want to hear something ironic?”

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Those damn apples are really all I could keep down today. They really are.”

“Close your eyes Emily.” Jessie lay down beside her, their heads on the same pillow. “I’ll tell you a story. Do you remember when we were seven and Daddy built the giant carousel and fencing arena on the grounds for us? Do you remember how many evenings under the glow of the summer sun that we spent sword fighting to the death?”

“I remember you were better than me and I hated you for it. I wanted Daddy to send you back to your old home so I could be the best.”

“You selfish beast.” Jessie laughed and kissed Emily’s cheek.

“You were outside for quite a long time this evening.”

“I don’t think I was.”

“You were.” Emily nodded. “What did you talk about?”

“I don't know really.” Jessie shrugged. “He was very nice but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t think you should concern yourself too much with Werner. He's here to supposedly keep me company; I can't exactly ignore him.”

“I'm not worried about Werner, I'm worried about you. You shouldn’t be alone with him and you definitely shouldn’t be leaving me alone with Frank. He frightens me; I hate that feeling.”

“Werner frightens you?” Jessie asked, turning her head to look at Emily.

“No, Frank. Werner is handsome in a plain way…if that even makes sense.”

“It doesn’t really.”

“Do you think he's handsome?”

“Emily, go to sleep. You need to sleep and tomorrow we’ll be one day closer to getting out of here. I’ll do my best to not be alone with Werner anymore.”

“Do you promise?” Emily asked.

“I don’t think I can make that promise given the circumstances, but I can try.”

Emily closed her eyes but was doubtful she would be able to sleep. The longer they were stuck in that castle, she was sure she would never see her family or her beloved duchy again. What if something prevented them from escaping during the wedding reception? What if they were separated as Frank prepared to possibly sacrifice Jessie to some ancient Norse goddess. 

What if Werner were priming her as an appetizer? Emily’s head hurt. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt, and she thought she might throw up what little she’d eaten that day. Sleep was really the last thing on her mind but soon her eyelids became as heavy as her burdens. She had no choice but to close them.

000

Jessie lay beside her and thought about tonight. Did her eyes really betray her when it came to the dashing Werner Breitkopf? He was the enemy and she mustn’t associate with him in anyway. But the choice had never been hers. It was just their first meeting but he’d been kind to her.

Having him around was surely better than George lurking in every shadow. Jessie was actually becoming afraid to walk around alone. Emily stood up to him but what if he caught her by herself. Being able to walk outside for some fresh air in the evening was nice. For a moment, Jessie just let her mind wander and almost felt as if she was home.

“ _Your father must be devastated.” Sam said to her. He watched her as she looked out beyond the massive acreage of the Breitkopf estate._

_“I don’t know what you mean…I'm not entirely sure what to call you.”_

_“You can call me Werner.” He said. “I prefer to keep things informal and we’re to be family after all. What I meant about your father was that he parted with two beautiful daughters instead of just one. I commend him for that.”_

_Jessie just looked at him. He must not know they were in Bavaria against their will. He could be feigning ignorance, sent out there by Frank to see just how much Jessie would give away. She wasn’t going to fall into that trap._

_“It’s important to me to take care of Emily. I'm just glad we’re here together; being alone so far away would be hard.”_

_“Marriage isn’t easy for everyone. That’s why I've avoided it so long.” He laughed a bit._

_“I think it’s wonderful to meet someone you love so much you want to share your entire life with them.” Jessie said. “I know, it’s just a silly fantasy but I hold onto it anyway. We must marry to procreate and continue the family line. We must marry to secure land and armies and dowries and all the things that are really of no benefit to us as women. They could be but primogeniture rarely lands in our favor.”_

_“After Emily landed such a prime catch with my cousin I'm sure your father has high hopes for you.” Sam said._

_“Do you know much about Norse mythology?” Jessie asked, unable to help herself._

_She had to know more about this goddess Idun. She had to know if she had just days to live. She didn’t want to talk about the wedding as if it were the grandest event of the season. It was all a lie and Jessie didn’t want to think about it anymore._

_“Well let’s see; ask me what you want to know.”_

_She stopped in front of a bush of calla lilies. They had always been her favorite flower and three bushes bloomed in her name in the center of Dresden. Sam stopped with her and admired them as well. He put his hands behind his back, standing at ease. Jessie seemed nervous when she looked at him._

_“Can you name any of the Norse Gods?”_

_“Thor is the god of thunder; that much I know.” Sam said._

_“Do you know of a goddess called Idun?”_

_“I don’t.” he shook his head._

_“Oh.”_

_“Is something the matter, Jessica?”_

_“No.” she quickly shook her head and put on a smile. “I'm just tired I guess. There has been a lot of wedding planning; it’s all happening rather fast. I just haven’t had much time to breathe. This walk is nice.”_

_“I thought I would give the soon to be newlyweds a little alone time.” Sam said. “And I thought I could spend some time with you. My cousin said you were beautiful but his words pale in comparison to the reality.”_

_“Why is beauty always the first compliment a man gives?” she asked._

_“Could it be because your face is the first thing we see?”_

_“Perhaps.”_

_“If you told me that I was handsome, I wouldn’t be upset in the least.”_

_“I bet you wouldn’t.” she almost managed a smile._

_“You have a beautiful smile as well.” Sam said. “I can tell that’s not even a fraction of its full bloom.”_

_“You of all people should know that a young man and women being alone like this isn’t proper.” Jessie said. “What would people say?”_

_“If anyone was ever to question your honor, I have a bow and arrow that might make them rethink their position. What, why do you look at me that way?”_

_“You remind me a little of someone I think.” Jessie shook her head. “It’s silly I guess but…I knew him a long time ago. I hardly knew him, more like watched him from afar.”_

_“I believe that’s called a crush.” Sam said. “Though I have no idea why.”_

_“When I was ten I thought I might marry him. I had a very vivid imagination.”_

_“It didn’t work out?”_

_“He died.” She said. “During the Peasant’s Uprising his entire village was burned to the ground. There was hardly anything left. I never saw him again after that. So many things were never the same after that happened.”_

_“I'm so sorry, Jessica. No one deserves to feel that kind of pain. I know from experience that it never really goes away.”_

_“It might be too informal but do you mind calling me Jessie? I just feel like since we've been here…” Jessie sighed. “Everything has been so overly formal.”_

_There was nothing formal about being snatched from bed and smuggled out of Saxony but Frank called her Jessica since the day they met. Never in her life did Jessie think she would hate the sound of her own name. It was Shakespeare himself who created it for his play The Merchant of Venice. That had been her late mother’s favorite and how she got the name. She wanted to close her ears whenever she heard it come from someone’s lips in that awful place._

_“I definitely don’t mind being informal.” Sam said. “I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do in front of my cousin though, as he is old-fashioned. I shall call you Duchess in his presence and Jessie when we’re alone.”_

_“We’re not supposed to be alone, remember?”_

_“Allow a man to dream, will you?”_

_Jessie couldn’t help but smile. There was something both familiar and comforting about his big blue eyes. As soon as they met that afternoon she felt as if she’d known him before. She quickly brushed it off; it was impossible. But tonight in the garden Jessie was sure that she had. And then it hit her…Sam._

_He had been gone for five years now but standing next to Werner it was almost as if he never left. The two young people, he was almost eight years older than she, had only talked on a few occasions. His father was the priest for the king’s services and sometimes Sam would come along on Sundays. Then he started preparing Aaron Hotchner’s horse and weapons for the Saturday tournaments._

_Jessie and Emily loved watching all the men from their box and making up grand stories about them. She remembered crying alone when the word came that no one could’ve survived the Himmel massacre. The tournaments of the spring came back to Dresden just last month. Jessie always did her best to enjoy herself but it was never the same after they lost Sam and Aaron._

_Nothing was really the same again. That had been her first real brush with losing someone so close after her parents. But Sam had only been close in her heart and imagination. Jessie never got the chance to make it anything more._

_“We should go back inside.” Jessie cleared her throat. “I don’t want to be away from Emily for too long.”_

_“Of course.” Sam held out his arm. “Shall we?”_

_She took his arm. Tonight it was alright to shed a little propriety. Something in Jessie’s belly told her that telling Werner no would’ve been alright. She wasn’t sure if she could trust that feeling. Trusting anything right now could lead to her death_.

000

“He's got this place locked down pretty tight.” Will said. “There are three or four different exits but the windows would be a problem. Most of them are on the second floor and I noticed there are thorny bushes under nearly all of them. It’s like he doesn’t want anyone to escape. I think…hey, Sam. Sam? Are you listening to me?”

“Hmm?” Sam looked up from his thoughts. “I'm sorry; I was lost in my head. I'm sorry Will. It won't happen again. What were you saying?”

“I think if this damn rain ever lets up it might be in our best interest for Werner to convince his cousin to have the wedding reception outside. It will give us a much better chance to get away undetected.”

“You know that’s not going to happen, right?” Sam asked. “There's no way that Frank will let Emily or Jessie out of his sight for more than a few minutes. There are guards posted near their bedroom door. He tries to make it appear as if that’s normal but it can't be. The only people here are him and the servants. If his fiancée and her sister were here willingly, what would he need guards for?”

“Maybe you should ask him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think Frank loves Werner so much because they think alike. From what John told us, he didn’t sound like much of an upstanding citizen. Did you check on Spencer?”

“He’s comfortable in the stables.” Will replied. “I told him to watch his back and sleep with his stick.”

“I wish we didn’t have to leave him out there on his own. It’s too much of a risk for the girls to see him just yet. Emily looked utterly miserable tonight. She barely touched anything at dinner and didn’t have much in the way of conversation. Whenever I looked at her she seemed like a trapped animal.”

“Were you able to get anything out of Jessica?”

“She seemed to want to talk to me, talk to someone.” Sam said. “But of course she was afraid. She thinks I'm the cousin of the man who kidnapped her. There's no way she would trust me. One thing though, she asked if I knew much about Norse mythology.”

“Do you?” Will asked.

“I know enough. My mother used to read to me about Zeus and the Greek gods but there were always a few tales here and there about their Norse counterparts. She asked me about the goddess Idun. If my memory serves, she was the goddess of immortality. The gods didn’t live forever but her golden apples used to keep them vigorous; not as susceptible to injury.”

“Why would she bring that up?”

“I don't know.” Sam shook his head. “I told her I didn’t know who the goddess was. Maybe that was the wrong move.”

“It’s the first night, Sam, we don’t have to know everything at this moment. Maybe tomorrow you can tell Jessica that you remember a little about Idun. The wedding is in four days…we have a little time.”

“We’ve got to get them out of here.”

“We will. It’s not impossible but I really would prefer if we were already outside.”

“I’ll talk to Breitkopf in the morning. I don’t know him like Werner does so I'm treading carefully.”

“Don’t be too careful.” Will said. “It'll make him suspicious.”

“I know that. The fact that they haven’t seen each other in a decade helps. But I’ll talk to him some more in the morning. I’ll also see if I can sit down alone with Jessie again. It’s why Werner was invited here after all. The girls don’t want to be separated and I can understand why but I'm going to have to put a crick in their plans.”

“It’s for the best.” Will said, not lost on the fact that his friend was using an informal nickname for the Duchess of Halle. “Jessica could be the key to finding out exactly what's going on.”

“Do we really need to know what's going on to get out of here?” Sam asked.

“We do if he has more than a wedding on his mind. All of the reasons we came up with for the kidnapping are assumptions. This could be something else entirely. The last thing we need is to be caught off guard by a completely different plan. Keep your eyes and ears open and I’ll do the same. Next on my plate is figuring out how to get Hotch and Morgan in here undetected.”

“I have no idea how big or small this wedding is going to be. I’ll add that to my list of things to discuss in the morning. Alright, Will, I'm going to try and get some sleep.”

“Right.”

Will lay on the palette in the corner of the bedroom. It wasn’t much considering the fancy place they were staying tonight. But he insisted on sharing a room with “Werner”. Frank seemed skeptical at first but didn’t have much problem with it. Will said always keeping eyes on him, especially when in a vulnerable position, was an essential role of the body man. 

The prince didn’t bother to argue with the arrangement. Will would stay awake for another hour or so, plans running through his mind. They were so close now and only had one chance to get this right. Something was evil in this place; he could feel it all the way to the tips of his toes. Will wanted to get the princess, the lady, keep his guys safe, and get the hell out of there.

***

“Good morning, Sarah.” Sam practically sang the greeting as he walked into the kitchen with Will a few feet behind. This was their second full day in the house of Breitkopf. The royal wedding would be taking place the day after tomorrow. “And what a lovely morning it is. The sun has finally decided to grace us with her presence.”

“Good morning, Sir. Breitkopf.” Sarah bowed her head and curtsied. “Monsieur LaMontagne.”

“Hello Sarah.” Will said.

“I'm starving.” Sam took an apple from the counter and bit into it. “Something smells glorious; what's for breakfast?”

“I can bring you whatever you like in the dining room, sir. There is fresh fruit, meat, and eggs.”

“I'm really more of a hands on type. So many years traveling and a man gets used to doing things for himself. I hope you don’t mind terribly.”

“Oh no sir; it’s as you wish.” Sarah shook her head.

“And where is that cousin of mine?” Sam asked. “I looked in the library and his private study but there was no sign of him. Has he started his day before the roosters?”

“M'lord had business to attend to in town this morning, yes. He didn’t want to disturb your slumber. When he returns I'm sure he will want brunch or supper. I'm sure he will want to eat with the princess.”

“I haven’t seen Emily or her sister this morning.” Will said.

“M’ladies got a late start and had breakfast in their chambers, Monsieur.” Sarah said. “The goose sausages are freshly cooked; enjoy as many as you'd like.”

Will wasn’t the type of man to turn down food. He sat on a small stool by the counter and ate. There were sausages, boiled eggs, tomatoes, bread, and apple preserves. He had work to do today and it would be much better to handle on a full stomach.

“Sarah, the princess…” Jessie walked into the kitchen but stopped when she saw Werner and his body man. She immediately curtsied. “Forgive my intrusion m'lord, Monsieur.”

“One so lovely could never be an intrusion, Duchess.” Sam replied. He noticed that Will could barely keep from rolling his eyes.

“Thank you m'lord. Sarah, the princess is unwell. She declined breakfast and when I pressed her to have just a little, her stomach rejected it.”

“Does she have a fever?” Sarah asked.

“I think so, but it’s slight right now.” Jessie replied. “She's clammy to the touch and I'm worried about her.”

“She's getting married the day after tomorrow.” Sam said. “A woman doesn’t want to be ill on such a wonderful day.”

“Her marriage matters little to me at the moment.” The young woman was hardly able to hold back her disgust. “Her health is my only concern.”

“Of course.” Sam said.

“I will take very good care of her, Duchess.” Sarah said. She was already gathering everything she would need. “Some chicken stock to coat her stomach, apple and blackberry tea to soothe her enough to rest, and some borage oil should help bring down any fever. We’ll have her on feet by the morning I'm sure.”

“I’ll go with you.” Jessie said. She watched Sarah put everything on a large silver serving tray.

“Oh no, Duchess, the princess will just need care and rest. That’s what I'm here for. It’s such a beautiful day. You should go out and enjoy it.”

“But…”

“In a few hours, after supper, you can check on her.” Sarah said. “I'm sure by then she’ll be on the mend.”

Jessie watched her walk out of the room. She wanted to be with Emily; didn’t trust that any of these strangers would do right by her like family would. What if she didn’t get better? What would Jessie do then? 

She turned to look at the two men. They seemed concerned, if not about Emily than about her. Jessie was hardly in the mood to accommodate their false sincerity. Her green eyes darkened, her fists clenched, but she didn’t move from her spot in the middle of the kitchen floor.

“I have work to do.” Will stood, sensing it was his time to go. He grabbed another sausage for the road. “I’ll do a cursory check of the grounds today, m'lord, and go into town to make sure your uniform is ready for the wedding.”

“Good man, Will.” Sam nodded and put on a smile. “We’ll meet again at dinner time.”

Will nodded too and walked out the side kitchen door. Sam wasn’t sure what to say. It was clear that Jessie was worried and upset. He didn’t want to play someone else…Sam wanted to be himself and comfort her.

“Are you hungry, Jessie?” he lowered his voice to address her by her given name. “We don’t want you falling ill as well.”

“I don’t have much of an appetite.” She replied. “I ate some of my breakfast but…I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Pardon?”

“For the past two days Emily has been rather delirious. She was saying things that weren’t like her at all. For two days she has barely eaten. I thought it was just the pressure; I didn’t take it seriously enough.”

“I'm sure all of this is just nerves.” Sam said. “My cousin doesn’t have a compulsive bone in his body but this wedding is quickly approaching. All women are nervous about such things. My mother told me how ill she became a few days before she married my father. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him; her passion for him was nearly overwhelming but…”

“Please stop.” Jessie held up her hand. “I don’t want to hear any more about love and passion. None of this has anything to do with matters of the heart for either party involved.”

“I'm sure people in their position can't always follow their hearts. Propriety…”

“Stop, Werner. Please.”

“Jessica…” he came from around the counter and walked over to her. Jessie shrank away while barely moving.

“Don’t,” she drew a ragged breath and willed the tears that stabbed the back of her eyes like daggers not to fall. Jessie had no idea how much longer this charade could go on. “I'm fine, I'm just worried about my sister.” She fanned herself and quickly wiped her eyes.

“Who worries about you?” Sam asked. He was still standing very close to her. The urge to wrap her in his arms and promise that this would be over soon was palpable.

“I'm fine.” She lied. Maybe if she said it a few hundred more times then she might start to believe it.

“The sun is finally out. We can go for a walk to help ease your mind. I know it won't make you forget that Emily is unwell but it might help. I have no intention of making a pass at you, I promise. One hand will carry an apple and the other two sausages. I need to finish my breakfast.”

“I could carry a napkin.” Jessie said as she exhaled. She only had to make it a couple more days. She was strong enough to do that. “You might need it.”

“You're very kind.” Sam smiled. He went back to the counter and gathered up some food. Rarely was he able to eat his fill two days in a row. Sam wished it was under better circumstances. “Shall we?”

“Alright.” Jessie nodded. She took a napkin from the table and followed Sam out of the side door.

***

The main marketplace in the center of Regensburg was bustling this sunny morning. It had been overcast, drizzling, or raining for over a week so the masses were happy to be out and about. Frank usually had no time for the masses. They talked too much, they smelled, and added little value to the world.

Today the tiny bakery was filled with them. Sweets were an indulgence and Frank rarely passed Gruber’s without sampling something. He had tea and cream puffs, over ordering but not raising an eyebrow because Catherine was with him. She looked even more disdainful of the people than he did.

The look of apathy on her face did little to take away from her beauty. While she usually preferred dark colors, today Catherine wore a light blue dress of expensive silk. It brought out the blue in her eyes. The square neckline and empire waist showed off her alabaster neck and small but perky breasts. Long, flowing sleeves protected her arms from the sun. She sipped a cup of coffee, a new drink that the Tunisian Moors introduced to the city last year. He went back to their shared table with a plate of six cream puffs.

“How do you keep your health indulging in such things?” she asked.

“Every man deserves a little something sweet. Go on.” He held up one of the pastries. “Have a taste.”

“I didn’t come here for sweets.”

“No,” Frank shook his head. “Of course not. Well don’t ruin my appetite, Catherine…I'm having a nice morning.”

“Are you sure you can trust your young cousin?” Catherine asked.

“You couldn’t possibly be talking about Werner. He is my family. I hardly have any family left; the Wittelsbachs made sure of that. As much as I love my dear mother, I loathe that their blood runs through my veins.”

“You hardly know him.” She said. “It’s been a decade since you’ve even laid eyes on him. And who is the Frenchman who accompanies him?”

“I don’t care who the Frenchman is.” Frank replied, sipping his tea. “I've given you a lot of things, Catherine, you cannot have my trust in Werner. It’s not up for discussion.”

“He's young, handsome, and quite a ladies man. Young Jessica’s eyes lit up when she met him.”

“Breitkopf men have that way with women; I would expect nothing less. Keeping her distracted means that I have more time to spend with Emily.”

“You haven’t been doing much of that. You fawn over the servant girl more than you do the woman who is to be your wife.”

“While she does her best to give the impression of compliance, Emily’s disdain for me is obvious.” He said. “I’ll let her have the control for the moment. The day after tomorrow it will be back where it belongs, with me.”

“Well as far as Werner is concerned,” Catherine said. “Young, handsome, wealthy men don’t always care about propriety.”

“Propriety is overrated.”

“Will you think the same when your charming rogue of a cousin delights the Duchess of Halle right out of her chastity?”

Frank froze, the cream puff midway to his lips.

“He has no idea how important she is to you, Francis. All that Werner knows is that you're marrying a princess in two days. You invited him here to be a distraction to her beautiful sister.”

“I find Jessica to be a bit homely.” He ate his pastry.

“Her looks mean nothing.” Catherine kept her composure but was clearly peeved. “It’s not as if he needs her full consent to take the one part of her that you need the most. You won't even know until the Goddess refuses your offer and burns you to ash for your insult.”

“Something tells me that you’ve never had a nice day.” Frank gobbled another cream puff. “That’s a shame, as there are some things in this dreadful world to be celebrated. Pastries are one of them. I will have a talk with my cousin when I return home. For now I'm going to enjoy this moment of bliss.”

He picked up the last cream puff. Frank looked at it, nearly smiling, sad to see it go. He would have to buy some to take home and enjoy later.

Catherine rolled her eyes, getting up from the table and walking out of the bakery. Frank wasn’t sad to see her leave. Catherine had been plaguing him for weeks, ever since he put the finishing touches on the abduction of Emily Prentiss. He had little room to breathe; she sucked the oxygen out of every room she entered. Frank had enough to focus on right now. There was much to do in the next 48 hours so her walking away was surely for the best. Finishing his tea and wiping his mouth, Frank stood and went back to the counter.

“Herr Gruber, wrap a dozen of those lovely cream puffs. I think my fiancée will find them as delectable as I do.”

“Ahh yes, m'lord, of course.” The man smiled. “Shall I wrap a blackberry tart for Sarah, m'lord? I remember them being her favorite.”

“She does make an impression, doesn’t she?” Frank asked.

“She really does.” Gruber smiled. “Some of that kind turns my stomach but Sarah is a breath of fresh air. You're quite lucky to have such a fine girl.”

“Wrap that tart in the prettiest paper you have.”

***

The carriage came flying through the gates and toward the castle. This fool certainly drove fast but right now he was all Frank had. There had been an incident with the last carriage driver. He was stabbed in the throat for insolence. One didn’t talk back to the Prince of the Danube; that was worse than terrible driving. The only thing Frank apologized for was that Mrs. Clemmons had to see the pool of blood and get one of the young men to clean up the mess.

Stopping close to the stable, the temporary driver climbed down and opened Frank’s door. Frank saw a face he didn’t recognize as he stepped out. The Breitkopf estate was filled with servants of all ages. He prided himself on never forgetting a face and rarely forgetting a name. Now he was drawing a blank.

“You there? You, boy!” Frank shouted.

Spencer was filling a bucket with water for the horses to drink. While the horses who filled the stables were beautiful, they were neglected. It wasn’t to the point to be considered cruelty but there definitely needed to be more help. Spencer looked up when he heard the shouting. He'd put down the first bucket and was about to half-fill the second.

“Boy! Come here boy!”

Spencer walked over to the man; he was still carrying the empty bucket. While he’d never laid eyes on him, Spencer was sure that this was Lord Breitkopf. The prince wasn’t as tall as the boy imagined. He had dusty blonde hair and eyes that were a combination of brown and green. 

There was something about his face…it was calm but still menacing. Spencer made sure not to look him in the eye. Most royalty didn’t like it when those beneath them held their gaze. Also, the prince creeped him out.

“Speak your name boy.”

“I'm Spencer Reid of Wittenberg, m'lord.”

“Wittenberg? Aren't you a long way from home? I don’t recognize you.”

“I'm Sir Werner Breitkopf’s horse boy.” He said. “I've been sleeping in the stables, m'lord.”

“Ahh that explains it. Feed my horses and bring them fresh water.”

“Yes m'lord.” Spencer nodded.

“They also need to be properly brushed.” Frank said.

“Yes m'lord.”

“When you're done with the horses, wash the carriage.”

“Yes m'lord.”

Frank looked Spencer up and down once more. He did it with a combination of curiosity and disdain. Then he walked toward the house. The sunny day had brought with it a feeling of life to the great stone walls. Frank had always preferred the rain. 

It had been his mother’s favorite weather. When he was a little boy and it rained he, along with his brother and sister, would entertain their mother with mythology stories they acted out. This weather was perfectly suited to his melancholy, the one emotion he felt more than any other. The rain was gone for the time being and Frank had to accept that. Perhaps blue skies and fluffy clouds would boost his fiancée’s mood. 

Her misery over the past few days was palpable. Frank wanted to find a way for this marriage to be bearable for both of them. He had no intent of giving up on the princess being his wife. There was some concern that things could go from bad to worse if he sacrificed her beloved sister. It wasn’t as if there were virgins lying about for him to scoop up. 

And it wasn’t just about pure bodies, it was also about pure spirit. Everything about his grand plan seemed better on paper. Sighing, Frank shook off those thoughts and walked into the kitchen. There was a flurry of activity in the large room but he didn’t see Mrs. Clemmons or Sarah.

“You!” Frank held up his hand in front of a young redhead. “Where is Sarah?”

“Oh m'lord.” The girl curtsied.

“Where is Sarah?” he asked again, slowing down his words.

“She is setting the dining room for brunch, m'lord.”

“Alright, go.” He shooed her away and the girl ran so fast that she tripped over her own feet.

Frank put his cream puffs on the counter and walked into the dining room. Sure enough Sarah was setting up china and silverware. She was humming a song to herself, the melody was beautiful. It took a moment to realize that she wasn’t alone. Still holding a knife and fork, she curtsied.

“Good afternoon, m'lord.”

“Who are those random girls in the kitchen?” Frank asked. “You know I don’t like random girls about.”

“We’re preparing for a big wedding, m'lord. Mrs. Clemmons pulled everyone for kitchen duty.”

“I brought you something.” He held the beautifully wrapped paper in front of him.

“For me, m'lord?” Sarah asked.

“Yes. Put down the knife and fork; come and open it.”

Sarah nodded and finished the place setting. Then she approached him. Frank’s hand caressed hers as he placed the gift in her palm. She untied the ribbon before unwrapping the tissue paper.

“It’s a blackberry tart.” He said. “I know that blackberries are your favorite and I visited Gruber’s this morning.”

“Thank you so much, m'lord.” Sarah smiled. “Your kindness knows no bounds.”

“It turns out that Mr. Gruber is quite taken by you. I loathe to admit the tart was his suggestion.”

“It was quite kind of him as well.”

Sure that no one would see him, Frank bent and kissed her forehead. Sarah smiled and rewrapped her tart. She put it into her apron pocket.

“Where is Emily?” Frank asked. “I bought her some cream puffs.”

“The princess is under the weather, m'lord. She has a slight fever and has struggled to keep food down this morning. I checked on her before I began supper preparations. She's asleep.”

“I should look in on her. Making sure she gets back on her feet is important to me.”

“She's asleep, m'lord.” Sarah said. “The more rest the princess gets, the better it will be. I'm sure she’ll be fine in time for the wedding but she must be allowed rest.”

“Are you telling me that I cannot look in on her?” Frank asked. There was a slightly playful lilt in his tone. He did this with Sarah a lot; her answers amused him.

“I'm saying that space to allow her to rest is good for her health, m'lord. Perhaps after a full day’s rest, a cream puff will please her.”

“You are…” Frank shook his head, holding back a grin. “Where is that cousin of mine this afternoon?”

“Sir Werner is entertaining the duchess out on the veranda.” Sarah replied. “Supper should be on the table in about 45 minutes.”

“That’s just fine. Enjoy your tart.”

“I will, m'lord; thank you.” Sarah curtsied as he left the room.

000

“I am strong enough man to admit that I'm not good at this.” Sam said with a smile.

“You're not terrible.” Jessie said.

“Look at that eyebrow.” He pointed at her. “I'm awful, and you're just too kind to say. That’s lovely of you but I prefer when you're honest.”

“The mandolin is difficult to master.” She said. “That’s well known.”

“It’s just a bunch of strings. Why should it smite me so?”

“It’s more than that, Werner.” When Jessie stroked the strings of the instrument, her fingers moved over Sam’s. He flexed his fingers to prolong the contact. “If your fingers connect with it in the right way, you get the songs of angels.”

“Do you play?” Sam asked.

“I never mastered it. I'm better with the lyre, though no expert. I prefer the piano, lute, and harp.”

“If you play all of those instruments, there must be a ton of angels around you Jessie. Oh look,” Sam brushed one of her blonde curls behind her ear. “I think I just saw one.”

“Just how many women are taken by that line?” she asked. Jessie touched her ear, flushed by Sam’s touch.

“Oh you wound me.” Sam covered his heart with his hand, then let out a delightful cackle. “What a question that is. I can appreciate a young woman who speaks her mind.”

“Sometimes I don’t know what else to do. There are times when I don’t speak at all to keep myself from getting in trouble.”

“Trouble can be such fun.”

“I don’t want to bring shame to my father’s good name.” Jessie said. “It’s not always easy but I've been practicing for years. I imagine trouble is just another adventure for a worldly man like you.”

“Could I ask something of you, Jessie?”

“I guess so.” She wasn’t quite sure how to answer that. 

So far their day together had been lovely, just as it had been the day before and the first evening he arrived. As promised, Werner helped her get her mind off Emily’s illness. There was a part of Jessie that felt so guilty, trying to enjoy herself when her sister could possibly be dying. But there was something about Werner. His sweetness seemed genuine, even when he was flirting. His affability was infectious. 

Since the moment they first shook hands, Jessie really hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. He had such warm blue eyes and that easygoing smile. Nothing about what was happening right now could be described as good. Something was good about this man though; Jessie felt it in her gut. She hoped what he was about to ask of her didn’t change that.

“Do you think you could accidentally touch my fingers again?” Sam asked. “I wasn’t going to say, I didn’t want to embarrass you. I've been around the world and back but your touch was quite an adventure.”

Without thinking about it, if Jessie had let the thoughts get to her she would have run straight out of the room, she leaned in close to him. She tilted her chin up and pressed her lips on his. Sam seemed shocked at first but it took just a fraction of a second for him to relax and let it happen. His hand immediately caressed her face. Jessie pulled away for a moment, she needed to breathe, and Sam pulled her back to him. She moaned into her first French kiss when Sam’s tongue coaxed her lips open.

“Wow,” she was breathless when it finally ended. “I've never…wow…”

“We probably shouldn’t have done that.” Sam said. He lay the mandolin in his lap so he could put both hands on her face. He'd touched her now and wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop. “In some countries I would have to marry you now or face a certain, painful death.”

“My mother always said that my first kiss would be like magic.” Jessie said. She left out the part where her mother said beloved. She said Jessie’s first kiss with her beloved would be like magic. “I wanted so much to know what it felt like. Who knows what tomorrow could bring, Werner? I don’t want to leave this world without knowing such a wonder. I'm sure you’ve done it a million times but this was my first.”

“Your first?” Sam couldn’t believe it. While she was barely 16 and a child of royalty, girls usually found a way to get in at least a kiss or two before being married off. “I haven’t had a million, I promise you. I'm honored you would trust me with something like that.”

“Is it silly that I feel like I've known you forever? I wanted to keep that to myself but I feel like I can tell you what I feel and what I think. It’s only been three days and this has been a stressful time for all of us. I don’t feel so burdened when I'm with you.” she shook her head.

“There's something I should tell you, Jessie. There isn’t a lot of time but…”

“Werner!” Frank bellowed as he walked into the library. He saw them through the open doors. “Oh there you are. Hmm, this is cozy.”

“M'lord.” Jessie bowed her head. She also slid over on the marble bench, putting some distance between she and Sam.

“Sarah tells me that Emily is unwell.” Frank said.

“I will check on her after supper.” Jessie said. “She's asleep right now.”

“And where is the Frenchman, Werner? I was thinking of taking advantage of this sunshine and getting a little exercise. I wanted to test his sword skills.”

“He stepped into town to make sure my uniform is ready for the big day.” Sam replied. “It needed some alterations so I left it with the best tailor in Regensburg before we rode here.”

“Ahh yes, well perhaps later…before dusk. I must speak with you cousin, in private.”

“Of course.” 

Jessie stood and so did Sam. She curtsied to both men and excused herself. Frank watched Werner as Werner watched her leave. This conversation couldn’t come at a better time. He beckoned his young cousin with his hand back into the library. Sam grabbed the mandolin and followed.

“Are you finding the duchess’ company suitable?” Frank asked. He sat down in his favorite chair, which was once his grandfather’s. Sam sat in a chair close by.

“She has a variety of charms not the least of which is those amazing eyes. I've always been a sucker for a girl with beautiful eyes.”

“I should have told you when you first arrived Werner, but I was so excited to see you that I let it slip my mind.”

“What is it, cousin?” Sam asked.

“While I won't say she is betrothed at the moment, I am working on finding a suitable husband for the duchess.”

“Oh.”

“I'm not saying that it couldn’t be you, young man, if you play your cards right. But there is another, one of my generals, who has found himself taken with the duchess as well.”

“Are we to duel, cousin?” Sam smiled though suddenly his stomach felt sick. He knew, he knew without Frank having never mentioned his name that he was talking about George Foyet. Sam wouldn’t allow that monster to come anywhere near Jessie.

“That would be a fascinating exercise but you're one of the few family members I like. I wouldn’t want to bury you before your time. That seems to run in this family.”

“Are you concerned that I'm becoming too close to Jessica?” Sam asked. “I can tone it down some. I just noticed that she and her sister seem a little down so I was giving her something to feel good about.”

“Are you attracted to her?” Frank asked.

“She's a woman and I'm a man so…”

“No, no, Werner I'm being serious. If I said to you right now that you could marry her if you wanted, would you?”

“I would want to get to know her better of course. What I've seen of Jessica so far is quite lovely. I imagine she's a big catch and her father would be pleased to have both of his daughters married to men of such honor and means.”

“She's a virgin.” Frank said.

“I would think so.” Sam said. “That’s usually the opposite of a problem.”

“There are some problems though. This marriage to Emily is arranged and I'm afraid it does not please her.”

“I'm sorry to hear that cousin.”

“I just worry that if she sees Jessica enjoying the company of a nice young man it might make her feel jealous instead of generous.”

“She’s ill now so perhaps was coming down with something when she first arrived. That may have had something to do with her sour mood. Talk to her, Cousin. You're charming and women respond to that.”

“We’ll see. I don’t think it’s a good idea to bother her too much while she's convalescing. And the wedding is in just a couple of days.”

“I think we should have the wedding and feast outside.” Sam said. “The weather has just turned so lovely after storms for a time. Having it outside would allow for everyone to enjoy the sunshine. We can set up a canopy for the actual ceremony and have a garden party reception.”

“I enjoy garden parties.” Frank almost smiled.

“I remember. This could be a wonderful day for you and for our family as well. We’re about to get two beautiful new members. If that’s not cause to celebrate then I don’t know what is. Are you hungry?” Sam stood up from the chair. When Frank stood, he went and put his arm around him. That wasn’t easy but it was part of the job. “Something smelled amazing earlier and I was hoping it was supper.”

“Mrs. Clemmons often outdoes herself. Do you remember when she used to make goose at Christmas time and those lovely cheese pastries?”

“I hardly had any.” Sam smiled, hoping he didn’t give himself away with not knowing this story. “There were so many hands about, all trying to get a taste of her delicacies. I've been all over the world and I have to tell you that, second to Italy I just have to be honest, my home has the most amazing food and drink. I need to come home more often to sample it.”

“If things go as well as I anticipate, Werner, you'll definitely want to come home for good. There's nothing wrong with traveling but with a high position in the monarchy and perhaps a good woman to share it with is just what a man like you needs. We could use that strong, tireless spirit here in rebuilding Bavaria.”

“If you need me, then I'm here. And I also promise to tone it down a bit with the lady. I never want it to seem as if she is behaving improperly. I can take care of myself but she has a flawless reputation to uphold. And if you really care for a woman, that flawlessness means a lot more to you than any carnal urges you might have.”

“You are to definitely keep all carnal urges away from Jessica.” Frank was firm when he said it.

“Absolutely.” Sam nodded and grinned. “Let’s get that supper now.”

“I brought home cream puffs.” Frank said as they walked out of the library with their arms around each other. “I thought that would please Emily but if she's under the weather I will share some with you and the lady. The Frenchman can even have one when he returns. Sarah! We’re ready for our supper now.”

Jessie was already sitting at the table. When the men came in she stood but Frank waved her back into her seat. He gave his “cousin” a gentle nudge and Sam went to sit next to her. Frank would sit at the head of the table. He didn’t need much conversation; there were plenty of other things to occupy his mind right now.

***

“Emily and Jessica are alive and well.” Will said. “I've seen them with my own eyes and know it’s true. Emily is feeling under the weather today but I think the pressure to marry Lord Breitkopf is really getting to her.”

“Are you and Sam safe?” Hotch asked.

The three men were standing in an alleyway off the main marketplace. Will had a cup of Tunisian coffee in his hand, which washed down breakfast perfectly. Both Hotch and Morgan seemed eager to roll on with the plan but they had to wait until the wedding day. Anything else would risk too many lives in the process.

“We’re fine. Frank is enamored with Werner, nearly indecent in his affection. When they're together is the only time he shows something resembling feelings. He also has a thing for the servant girl Sarah, though I don’t think they're lovers.”

“He wouldn’t be the first who exploited the help.” Morgan said. “What about the kid, is he OK?”

“Reid is practically living in the stable. We don’t want the girls to see him just yet. I was with him this morning and he's doing fine. Apparently the horses are a bit neglected so that’s enough to keep him busy. That place is a fortress. 

“It’s a giant stone prison and barely has windows. There is no way the girls could truly hope to escape a place like that. But they're strong. They’ve kept up appearances for us the past couple days. The façade is crumbling though; Jessica is worried now about Emily’s health.”

“Do you think it’s serious?” Morgan asked.

“I'm not sure.” Will replied. “Sarah was going to tend to her as I was leaving. Lord Breitkopf, as he calls himself, might still be here in town. If I knew where to find him I’d let you get a look. Sam is going to press for him to have an outside wedding so it can be easier to slip away. With the setup of the castle, the guards everywhere, it would be difficult at best to get out without injuries.”

“Have we finalized a plan?” Hotch asked.

“Yes, and no. It all depends on how this afternoon goes.”

“What's happening this afternoon?” Morgan asked.

“Sam and Jessica are going to have a long talk. He’s going to do his best to get to the bottom of just what's going on and what brought the princess and lady to Breitkopf’s castle.”

“She can't possibly feel comfortable revealing her feelings to Breitkopf’s cousin.”

“Sam is very Sam, Hotch. Yes, he's playing a role but a lot of himself comes through when it comes to Jessica.”

“Have you been watching them?” Morgan asked.

“I don’t have to.” Will shook his head. “I know Sam.”

“What are you saying?” Hotch asked.

“His eyes lit up like a sky full of stars as soon as they met. Hers were doing the same thing. I think he can get her to open up if he reveals more of himself.”

“Sam or Werner?” Hotch asked.

“We don’t even know Werner.” Morgan said. “Sam’s just going to have to be Sam. If she's a prisoner I can't imagine she’d run back to Breitkopf and reveal the deception.”

“Me neither.” Will said.

“What about Foyet? Have you seen him around?”

“No. I'm sure he’ll be at the wedding if you want to have a go at him.”

“How can you be sure?” Hotch asked.

“Breitkopf wants everything to go off without a problem. Guys like Foyet keep problems at bay. The wedding will begin at noontime though I don’t know if he's doing the full Catholic ceremony or something different. Have either one of you heard of the Norse goddess Idun?”

“She’s the goddess of immortality.” Morgan said as Hotch shook his head. “Norse gods can't live forever but her apples make them strong and nearly impervious to pain and injury.”

“Jessica asked Sam about her on the first night they met. I think Breitkopf might be obsessed with her.”

“Do we know what that has to do with anything?” Morgan asked.

“No, but I'm willing to bet it’s not good. You guys need to get to the castle as soon as the crowds start.” Will said. “Hotch, I'm going to smuggle you in when attention is elsewhere. Morgan, you're going to be my second outside man.”

“Yeah.” Morgan nodded.

“The wedding ceremony will go through as planned. During the reception is when we make our move. Jessica has to be a part of it so what happens with her and Sam this afternoon is essential.”

“Will Emily know?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Will replied. “She might give it away in an effort to get some power back. I can tell she just wants to explode so it's probably safer to keep her in the dark until the last possible moment. I don’t think she’ll fight us on getting her out of there.”

“But she has to marry that guy?” Morgan said. “Doesn’t that ruin her chances of marrying someone else later?”

“No, not if the union isn’t consummated.” Hotch said. “Then to the church it was like it never happened. I'm sure everyone will know she was under duress.”

“Alright, I have to go and pick up Sam’s uniform. I’ll see you guys the day after tomorrow.”

Will shook hands with both Hotch and Morgan before walking out of the alley and toward the tailor shop. Morgan leaned against the wall and sighed.

“I feel the same way.” Hotch said.

“I didn’t tell Will something; I didn’t want to worry him.”

“What is it?”

“During the Dark Ages, there used to be virgin sacrifices to the goddess Idun. Men thought if they gave her the blood of a virgin than they could receive eternal life and vigor. There’s no other reason for someone to worship at her altar. Sacrificing a virgin has nothing to do with her story but it wouldn’t be the first time a man in power did what he thought was necessary to achieve an end. They figure if it works with one god, it will work with them all. They have no regard for the differences in the mythologies.”

“You think he would sacrifice Emily?” Hotch asked.

“He got two virgins for the price of one.” Morgan replied. “He can marry one and sacrifice the other.”

“He's going to sacrifice Jessica?”

“Not if we get in there and save her first. There would be no point to Breitkopf killing her before the wedding. Emily wouldn’t marry him then, even if she risked her own death by saying no. He probably plans to perform the sacrifice under the blue moon.”

“The second full moon of the month.” Hotch said. “I wonder how long he's been planning this entire thing.”

“Blue moons are rare.” Morgan said. “We may have one or two every couple of years, if that. Emily is the only woman who would be queen in all of Germany. He may have been planning this since her birth.”

That was a scary thought. The idea that this monster lurked in every shadow since the day she came into the world was enough to give anyone nightmares. Was he waiting for her to mature as well as the Wittelsbachs to show any sign of weakness? Did he kidnap both girls on purpose or just get lucky? Was there another virgin in Regensburg who had little idea how close she’d come to being the sacrificial lamb for a goddess?

***

Emily sighed as Sarah wiped a cool rag across her brow. Then she wiped down her chest and arms. Sarah put a little borage oil on her forehead and started fanning Emily to help her cool off. She helped the princess sit up, propping pillows behind her so she could eat.

“How is your appetite, m'lady?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t want anything.” Emily turned up her nose at the idea of food.

“It’s important to eat; that’s how you get your strength back. I brought you more stock and a little bread. Only eat what you can.”

“How long does it take to die of fever and starvation?” Emily asked.

“Don’t speak that way. We’re going to have you back on your feet in no time. Come,” Sarah picked up the goblet of water and held it to Emily’s lips. “Drink as much as you can.”

Part of Emily wanted to reject all of it. If she died then she wouldn’t have to marry Lord Breitkopf and run the risk that Jessie’s plan might not work. She was tired of being a prisoner. Bavaria was gray and rainy; the castle just as dreary outside as in. In the library, the one place she was allowed at all times, Emily felt as if she was being watched by a giant painting of the late Mary Wittelsbach Breitkopf and her young, expressionless children. 

She drank the water though, her throat dry as if she had run through the desert. Soon the goblet was empty and Sarah happily filled another. The servant girl sat down on the bed, she began to stir the chicken stock. There was just a bit of meat in it because Emily needed some food. She kept it down this morning so Sarah was hopeful about dinner. She held the spoon to Emily’s lips. At first the princess rejected it but by the third attempt, she gave in.

“I can feed myself.” She grumbled.

“If you insist, princess, but I am here to help.”

“Shouldn’t you be downstairs tending to your Lord’s every whim?”

“M'lord is quite worried about you.” Sarah said. “He wanted to keep vigil at your bedside but I told him how important it was that you rest.”

“Keep him away from me.” Emily said. “I don’t care what you have to do Sarah, just keep him away.”

“He is the master and I the servant, m'lady. If he wants to see you then his will be done.”

“How old were you when they stole you from your home?” Emily asked. She took another spoonful of the stock. She didn’t want to admit how delicious it was.

“I was just nine. My mother and sister were killed by soldiers; my father off to war. I was captured by the enemy and knew no peace until m'lord brought me here.” Sarah said.

“He kidnapped me.”

“What do you mean?”

“The same thing that those soldiers did to you, Lord Breitkopf did to me. He sent mercenaries to my home and they stole me from my bed as I slept. Jessie was asleep beside me, it’s the only reason I'm not going through this ordeal alone.”

“I don’t think m'lord would do such a thing.” Sarah shook her head. “Deep down he has such a kind heart, though he has to be brave on the face. Why would he capture you like a spoil of war?”

“He is at war.” Emily replied, sipping more stock. “All he cares about is recapturing the Bavarian throne from his other family members. There's no way he can do something like that without help.”

“What kind of help would you be, m'lady? I'm sure his Uncle would welcome him back to Munich with open arms.”

“He will use my father’s Saxon army to overrun Munich, or whatever his plan is. He doesn’t have a kind heart, Sarah, no matter what side he chooses to show you.”

“You should finish your stock and rest, Princess. Mrs. Clemmons baked fresh bread; I brought you a slice to help fill your stomach. M'lord wanted you to have a cream puff but I told him it wasn’t good for you just now.”

“Maybe you don’t believe me.” Emily took the young girl’s hand before she could feed her more. “He's all you have now and I swear I don’t want to destroy that...”

“But you do.” Sarah said. She tried to calm her rising anger. This was her master’s fiancée and the last thing the servant girl needed was to get on her bad side. Not only that, she liked Emily. 

The young princess was kind to her and didn’t have to be. Why would she suddenly say all these things if they weren’t true? “You hate him, m'lady, and you want me to hate him too. I don’t have the choices that you have. I don’t live your life of grandeur.”

“But I don’t have a choice. The day after tomorrow I have to marry a man that I hardly know and be compliant to all his wishes.”

“That would make your life not much different than mine. I obey m'lord and you will as well, no matter the reason you became queen of this realm.”

Emily felt like she wanted to cry. It seemed as if Sarah was speaking in riddles. Did she believe that Frank was a kidnapper and forcing the princess into marriage? Would she tell Frank what Emily said word for word? Why did she think she could trust the servant girl anyway? 

Maybe the fever had caused delirium. No, it was more than that. Emily had to tell someone. She had to scream and make sure that someone other than herself and Jessie knew what this awful engagement was all about.

“I can feed myself Sarah. Please leave, I want to be alone.”

“Of course m'lady.” Sarah stood from the bed. “I shall come back in an hour’s time to check on your condition and bring anything you might need for the night.”

“That’s fine.”

She bowed her head, curtsied, and left the room. Emily wanted to flip the whole tray over. She knew that eating was necessary right now, no matter how much she didn’t want to. She had to be as close to full strength as possible if she wanted to survive the escape from Regensburg to the Danube. So Emily let go of everything else and ate her dinner.

Sarah stood outside the princess’ room leaning against the wall. Her hand was over her heart; she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She didn’t want to know any of this. She didn’t want to be in the middle of her master’s marriage. What if everything Emily said was true? 

What if she had been kidnapped and brought there to marry a man she hardly knew? That wasn’t unusual for girls like Sarah but Emily was a princess. Wouldn’t there be armies of men out looking for her and the lady? Couldn’t this start an epic war just as Paris did when he kidnapped Helen of Troy? But there had been no storming of the castle, no indication that this was anything more than a common engagement? 

That could only mean that Emily was trying to drive a wedge between Sarah and Lord Breitkopf. But why? Was she jealous of their relationship? Did she not want any other woman to be in his presence except herself? Was that why she asked if he had been with Sarah sexually on just her first day in the castle? 

Sarah didn’t know what to think. She needed to stop thinking about it at all. Shaking off all the feelings flowing through her, Sarah wiped her tears and rushed back to the kitchen. The drama of the rich, whether she was smack in the middle or not, wasn’t going to make all the work that needed to be done any less her responsibility.

***

Dinner would be served within the hour. The glorious smells of food filled the entire downstairs of the castle. Jessie went into the kitchen not long after supper ended. Mrs. Clemmons was making a large chicken and baking loaves of bread; she wanted to see if she could help. Sam thought she might be trying to put some distance between them after that kiss.

He roamed the house alone for a while before making his way back to the large library. Outside Frank and Will were sword fighting. The prince’s form wasn’t the best but he was a good slicer. Luckily Will was spry or he would’ve been cut up, down, and across by now. The Frenchman let Frank win the first match…he enjoyed letting his prey get comfortable. 

This was their third match, a tie-breaker; winner takes the opponent’s throat. Sam watched from the veranda. He didn’t think Frank had a lot of steam but he had much cunning. He wasn’t going down easy though Sam was sure he was going down. Will barely broke a sweat…he was in his element. It was an interesting sight to behold.

“Alone at last.”

The sound of another voice brought Sam out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked at the man. A couple of inches shorter than Sam’s six feet, he still had a looming presence. He was dressed all in black, button down shirt and black riding pants. There was no sword at his side but he carried a long, ivory handled dagger in a sheath that blended in with his pants.

“I've been looking forward to this.” He said. “No one felt the need to introduce us so I thought I would start the party myself. What should I even call you; prince, sir, m'lord? Forgive me if I'm not up on the current barrage of titles that so many in the monarchy demand to be called by those untitled.”

“You may call me Sir Breitkopf if you insist on speaking to me.” Sam smiled. “I will call you Herr Foyet. No need to be informal when it’s the last thing that either of us wants.”

“So you know my name?”

“Your reputation precedes you.”

“Surely you can say the same.” George bared his teeth but it came out more as a sneer than a smile. “No man has ever risen to the top of the heap by only showing his sensitive side.”

“And for some that side doesn’t even exist, Herr Foyet.”

“Let me get straight to the point, Sir. Make no mistake about it…I get what I want.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Sam lied, shaking his head. “I don’t care what you're talking about.”

“I'm talking about the Duchess.” George said. “She's mine.”

“She belongs to no one, least of all you. Her heart is…”

“Her heart concerns me very little.” George shook his head.

“That must make you a hit with women.” Same walked into the room from the veranda. He came and stood as close to the cretin as his stomach would allow. Foyet tilted his head back ever so slightly in an effort to appear taller.

“Don’t go to war with me, Herr Foyet. You will not win.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s an assurance. My cousin has seen fit to deal with you for reasons I can't quite wrap my head around. I am not my cousin.”

“Werner, you should taste this amazing bread.” Jessie rushed into the room. 

She stopped cold when she saw Foyet. Fear ran through her but with a deep breath she pushed it away. Jessie wasn’t going to allow him to intimidate her anymore. Right now making sure she feared him was the only thrill he got. She wouldn’t give him the thrill this evening.

“Duchess,” George bowed in her direction.

“I need to speak to Sir Breitkopf alone.” Jessie said.

“We are all friends here, are we not? Someday soon you and I shall be more.”

“We will never be more.” She shook her head. “You may have snatched me from my home but you will never get the better of me again.”

“Herr Foyet,” Sam said. “I'm sure you have someplace else to be. In fact, I insist you have.”

“Of course.” George bowed his head. “I'm sure we’ll meet again sir; lady.”

He walked out of the room and Jessie walked over to Sam.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I'm fine. You deflated the wind in his sails more than I ever could.”

“He's a dangerous man.”

“I won't deny that but I carry no fear in my heart for men like him.” Sam wasn’t sure if it was proper but he put his hands on Jessie’s hips. “You were saying something about bread.”

“Mrs. Clemmons made the most amazing bread.” Jessie smiled as she averted her gaze from the pull of his blue eyes. “It has cinnamon and sugar; it’s just heavenly. I thought you might like some.”

“I like it.” Sam nodded.

“You haven’t even tasted it yet.”

“Have you?”

“Oh yes, and I…”

Sam gently kissed her lips. Jessie tried to deepen the kiss but hardly knew how. He didn’t mind helping her one bit.

“Now I've tasted it.” He kissed her nose. “And you're right, it’s heavenly.”

“Werner…” Jessie blushed. “We could get in trouble.”

“I find it difficult to help myself.” he put a little distance between them. “I apologize, Duchess.”

“Apology accepted.” She smiled and reached for his hand. “Come, I want you to really taste this bread.”

Jessie tried to pull him to the door but Sam stopped her. It was now or never; he needed to do this. He said a small prayer that somewhere deep down he would find all the words needed. She had to believe him; she had to not hate him or feel betrayed. 

“I need to tell you something. I need to tell you something and it might upset you but I have no choice.”

“What is it?” Concern crept into Jessie’s voice. She had no idea what was coming and no way to steel herself for it. Enough had happened already. One more brick on her shoulder and she would surely crumble to dust.

“My name is not Werner Breitkopf.” He said. “It’s a very long story and I can only give you the abridged version of it. We don’t have much time.”

“Werner, what are you talking about?”

Sam pulled her close and began to whisper in her ear. He didn’t want to say these things out loud. He had no idea how many ears were in that house and just what was getting back to Lord Breitkopf. He could feel Jessie tremble as he told her more and more. When she pulled away from him, Sam held onto her arm so she wouldn’t run. She just stared, her green eyes filled with emotions that he could hardly begin to fathom. The tears came next and this time, she let them flow.

“I thought you were dead.” She whispered.

“I'm sure a lot of people did.” Sam said.

“They came, they came and told father that all of Himmel had been burnt to the ground. There were no survivors.”

“A few of us made it out; very few. There was nothing to go back to, Jessie. My father was gone and I had nothing.”

“You had me.” She said.

“I didn’t…I didn’t know.”

“I cried myself to sleep for months. How could my father know you were alive and not tell me?”

“I don’t think he knew.” Sam shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to cause strife in the family. “What we do and how we do it got around. I think he wanted the best so he came and got it. I'm not even sure he made the connection when we were face to face. It’s been a long time.”

“Sometimes it seems like forever.” Jessie said. “Other times I feel like it happened only yesterday.”

“You mustn’t tell anyone. Even Emily can't know until it’s the right time. I have to keep playing Werner if we’re all going to get out of this safely.”

“I think Lord Breitkopf wants to sacrifice me to the Norse goddess Idun. He thinks it will make him immortal.”

“It’s not going to happen.” Sam took her face in his hands. “No one is going to harm you or Emily. We’re taking you home.”

“Are you sure it’s you? Are you really you?”

“I am me.” He nodded.

“Say your name.” Jessie said.

“Sam…Samuel Kassmeyer, son of Michael.”

“Sam.” Jessie whispered, throwing her arms around him. 

She never wanted to let go but knew they couldn’t stay like this for more than a few minutes. How many nights had she dreamed of this? Dreamed that he wasn’t dead and would come to her and they would fall in love. She was barely eleven years old at the time, found it difficult to express the profound sense of loss she felt for a boy she hardly got to spend enough time with. 

Her mother knew; she always knew when her girls weren’t feeling like themselves. But Jessie kept it all inside. She never told a soul, not even Emily. And eventually the gaping wound fused to just a scar.

“I have to let you go.” Sam dropped his arms. This time he put real distance between them, walking over to the floor to ceiling bookshelves.

“I need to go back to the kitchen.” She started walking backwards. Though she stumbled over her dress, Jessie managed not to fall on the floor.

“Remember you have to keep the secret.” He said.

“Cross my heart.” Jessie did just that for emphasis. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

She almost ran straight into Frank as she was leaving. Jessie curtsied, mumbled m'lord, and left the room. Frank actually walked into the room smiling. He and Will had both sweated through their clothes and the Prince of the Danube had a small cut on his chin. It didn’t seem to bother him one bit.

“Cousin, you should have that cut looked at.” Sam pointed to him.

“Your Frenchman is excellent.” Frank slapped Will’s shoulder. “I want to keep him so I can do this every day. A man needs something to get his blood pumping.”

“You're getting married in a couple of days, m'lord.” Will said. “You don’t need me.”

“I don’t even know if Emily can sword fight.” Frank laughed at his own joke.

“You might not want to let your wife near any swords with the objective of stabbing you.” Sam said.

The men had a good laugh and then Frank threw himself on the couch. There was actually cool apple wine on the table. He poured himself a glass and told Will to do the same. He did, sitting down in a chair.

“What do you do to keep in shape, young one?” Frank asked. “We Breitkopf men love to break a sweat.”

“I ride mostly.” Sam replied. “I swim as well, and the rest of the calories I burn off with women.”

“I myself have always been a one woman man but I can definitely see the pleasure in getting to know many.”

“Do you mind if I ask, m'lord,” Will said. “Are you and the princess going to be happy?”

Frank sipped his wine as he thought about it. The marriage was probably going to be a disaster. He would either have to sleep with one eye open or in another room altogether. But he would break her in and that would be lovely. And she would bear him an heir, of that Frank was sure. 

When she outweighed her usefulness, he would put her down. This wasn’t love anyway. By the time Emily bore him at least two healthy children he would be back on the Bavarian throne. He could have his pick of any woman he wanted…he didn’t need one who loathed him. 

“We’re going to be married, I can say that much for sure. Love and happiness are a figment of the imagination. I blame William Shakespeare for putting such flights of fancy in one’s mind. Luckily Germans are much more sensible than some of our European counterparts. No offense, Monsieur LaMontagne.” 

He sat up on the couch and took down the rest of his wine in one gulp. Then he poured another. Frank stood up, cracking his neck and shoulders. “I'm starving, and you're right cousin, I should have my cut tended to. Dinner should be on the table any minute. I’m going to check on the time. Sarah!” he bellowed her name as he walked out of the library.

“Did you talk to her?” Will asked as Sam exhaled and sat down on the couch.

“I did.”

“How did it go?”

“She's going to be fine. She believes me and the plan goes from here.”

“You don’t look like it went well.”

“No, its fine.” Sam said.

“Are you sure?” Will asked.

“I'm sure.” He nodded. “I have to say I'm starving as well; I hope dinner is soon. I was watching the sword fight.”

“I only did it because I wanted to see what we might be up against. He's a notorious cheat, which doesn’t surprise me. We have little to worry about where his strength in fighting is concerned.”

“Foyet may be more of a problem.” Sam said.

“You saw him?”

“He confronted me in the library tonight. It was like he was waiting for me to be alone. He wanted to assert that the duchess belonged to him.”

“Do you think Frank made him a promise?” Will asked.

“I don’t care. I’ll kill him myself if he comes anywhere near Jessie again. There was fear in her eyes when she saw him but also a defiance that she wouldn’t let that fear overtake her. She's a very brave young woman.”

“They both are. I hope Emily’s feeling better by tomorrow.”

“No matter what, Breitkopf is going to drag her down the aisle.” Sam said. “The blue moon is very important to him.”

“By the time it rises we’ll be in Bohemia.” Will said.

***

“I've known you for most of my life and you’ve never been so quiet before, not even when you’re unwell.”

Emily was nearly sitting up in bed. She was feeling better, not much better but better. Later in the evening, after dinner and a walk with Werner, Jessie retired to the bedroom to spend time with her sister. She got Emily out of bed, let her use the chamber pot, and had Mrs. Clemmons bring warm water for a bath. After being washed she seemed to perk up a little. Now they were back in bed, the large wall candles blown out, and Emily leaning on her as Jessie brushed her long, black hair.

“I told Sarah the truth.” Emily said. “I probably shouldn’t have done that but I was so upset.”

“What do you mean you told her the truth?” Jessie asked.

“I told her what her master really is and what he's done to us.” The princess sighed. “I just…I should’ve let you handle it.”

“It’s going to be alright.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” Jessie leaned and kissed her shoulder. “We’re getting out of here; we’re going home. Soon this will all be a distant memory.”

“You sound so sure. I can hardly make myself believe it, as much as I want to. I'm really scared.”

“If I tell you to stop feeling fear it will just make you cross with me. I’ll be strong enough for both of us. Just as you were strong enough to stand up to George.”

“A part of me keeps thinking that the day after tomorrow I will be free.” Emily said. “Another part of me thinks that the day after tomorrow I will be as good as dead.”

“That might be better than realistically dead, which I could be.”

“Jessie,” Emily glanced back at her. “I'm not going to let that happen. I'm losing more control by the second but I promise you that. When I wasn’t asleep this afternoon, I was sharpening that piece of ceramic on the bed post. If, God forbid, we don’t escape after the wedding I will kill him with it. I swear to you that he's not going to hurt either one of us.”

“I believe you.”

They were quiet for a while again. It felt like the longest time since they'd done something so normal. Jessie brushed Emily’s hair almost every night. It wasn’t easy for anyone to brush her own, full of blonde curls. If she closed her eyes and thought really hard, it was almost like being at home. 

The girls had separate bedrooms, with a door between them so they were never really alone. Yet they usually slept in one bed or the other since they first met at the tender age of three. As dangerous as this situation was for the both of them, Jessie was so glad they were together. She couldn’t imagine being alone in Dresden wondering if her sister was dead or alive. That might be more agonizing than worrying about being an insane prince’s sacrifice under the blue moon.

“There's something I need to tell you the truth about too.” Jessie said.

“What?” Emily said. 

Her hair was done and Jessie made one long plait. Emily put it over her shoulder and then lay down in bed again. No matter how tired she was tomorrow, she would have to get up. Being confined to bed plus being confined mostly to the castle felt like a double prison sentence. 

As long as it didn’t rain Emily would get out in the garden. Time in the spring sun would probably be good for her. This was the first time it hadn’t rained since their arrival in Regensburg. It was sad that she mostly spent it alone.

“I never kissed Tom Kohler.” 

“What?” Emily looked at her sister as Jessie laid down in bed too. “Of course you did, it was at the Dresden Summer Carnival two summers ago. He was quite handsome too. I was always confused as to why he never came courting. He'd be lucky to marry a girl as wonderful as you.”

“Did you see the kiss with your own eyes?” Jessie asked.

“No, I was handing out ribbons for the children’s costumes. You told me about a few days later when we went riding.”

“I lied.”

“You lied?”

“Yes, I lied.” Jessie nodded.

“You don’t lie, Jessie…you don’t lie to me.” Emily said.

“I lied because I didn’t want it to seem as if a boy never showed interest in me. Clyde Easter was so enamored with you and that winter you’d kissed and touched and I was jealous. So I lied and said that Tom kissed me even though he hardly held my hand. He was kind and spoke sweetly to me but never came close to giving me that kind of attention. So I made it up.”

“I never want you to feel as if you need to make things up with me.” The princess took her hand. “I don’t care if a boy never kisses you. You’re always going to be my best friend, my confidante, my sister. We never have to lie to each other.”

“That’s why I need to tell you the truth now.” Jessie said. “I just don’t want you to be upset with me. Promise me that you won't.”

“Of course I won't.” Emily shook her head. “Now is not the time for us to succumb to petty squabbles. I love you and you can tell me anything.”

“I kissed Werner. I really kissed Werner; he was my first.”

“Werner Breitkopf?” Emily had to temper her reaction. Her stomach lurched but she hid the waves of nausea that passed through her.

“Yes. I never intended for it to happen.”

“Did he force himself on you, Jessie? Were you not compliant in the kiss?”

“I kissed him; there was no force. I kissed him and it was absolutely amazing. Is that what it always feels like?”

“Are you in love with Werner?” Emily asked.

“No.” Jessie shook her head and was telling the truth. She could care less about Werner Breitkopf. “It’s complicated but one day I’ll be able to tell you everything.”

“You're keeping something else from me?”

“Now is just not the time. We have to focus on the wedding and escaping; getting far away from Francis Breitkopf. When we’re home, back safe in our beds, I will tell you everything.”

“I hate that you kissed him.” Emily said.

“I know. Even when you try to hide it, I know what you're thinking.”

“Jessie, I feel like that only makes one of us.”

Jessie didn’t know what to say about that. Both she and Emily had a full life as a princess and a duchess but Jessie never fooled herself…Emily was more important. Perhaps not to their parents; the King and Queen loved her as if Jessie came from their love and loins. But the people of Saxony and surely the Diet only focused on the blood child of the King. Everyone wanted her attention; she received gifts, letters, and people fought in her name. 

It wasn’t as if Jessie was neglected. She lived a life of luxury and was grateful for all that it afforded. There were so many poor people in their duchy. As hard as her father tried, people starved to death. They died in skirmishes still fought between Lutherans, Calvinists, and those who remained steadfastly Catholic. 

Few people knew what it was like to live in the shadow of someone else. Emily was a wonderful person and a wonderful sister. She was well aware that she would someday be Queen, one of the only women ever in Germany to ascend to the throne. Jessie would be someone of purpose as well but never Queen. It was something that she was well aware of, just as Emily was aware of her purpose since birth.

“We should probably get some sleep.” Jessie said. She sat up and blew out the candle on the side table. “You're still not feeling you best and need rest to get back on your feet.”

“Goodnight, Jessie.” Emily blew out her candle as well, turning on her side so she wasn’t facing her sister. 

Sighing, Jessie put one hand under her head and closed her eyes. She hoped this revelation didn’t drive a wedge between the two girls. Emily was probably more upset about Werner Breitkopf being her first kiss than about the fact that Jessie lied about Tom Kohler. There was nothing she could do about that. So Jessie let it go and smiled to herself as she thought about Sam. 

Sam Kassmeyer was alive and he was there and would be a part of their rescue. She hadn’t even had time to ask him about Aaron Hotchner. They were as close as brothers when they were younger. If he was alive too it would be nothing short of a miracle. It seemed improbable that anything good could come from this nightmare. Falling asleep replaying that kiss, Jessie knew something could.

***

Catherine managed something resembling a smile as she buttoned up Frank’s navy blue uniform coat. She smoothed her hand down his chest.

“You dress up quite handsomely, Francis.”

“Am I not handsome on other days?” he asked.

“You have an interesting face. It has many of stories to tell.”

“Did I tell you that this is an exact replica of the uniform my father wore while serving in the Prussian Army. Most of the Breitkopfs are originally from Brandenburg or Bohemia. We’re members of the House of Hohenzollern, which is how we connected with those Wittelsbach bastards in the first place.”

“Are you nervous?” Catherine asked. “You tend to ramble when you're nervous.”

“I rarely get nervous and I'm not so today. Actually, as unromantic as it sounds, I just want to get this over with.”

“You're right…that does sound unromantic.”

“Emily loathes me.” Frank said. “I've tried to be charming but her demeanor is quite cold. I can admit this is not the most ideal situation for the princess. It’s not a love story but she could work a little harder to please me. I just want to make it a nice day.”

“She could be upstairs cutting her wrists. What would you do then?”

“Your sunny optimism Catherine, it always astounds me. Emily is a proud woman and proud women don’t take their own lives.”

“Your mother, was she not proud?” Catherine asked.

“You would do better to never speak of my mother. Have you lost your mind?”

“All I'm saying is…”

“We are never going to talk about that.” Frank made a slashing motion with his hand. “Never. Say something else.”

“Are you ready for tonight’s ritual?” she changed the subject. She loved the glint in his hazel eyes when he was angry but today wasn’t the day for it.

“I am.” He nodded, letting his anger abate. His mother was off limits conversation for anyone. That was especially so for Catherine, as she never knew how to be anything but blunt. “I just have to figure out how to distract Werner and the Frenchman.”

“Your young cousin is in love with the duchess.” Catherine said. “I see the way he looks at her and its dangerous.”

“They hardly know each other; it’s just young lust. As I said, I find Jessica to be a bit homely but…” Frank shrugged. “To each his own. I will probably have to slip something into her drink. It will make her drowsy and she will excuse herself. In a respectable amount of time, I will do the same. Nothing will stand in my way.”

“See that it doesn’t. You only have one chance and it has to be done right.”

“How many times are you going to tell me the same thing? Are you under the impression that I am an idiot?”

“Of course not Francis.” She cooed gently. “This is such an important day for both of us. I know how long you’ve been waiting for this. After today you have forever. You just have to get through today.”

“I have little doubt of it.” He said.

“A kiss for good luck?” she asked.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” He held out his hand. “I may as well get used to this.”

“M'lord.” She curtsied and kissed his ring. It was the House of Breitkopf family crest; the flag of crimson and gold along with the black Vipera Aspis, one of the few venomous snakes indigenous to Germany.

Today was the Prince’s day, he was about to strike. There was enough venom in him to bring down the entire House of Wittelsbach.

000

“Don’t say it.” Emily said when Jessie looked at her in the mirror.

“But, oh my God,” the Duchess covered her mouth with her hand.

“This is all a façade, Jessie. None of this is real and I prefer to keep it that way.”

“I know but…”

“But what?”

“You look so…”

“Jessie, don’t!” the princess exclaimed.

“Let me say it just once. I’ll say it once and make mention of it no more.”

“Fine,” Emily sighed. “If it’s the only thing that will make you see sense again. Just say it.”

“You look so beautiful.” Jessie practically gushed. 

She knew it was a façade. She knew today was one of the worse days of Emily’s life and the princess would’ve been fine if God saw fit to take her in her sleep last night. Jessie didn’t want to make light of Emily’s pain. She didn’t want to give today any more credence. But no one would deny that Emily was a beautiful bride. Now that that was out of the way, Jessie could say other things she needed to.

“We’re getting out of here today.” She whispered.

“Not soon enough for me. I still wish I could be as confident as you about our escape.”

“We've got something on our side.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked.

Jessie looked deep into her sister’s eyes. She put her hands on Emily’s shoulders.

“I have to tell you something really important but you must remain calm after I do.”

“Oh God,” Emily took a deep breath. “This is the second time you're doing this in as many days. What is going on, Jessie?”

“Firstly, Mama and Daddy are alive.”

“How do you know for sure? Frank told me that they were but I don’t believe him.”

“Sam Kassmeyer told me.” Jessie replied.

“What? Did he come to you in a dream? Jessie, a dead man in a dream is even more unreliable than the so-called Prince of the Danube.”

“No, Sam is alive. I can't explain everything right now but Daddy called upon a group of men to come and rescue us and Sam is one of them. He didn’t die in the Himmel Uprising five years ago.”

“Well where is he? He should be getting us out of here.”

“He's downstairs…pretending to be Werner Breitkopf.”

“So who is the Frenchman?”

“He is Monsieur LaMontagne, part of the rescue team. Emily, Aaron Hotchner is alive as well.”

The princess didn’t have any time to react. Mrs. Clemmons knocked and said it was time to go downstairs.

“How many people are down there, Mrs. Clemmons?” Jessie asked.

“One hundred or more Duchess, I'm sure.” The older woman smiled. “It’s such a wonderful, blessed day. Princess, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Emily put on a gracious smile even though she felt like she would vomit. 

She wanted to feel more optimistic, especially if they would have help in their escape. Could it be that Aaron Hotchner was really alive? There was no real time to absorb what Jessie had just told her. Emily felt as if she were going to the guillotine. Squeezing Jessie’s hand, both girls walked out of the room with Mrs. Clemmons following close behind.

“I feel nauseous.” Emily whispered.

“We’re close to the end of this.”

“Am I going to see Aaron down there? I don’t know if I can go through with this if I see Aaron.”

“You need to focus, Emily. I'm sorry I had to tell you like I did but we don’t have time to discuss it any further. I don’t know where Aaron is at this time. It’s a long way back home; I'm sure you'll see him again before we return to Dresden.”

Sam, dressed impeccably in a Bohemian military uniform, stood at the bottom of the long staircase. He was smiling and Jessie did the same when she saw him. Emily tried to smile but then her blood suddenly ran cold. What if Werner was lying to Jessie? What if she was eager to believe him because they were desperate to escape? He could’ve told Frank everything and now he knew the plan.

“I need to speak for my sister for just a moment, in private.” Emily pulled Jessie to the other side of the room. She wanted them to be away from prying eyes and ears.

“What's the matter?” Jessie asked.

“Did you tell Werner Breitkopf anything about our escape plan?” she almost sounded frantic when she asked her.

“No.” Jessie shook her head. “He told me that he was here to rescue us; that Daddy sent him. I was really too dumbfounded to say anything.”

“I don’t think I trust him. This could be a trap, Jessie.”

“I understand your mistrust but you have to calm down. We have to get through this afternoon.”

“But what if…?”

“Princess,” Sam interrupted the powwow. “We have to go now. A lot of people are waiting for you. My cousin wants me to walk you down the aisle.”

“Alright.” Emily nodded, taking a deep breath. She let go of Jessie and took hold of the man who was calling himself Werner Breitkopf and now Sam Kassmeyer.

“You really do look lovely today.” He said.

“If I ever find out that you lied to my sister, or that you’ve hurt her, you're going to see a very ugly side of me.”

“I have not.” 

“Just heed my warning, Werner Breitkopf…or whatever your name is today.”

Sam looked away but kept walking. The truth was that Emily was the future Queen of Saxony. On her word Sam’s head could be cut clean from his neck. And her soon-to-be husband, even if she loathed him, would probably delight in a more prolonged death. This time Sam had truth on his side, and some really good men. He would need everything to get them all out of this unscathed.

***

Over a hundred people came to celebrate the wedding of Lord Francis Breitkopf of Bavaria and Princess Emily of Saxony. Having it outside was the best idea. The kitchen smelled heavenly as meat mingled with wine, pies, and hearty loaves of bread. There were many young girls running about with serving trays. Frank only wanted the prettiest girls serving today and Mrs. Clemmons ran her kitchen with absolute efficiency.

Sarah snuck out of the side door when no one was looking, which wasn’t easy. She was carrying a plate of roasted goose with apple chutney to the stable. Sir Breitkopf’s horse boy was sweet so she wanted to make sure that he enjoyed some aspect of the celebration. While Sarah had slept in some unsavory places since being taken from her home four years ago, she never had to live amongst the horses. Spencer didn’t complain at all…he seemed more comfortable with equines than humans.

“Spencer?” she pushed the heavy door open and walked into the stable. There were so many fancy horses and carriages there for the wedding. Lord Breitkopf didn’t want a mess in his stables so he closed it off. When Sarah didn’t hear anything she though Spencer might be out amongst all the splendor.

“Spencer? Are you in here? I brought you something good to eat.”

“Help…”

She heard the tiny voice and tried to figure out where it had come from. Sarah began looking into the vast stalls. Some were empty, some filled with the most beautiful horses in the whole of Bavaria. Lord Breitkopf’s three, rare, black Arabians were the envy of Regensburg.

“Spencer?” 

In the next to last stall the boy lay on the floor. He was bleeding and also appeared to be crying. There was a measured look of relief on his face when he realized he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t by much but it was something.

“Help me.”

“What happened to you?” Sarah dropped the plate and rushed to him. There was a lot of blood.

“Someone attacked me. I don't know what happened Sarah; they attacked me from behind. I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me. His voice…he mumbled something about stopping Werner. Sarah, it hurts so much.”

“I know it does. I'm so sorry.”

“What are we going to do?” Spencer asked. “I don’t want to die out here.”

“You won't.” Sarah shook her head. She probably shouldn’t have said it but who looked into the face of a young boy and told him his doom. “I'm going to help you.”

“Don’t leave me!” he gripped her tight. Spencer didn’t want to be alone, not like this.

“I have to. I need you to stay here.”

“I don’t think I'm going anywhere for a while.”

Sarah almost smiled. She took off her apron, tearing strips of the material. The first thing she did was help him out of his bloody shirt. Then she wrapped one of the strips tightly around his shoulder to slow the blood flow. Spencer cried out. No one was going to hear him; there was too much of a party going on outside. He was also bleeding from his side. Sarah placed the material over the wound, placing his bloody hand on it.

“I know it'll be difficult but hold onto this as tight as you can. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t be gone too long.” Spencer was fading but tried to hold strong.

“I won't be…I promise.”

Sarah ran faster than she ever had in her life. Back in the house, she made it to her bedroom and grabbed three silk satchel bags. Sarah kept her oils, herbs, and pastes in there. As she rushed back through the kitchen and toward the side door, several people tried to stop her. Thankfully none of them were Mrs. Clemmons so she didn’t look back. 

All that mattered was getting to Spencer in time. This could get her in such trouble but he was no older than she was. Sarah needed to do everything in her power to help. If that was fruitless then she would hold his hand as he made the trip to heaven. Allah wouldn’t be there to welcome him but someone would be. Sarah was sure of that.

“Who are you?”

Someone else was in the stall with Spencer when she got back. He was tall, muscular, and handsome, with skin just a shade darker than her own. As soon as Sarah saw him, she began to back away. There were all kinds of people there that she didn’t know. This man didn’t look like a wedding guest.

“My name is Derek Morgan.” He said. “I'm here to help.”

“Is he…has he…?” Sarah barely wanted to say the words. If they were out in the world than they would be true.

“He's still alive, though just barely. I don’t know if…”

“I can help him. Give me a little room please.”

Derek didn’t want to let Spencer go but he wouldn’t deny the help. The young girl was a Moor like himself, his sister in spirit, and he chose to trust her above everything else. He moved out of the way and let the girl work whatever magic she had.

“Please bring me a bucket of water.” She looked at Morgan.

The water pump was outside where many of the carriages were parked. Thankfully Morgan was strong and soon the bucket was half full. Rushing back inside, he put it down beside Sarah. She used another strip of the apron to clean both wounds as best she could. Then she added borage oil, an herbal paste with chamomile leaves, and then more strips to wrap around the shoulder wound. 

She did the same with the wound on Spencer’s side. Sarah ran out of strips as she folded the material in a tight square to cover the wound. Derek took off his tunic, he wore a shirt underneath, and began tearing it. They had to be careful but he helped her wrap it around Spencer’s midsection to keep the bandages in place. The boy barely responded to the pain. Derek knew that when you felt nothing instead of everything, the end was near.

“This is good work.” He said.

“My mother tended to wounded soldiers so I learned from the best. Mrs. Clemmons also taught me a lot about wounds. He’s still warm so there's hope yet.”

“We shouldn’t leave him in this dirty stall.” Morgan said. “His wounds could get infected.”

“Where can we take him?”

Morgan knew the house was out of the question. In no time they were going to be making a fast escape and Reid needed to be with them. If he got lost in the maze of castle rooms, they might never find him again.

“We’ll put him in one of the carriages.”

“Does one of them belong to you?” Sarah asked.

“No, but that doesn’t matter to me right now.” He picked up Spencer in his arms and began carrying him out of the stall. Sarah got up from the floor and began following. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Sarah.”

“You got a last name, Sarah?”

“I take the name of my master…Breitkopf.” She replied.

“What is your last name?” Morgan looked at her. “Who are you?”

“Which one of these carriages shall we put him in?” Sarah avoided the question. She didn’t have much longer to be out here; surely she was missed already. Letting down Mrs. Clemmons and m'lord was out of the question. They had been so good to her.

“This one is good.” He stopped at a gray carriage, made of the finest glass and steel. The chestnut brown horses looked healthy and ready to make a quick getaway if needed. Morgan liked it because it looked different than most of the others on the grounds. 

Later he would be in a rush and didn’t want to have to search too long for their getaway ride. He opened the door and put the young boy inside. Spencer lay down and Morgan put his feet up on the seat. “You better not die on me kid, do you hear me?”

“I hear you.” Spencer whispered, closing his eyes.

“If you die I'm gonna give you an ass kicking you'll never forget.”

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense. Actually…”

“Stop arguing with me and rest. I’ll be back and then we’re going to get you home.”

“Promise?” he asked.

“I promise.” Morgan managed a smile. “You're going to want to be around for the hero’s welcome waiting for you in Dresden.”

“Dresden?” Sarah asked. “But Sir Breitkopf is from Ingolstadt.”

“Sarah, it’s time for us to part ways.” Morgan said. “You’ve seen nothing here, do you hear me?”

“What's going on? You shall tell me now, sir, I demand it.” She stood a little taller.

“I can't do that, it’s a matter of life and death. Go back to the kitchen and forget this ever happened. Just know, in your heart, that I'm one of the good guys. I only came here to do what's right…and you never saw me.”

Sarah couldn’t delay any longer, she had to go. A part of her wanted to tell someone about Derek Morgan. What if he was there to kill Lord Breitkopf, sent by the Wittelsbach in Munich? What if he intended to bring harm to the princess or any of the hundred guests, who were mostly aristocratic members of German society? 

But if that was so then why would he stop his mission to help a stable boy who had been hurt? What if he was the one who hurt him and was trying to confuse her? Shaking off the thoughts, Sarah ran back toward the house. Too much time had gone by and she would have to lie about her whereabouts. She didn’t like to lie. She didn’t like any of this.

***

“I am so sorry, m'lord.” Jessie bowed her head. “In all of the excitement I left the gift in the bedroom. Please excuse me for a moment to go and retrieve it.”

“Of course, duchess.” Frank smiled. It was done, he was married, and a little forgetfulness wasn’t going to ruin his afternoon. He had even kissed the bride…it was a nice start to what he had planned for later. “You run and retrieve the gift and we’ll wait for your return.”

“Shall I go with her?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely not, Werner; you're going to stay and have a beer. We need to celebrate. Cecile!” He clapped his hands and a young servant girl rushed over with a large ceramic pitcher. “Pour a beer for Sir Breitkopf.”

“Yes m'lord.” She bowed and did as she was told.

Emily sat next to Frank, surveying everything around her. She didn’t know if she was going to get help in her escape today but she knew that she was escaping. Jessie was surely upstairs getting whatever they needed and their weapon so they could duck away as soon as possible. Her husband, the term nearly made her stomach sick, was going to get drunk off beer, wine, and surely his own ego before the night ended. He walked around getting congratulations from everyone and basking in the glow of being the center of attention. 

Emily preferred to sit at the head table, smiling quaintly. It had been a few days since she had a good meal so she was content to eat all of the lovely things being served to her. Her eyes caught Will LaMontagne; he was surveying the space just as she was. He nodded acknowledgment to guests and checked possible escape routes. 

No matter what, as long as Frank was out on the veranda or in the gardens, Will would keep an eye on him. This wouldn’t be easy but the sword wasn’t just on his side for show. Will wasn’t afraid to use it; he knew that taking down the prince was possible and would probably be necessary. The plan was already in motion.

000

Jessie rushed into the bedroom. She really hadn’t planned to leave the emerald and diamond bracelet in the nightstand drawer. The sight of Emily in that dress, along with the knowledge that today was the day of their freedom, made it slip Jessie’s mind. Last night there had been a party at the castle. About 45 people, mostly Breitkopfs, came to celebrate the prince’s engagement.

They were usually a more reserved group, or so they kept saying, but the beer and wine flowed heavily. One cousin brought belly dancers who were supposedly from Arabia. Karl Breitkopf, who came all the way from Berlin, brought instruments for him and his two sons to play. They danced, drank, and sang Ode to the German Sun, their family song. Jessie worried that someone might recognize that Sam wasn’t Werner but he fit right in. 

He sang loudly, inappropriately touched the belly dancers, and drank. Except she noticed that he didn’t drink very much. While no one would ever accuse him of refusing to imbibe, it only seemed as if he drank as much as the other party goers. He was flirty all night with Jessie and treated Emily as if she’d forever been a part of the Breitkopf family. Sam was a great actor, leaving Werner’s own flesh and blood with no idea that he wasn’t who he said he was.

“I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked today but struggled to find a moment alone with you.”

Jessie put her hand over her mouth to keep the scream in. She had no idea that she wasn’t in the room alone; the voice startled her. Her back was to the bedroom door. She was thinking about last night and how easy or difficult it might be to get out of there this afternoon. George Foyet was now in the room with her; the door was mostly closed.

“I need to get back downstairs.” She said. “Lord Breitkopf is awaiting my return.”

“I won't keep you too long.” George said.

“You're blocking the door.”

“You won't talk to me. Duchess, you paint me as the enemy when I am anything but. You’ve been nothing but cruel to me since your arrival and I haven’t been able to figure out why.”

“Arrival? Is that what you're calling it? You kidnapped me, George! You stuck me in a wooden box, no bigger than a coffin, and took me nearly 300 miles from home. My disdain for you is the least I can do. Did you know that he was going to sacrifice me from the beginning?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” George shook his head. “You may hate me Duchess, but the reasons matters little. You're going to be mine; the Prince has all but promised me. It’s only a matter of time.”

“He lied to you, that’s what he does.” Jessie said. “If the myth of the Norse goddess Idun is to be believed, I will be sacrificed before the full moon sets tonight. Let me by, please; I need to get back downstairs.”

“You sound rather nonchalant about your impending death.” He began to walk across the floor.

“I am a Prentiss, perhaps not by blood but by providence. My head will always be held high, even at the moment it’s severed from my neck. I doubt my pride means anything to a man like you.”

“In those myths, the sacrifice is always a virgin Jessica. We can do away with that problem right now. No man will want you if he's not your first taste of male flesh. That includes your hero, the so called Werner Breitkopf.”

“Don’t come near me George, I mean it.”

“There's so much noise and commotion; no one will hear you scream.” He said. “And you will scream, duchess, because that’s my favorite part.”

Jessie tried to run away but there weren’t too many places to go. A big wall was behind her; George still blocked the way out. She tried to do a fake move in one direction and then run in the other, but the tight lavender dress with the ridiculous three-foot chapel train impeded quick movements. George was wily, he grabbed her around the waist. 

Jessie beat hard at his back when she was momentarily over his shoulder before falling over onto the bed. She was on top of him; made an attempt to scramble away. For a moment George was lost in her dress. He regained control of the situation, slamming her hard on the mattress.

“I usually prefer to take a woman from behind.” He sneered as he held her wrists down with one hand and began undoing his pants with the other. “For you, sweet duchess, an exception will be made. I want to see your face when a man fills you for the first time.”

“You go to hell!” Jessie exclaimed, spitting on him. “You are not a man, and you will have to kill me before raping me.”

George slapped her hard with the back of his hand. He wanted her, would take what he wanted, but no woman would ever be allowed to disrespect him in such a fashion. Lady Jessica, Duchess of Halle, may have been above him in the pecking order of life but she was beneath him at the moment. He would show her a woman’s place, every woman’s place, and enjoy the task. Pulling the leather strap from around his waist, George deftly wrapped it around her throat. She gasped and began clawing at the leather.

Jessie couldn’t breathe. She was running out of steam trying to fight him. She wasn’t just fighting for her body, she was fighting for her life. Jessie used one hand to pull at the leather strap as it tightened and twisted around her neck. As she faded into unconsciousness, her arm reached back for anything to help her. 

She was almost sure that the piece of sharpened ceramic was under her pillow. If she could just reach it, use that last bit of strength to find a way to save her life. Finally, Jessie got hold of something and grabbed it with all her might. She just started swinging.

“No!” she screamed, having no idea where her voice came from. 

Air filled her lungs. Her throat and chest burned; she’d never felt such pain in her life. George let go of the leather strap, stumbling off of her and then off the bed. Jessie got up swinging. She swung again and again and again until she was sure that he wouldn’t get up and come after her. Then she ran over to the brass tub and started vomiting.

“Jessie!” Sam came bursting through the door. She’d been upstairs for too long; something was wrong. “Jessie, are you…oh my God, Jessie?” he rushed over to her as she bent over the tub. “What's happened? Are you alright?”

“I think he's dead.” Her voice was now hardly a raspy whisper. “I had to, Sam. There was no other choice.”

Sam wasn’t sure what she was talking about so he looked around the room. George Foyet was lying on the floor between the bed and the window. There was a huge gash at his hairline; blood pooled under his head from another wound. Close to the body lay a ceramic pitcher with more blood on it. Those jugs were thick and heavy. 

There was little doubt that with enough force, two good swings could kill a man. Sam should probably check. The last thing any of them needed was for him to get back up again. He went over to the body and knelt down. 

Without a second thought, Sam clamped his hand over George’s mouth and then pinched his nose closed. There was no fighting, no gurgling; not even a last gasp for survival. He was definitely dead. Sam got up and went back to Jessie.

“I had to.” She said again. “He tried to rape me, and then he started to…oh God, I must look a mess.” Jessie started having a coughing fit.

“Don’t worry about how you look right now.” Sam shook his head. He gently hit her back to help the coughing. She sounded as if she was in a lot of pain. “I'm just happy you're alive. Situations like this don’t often end in a young woman’s favor.”

There was another jug of water on the table. He poured some into the bowl beside it and wet a cloth rag. Sam used it to wipe down Jessie’s red, tearstained face. Foyet’s blood, along with her own sick, was on her face, neck, and dress as well. 

He knew she’d been slapped; the mark on her face looked as if it was from the back of Foyet’s hand. Bruises from the leather strap had already begun to show on her pale skin. Sam held back from touching them. He also did his best to calm his rising anger. If that son of a bitch wasn’t already dead…

“I have to worry about my looks.” Jessie said, taking the cup of water Sam gave her. It hurt to swallow but she drank every drop. “I have to go back down there and pretend that everything is alright. How do I do that with blood on my dress? How can I do that when I can barely breathe and hardly speak? It’s almost over Sam…I have to hold myself together until this is over.”

“I'm going to take care of everything.” He said. Her tenacity, she was just a 15 year old girl, amazed him. “It’s time we got out of here. Is it alright if I take over from here?”

“Yes.” She nodded. Jessie couldn’t breathe free just yet; she was having trouble breathing altogether. “We have to get the bracelet; that why I came up here in the first place.”

“Right.”

Sam had to step over Foyet’s body again. Jessie had time to open the drawer but nothing else. He hadn’t seen Foyet downstairs at all. He was probably lurking and hoping Jessie would separate from the pack. Sam took the jewelry box and then walked across the room. He took Jessie’s hand in his.

“Are you willing to follow my lead?” he asked as they rushed back downstairs.

“Anywhere.” She replied.

“Follow my lead, Jessie, not me.”

“Right, absolutely…I will.” 

“I'm going to get Frank away from Emily and then Will is going to get you and the princess to safety.”

“Are you going to be safe, Sam?” she squeezed his hand.

“All that matters is that you and Emily return to Dresden unharmed.”

“No,” she pulled him back, taking his face in her hands. “That is not all that matters to me Sam.”

“Follow my lead, Duchess.” He said, taking a moment to kiss her forehead. “Right now that’s what matters. Please.”

She wasn’t sure that she wanted to but Jessie nodded and they made their way outside. The reception was in full swing; noisy and excited. Both Frank and Emily seemed concerned as their family members came running toward them. The princess stood from her throne chair.

“What’s happened? Jessie, are you bleeding?”

“It’s not my blood.” Jessie shook her head. She tried to clear her throat. “At least I don’t think it is. I'm alright.”

“You're not. There's blood on you, and your neck…” Emily tried to walk around the table but Frank took her arm. She looked at him. “Let me go; I need to tend to my sister.”

“Werner, what's going on?” Frank asked. He hadn’t let Emily go. At least she wasn’t fighting him, he didn’t need to bring attention to something like this.

“We need to speak in private, Cousin. Something has happened.”

“What?” 

“Cousin…please.” Sam tried not to sound too exasperated. For once it would be nice for Frank to listen and not need to control the situation. “I'm not going to discuss such things in public. With all due respect, this needs your attention.”

“M'lord,” Jessie was still holding Sam’s hand. “He does not tell you lies. You have to listen.”

“Did you two…?” Frank felt himself getting upset but he didn’t want to. 

Why were they holding hands? Where had the blood come from and what could Werner say in private that he couldn’t in public? This was supposed to be a day of celebration. This was his day; Frank was about to have all that he worked so hard for since he was just a little boy and the men of his family were slaughtered by their trusted in-laws.

“This is not about Jessica and me.” Sam said. “Unless you count the fact that your general decided that today was the day to force himself upon your sister-in-law.”

“Dammit.” Emily didn’t even try to hide her anger. “I want him dead, Francis. I want him drawn and quartered in the public square for all to see.”

“My love,” Frank caressed Emily’s face. “This is our day…we’re not going to mar it with such dark talk.”

“I want him dead.” Emily repeated. “Promise me, husband.”

“It’s as good as taken care of it.” Frank said it and meant it. “Let us speak in private, Werner.”

He stepped away from the large wedding table where the royal couple had been eating, drinking and enjoying themselves. Frank sighed, this was the last thing he expected today but he would take care of it. When he became king there would be more issues and Frank needed to be able to handle multiple problems at once. He looked back at the princess and duchess…his wife had her arm around her sister. 

If Jessie was no longer a virgin, where would that leave him? He would gut George Foyet and scatter his entrails around the Regensburg marketplace. Frank was going to do that anyway; his soldier went too far without permission. Putting his hand firmly on Werner’s shoulder, the two men walked toward the house.

“We can speak in my study.”

“Thank you. Forgive me for interrupting this joyous occasion,” Sam looked at Will and gave a little nod before walking into the house. “I wouldn’t have if this wasn’t of the utmost importance.”

“Yes, yes, of course not. I would ask you to forgive me for ever doubting you, Werner.” Frank said.

000

One of the servant girls poured Will a huge mug of beer. He walked the grounds drinking half of it. The weather was quite warm but he could feel the rain underneath the breeze. He did one more round of “chatting up” guests while really checking on security. It wasn’t lax but it wasn’t overwhelming either. Lord Breitkopf surely didn’t want it to appear as if anyone was there against their will.

He made it back across the large lawn and walked over to the band. There were seven men with a variety of string and woodwind instruments. The music was joyous and many guests were drinking and dancing in the grass. The princess and the duchess were still at their table, seemingly deep in conversation. At least one guest had asked the duchess to dance. She graciously turned him down.

“The prince wants die runde und runde.” Will told the cross lute player. “He's ready for a little excitement.”

“Ahh yes.” The musician smiled and communicated to his fellow players. “Die runde und runde men!”

When the music began, so many guests jumped up from their seats and went to dance. Die runde und runde was one of the most popular dances in Bavaria and other parts of Germany as well. It seemed every duchy liked to add their own moves to it but it was dancing in a circle with anything from four to four hundred people. Will hadn’t been to a party since coming to Germany where die runde und runde wasn’t the main event. It went especially well at weddings and anywhere the beer flowed.

He walked through the crowd, getting caught up with a few ladies, before he was able to get to the wedding table. Emily and Jessie looked up at him as he approached. They could see it in his eyes; they were about to get out of there.

“Ladies, it’s time to make a graceful exit.”

Emily didn’t think she’d ever gotten to her feet so fast in her life. No one was paying them any mind. The music was loud and the happy, dancing crowd only made it seem louder. Will hustled them to the other side of the house. He had to be careful over there, the kitchen was busy and the side door was wide open. 

Servants could come in and out at any moment. There was less security there so he had to take the risk. If they were caught he would just pretend he was taking the princess and duchess into the house through the kitchen to get a little quiet. From where they were crouched down near the half wall, Will could see that Morgan left the stable door a quarter open like he said he would. He was in there somewhere, waiting for Will to get there and knowing then that his part of the plan would begin.

“You're going to run as fast as your legs can take you to the stable.” Will whispered to them. “There's a man behind the door but don’t be alarmed, he's with us.”

“Is it Aaron?” Emily asked. She wasn’t even sure if she would recognize his face anymore. It felt like forever since she laid eyes on him.

“No, his name is Morgan and he's a Moor. When I say go, you go.”

They crouched down further into the shrubbery, which wasn’t easy since some of the plant life had thorns. Two servant girls went by with large trays of food. They were chattering amongst themselves and surely not paying attention to anything on the side of the house. Will waited until they cleared the area to give his signal.

“Go, and don’t stop until you get there.”

He gave the girls a gentle shove and they were off. The stable and the kitchen seemed so far apart and it was nothing but open air. Emily kicked off the ridiculous shoes she had to wear halfway there; the pain in her feet nearly unbearable. Jessie was struggling with her corset as well but ignored the discomfort. When they finally got behind the stable doors, both girls let out the breath they were holding. Jessie struggled to breathe as Emily helped her loosen the dress. When Morgan came out of the shadows they both had to remember not to scream.

“Where’s Will?” he asked.

“I'm here.” Will slid into the stable. “Where’s Spencer?”

“Spencer?” Emily looked at him. “We know someone named Spencer…he's our stable boy.”

“That would be the one.” Morgan nodded. “Don’t ask princess, it’s a very long story. By the way, I'm Derek Morgan.” He bowed in their presence; it was the first time he’d ever gotten so close to royalty. “Someone attacked Spencer with a knife. From the look of the wounds, it was a very sharp dagger.”

“Dammit.” Will muttered. “Is he dead?”

“Dead?” Jessie’s eyes widened. She’d seen enough death to last her a lifetime today.

“No, but he was badly injured. Sarah came into the stable and found him. She patched him up pretty good and I put him in the gray carriage out there. I knew you would be able to pick it out from the rest. Where am I headed?”

“The prince’s private study is on the front side of the house. You're going to be away from the party but have to take the long way past the kitchen.”

“So I should take the back of the house, then the side, and then the front?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah…it’s gonna put you at greatest risk of running into guards.”

“I'm not too worried about it.”

“There's going to be a large picture window.” Will said. “Directly above that is a balcony. No one is in the room so you can relax up there and not worry about getting caught.”

“That sounds good. Is Hotch inside?”

“Yeah. Are we staying or going?” 

“I would suggest going.” Morgan replied. “If he's even still alive in there, Spencer is going to need some medical attention. The faster you get to Ingolstadt, the better for him. And we need to get the girls out of here.”

“I'm not leaving without Sam.” Jessie said. 

“Sam is going to be fine, Duchess.” Will said. “He's good at what he does and is about to have more help.”

“He's in there with a monster.” Emily reasoned. “Once Frank finds out he's not his precious cousin we have no idea how he's going to react.”

“That’s what I'm here for.” Morgan said. “Take them, Will. If you have to tie them up, get them to Bohemia.”

“I will not be tied up!” Emily exclaimed. “I will never be tied up again!”

“Then we all need to be on the same page.” Will said. “And that page says we’re leaving. The job was to get you girls safely back to Dresden. That’s what I'm going to do.”

“Head to the barn where Hotch and I holed up. We should meet you there shortly. If we’re not there by dusk, drive onto Ingolstadt and John Barton’s house. He offered refuge on the way back. He’ll also be able to get some help for Spencer.”

“Alright.” Will nodded and shook Morgan’s hand. “Be safe, brother.”

“You too.”

“Tell Sam that I love him.” Jessie said. “I'm not going to miss another opportunity to say it.”

“I will. Now go.”

Will and the girls ran back out of the stable and toward the carriage. He recognized it immediately. Since die runde und runde was still going on, no one would notice a carriage departing. Unfortunately there was only one way in and one way out of the Breitkopf property. If there were too many guards at the door it could get sticky. He opened the carriage door and saw Spencer. The boy was pale, sweaty, but still breathing.

“Will,” he said. “I'm still alive.”

“Good to see you, kid. I have some people you might know.”

“Hello Spencer.” Emily said as she climbed into the back of the carriage. Jessie was right behind her.

“You're safe.” Spencer exhaled. “Oh thank God. The king will be so pleased.”

“You came all the way from Dresden to rescue us?” Jessie asked.

“I had some help.” Spencer replied.

“Yeah he did.” Will said. “Ladies, I'm going need you down on the floor and under that blanket until we clear the grounds. It might get physical at the gates.”

They both got down and covered up without question. They were so close to being away from there; the smell of freedom was in the air. The music from die runde und runde seemed farther and farther away as Will got the horses moving toward the gate. He didn’t want to go too fast and possibly draw attention to himself. 

Going too slow could do the same thing. There were two guards at the gate. They gave him and the carriage a very critical eye. Will hadn’t seen them before, which was a good thing. That meant they most likely hadn’t seen him either.

“Young Fredrich Breitkopf had a bit too much to drink.” The Frenchman put on a smile. He also put on his best German accent, which was close to horrendous. “His mother wants me to take him home at once.”

“How far are you traveling?” the taller guard asked.

“Just to Kelheim, not more than 20 miles.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the kid got sick on the way there.” The shorter guard nodded. He was bigger than his partner, the kind of man with so much muscle that he had little neck. “That’s a bumpy road and he's pale as a ghost. Take it easy on him.”

“I’ll try to do that.” Will nodded too, grateful that it was almost over. 

The guards went to the gate and opened it. Will was slow as he moved the horses toward freedom. He wanted to make them run like the wind once they cleared the estate but he couldn’t do that. He was also going to have to take the long way back to the main road to make it look as if they were traveling toward Kelheim, which was in the opposite direction from the Danube.

“This is an uncomfortable and familiar thing.” Emily mumbled as they lay on the floor of the carriage. Since Will was no longer chatting she figured that they were away from the castle.

“Lying with a blanket over us is better than gags, blindfolds, and boxes. I'm sure Monsieur LaMontagne will let us know when it’s alright to sit up.” Jessie said.

“Do you really love Sam Kassmeyer?”

“We’ll talk about it when we’re safe and sound.” Jessie whispered.

“I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“I'm just glad we’re going to be alive to do it, Emily.”

***

Sam made sure that the door was mostly closed behind him after he and Frank walked into the study. The newlywed prince walked over to his desk, standing behind it and in front of the large picture window. He looked at his young cousin.

“I will take care of George, make no mistake about that Werner. I offered him plenty of servant girls for his needs. Jessica was off limits and he knew it.”

“Did you make him any promises about the duchess?”

“I really hope that’s not what you dragged me away from my reception to speak about.”

“We’re here now, you may as well answer…with all due respect of course.”

“I promised him nothing.” Frank shook his head. “George claimed that he was smitten but he only wanted her body. I couldn’t afford to…it just wasn’t a good idea.”

“He tried to rape and then strangle her.” Sam said. “Did you see the bruises around her neck? These are the kind of men you align yourself with, Cousin?”

“You of all people know the world isn’t always kind. Sometimes you have to be a snake in the grass waiting to strike. Sometimes you have to send in the wild dogs to attack.”

“Foyet is your wild dog?”

“So to speak.”

“Well he's dead. Jessica killed him and rightfully so.”

“Is she…please tell me she's unspoiled?”

“She would have to be, wouldn’t she?” Sam asked. “If not then your whole plan might go straight to hell.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about the Goddess Idun.”

“I don’t know who that is.” Frank said.

“You may be a lot of things but ignorant is not one of them. Jessica knows who the Goddess Idun is and she knew what most of your intentions were.”

“Whatever she may have told you was a lie. I cannot quite fathom the hold this rather homely girl has on two of my strongest soldiers. Cousin, I know that you seem to be enamored with the duchess as well but are we not blood?”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “We’re not.”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you know how often he fought the urge to vomit in your presence?”

The voice surprised Frank; he turned to see who was speaking to him. A young man he never saw before came out of the shadows. It seemed as if he’d been hiding near one of the large bookcases. Frank put his hand on the drawer handle where he kept his flintlock pistol.

“This is a private discussion. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”

“You don’t need to know who I am but I know all about you, Lord Breitkopf.” Hotch replied.

“Werner, what is this?” Frank looked at his cousin.

“You kidnapped Emily Prentiss and forced her to marry you in an attempt to overthrow the Wittelsbach monarchy.” Sam replied. “You were planning to sacrifice her sister to the Goddess Idun in exchange for what you believe to be immortality.”

“Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?” Frank laughed. “How much have you had to drink this afternoon? I think you’ve gone mad. I'm sure I wasn’t Emily’s first choice but I won her hand.”

“I guess I shouldn’t say you since you sat here and waited for someone else to do your dirty work.” Sam said. “You sent Foyet and his henchmen to Saxony to kidnap a young girl from her bed. You're not concerned about Foyet raping Jessica because she’s family…you need her to be a virgin for your ritual. This farce has gone on long enough Frank. It ends as of right now.”

“Who turned you against me? Was it this man? Was it the Frenchman? Werner, you were always my favorite. I didn’t give a damn about Foyet; I needed him so I used him. It was always going to be you who ruled at my side until Emily could produce an heir.”

“You will never touch Emily.” Hotch said. “You're never going to ascend the Bavarian throne or have an heir. It’s all a sick fantasy.”

“There are only two of you and I now have an army of 10,000 or more. Surely King Gregory won't want any harm to come to his precious heiress to the throne. I even have the duchess, who is also quite valuable to him. I don’t have to sacrifice her…there are other virgins who can take her place. As long as I'm husband of the future Queen of Saxony I can't be touched.”

“Other virgins?” Catherine walked into the room. The anger in her face and voice was like twisted metal. She spewed jagged pieces when she opened her mouth to speak. “Do you see what's happening, Francis? I told you not to trust this man and now he’s ruining everything we've worked towards. Do something!”

“We don’t need Jessica!” Frank exclaimed. “I have no doubt I can find another, even in a short amount of time. There are plenty floating about enjoying the party.”

“Who is he talking to?” Hotch leaned and whispered to Sam.

“Us?” Sam raised his eyebrow but didn’t take his eyes off the prince.

“There is another.” Catherine said. “There is only one worthy of the honor…you know what you must do.”

“Absolutely not! I told you that no harm will ever come to Sarah by my hand. Abandon the notion, woman.”

“What choice do we have now? You want to keep the duchess alive, for what I have no idea?”

“I need her as leverage, Catherine. Can't you see men are discussing things? Your presence and input are not needed.”

“Shut up!” Hotch exclaimed. “I don’t know who you're talking to but conversation time is over. You failed, Frank, and I'm sure the Wittelsbach would love to get their hands on a traitorous family member. Even chatter about overthrowing the monarchy is an offense punishable by death.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Frank swiftly pulled the gun from the drawer. 

It was a flintlock pistol, one of the first set made and sold in Germany. He was good with firearms and planned to quickly dispose of whoever this trouble maker was. He’d poisoned Werner and Frank would probably have to dispose of his young cousin as well. It saddened him, as much as anything could, but what needed to be done would be done. He poured gunpowder into the barrel and pulled the hammer back. 

“Do it, Francis.” Catherine stood close to him. “Shoot Werner first for his insolence. I bet he's already had a taste of the duchess’ sweet flesh. He was doing it right under your nose. I told you but you dismissed my worries. Now you see that I was right.”

“Right under my nose.” Frank muttered. “Tell me something Werner, was she worth it? You ruined everything, all of my plans, for a cursed woman. Now you're going to die and I’ll still have Emily, Saxony, and Bavaria too.”

“Emily's gone.” Hotch said. “They're both gone, surely out of Bavaria by now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous…my wife is right outside. Soon I will take her to my bedchamber and do with her what I will. Nothing can stop me; we are now one soul. I'm very anxious to become one body.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Catherine?” the prince turned and looked at her. 

“The Frenchman took them.” She replied. “You let these imposters into your house, Francis; you brought this storm down on us.”

“Us? Woman, you have been nothing but trouble for me from the very beginning.” He pointed the gun at her.

Sam and Hotch watched as he turned the gun away from them and pointed it toward a large vase on table against the wall. They didn’t know what was going on but planned to tread lightly. He could turn back to them at any moment.

“You wouldn’t even know about the goddess if not for me.” Catherine hissed. “I saw your potential; I was molding you! But you didn’t heed my warnings. Your back is against the wall and I want to know what you plan to do about it.”

“Damn you, Catherine Heathridge.” Frank aimed the gun right at her heart. “Damn you straight to the pits of hell.”

“M'lord, m'lord,” Sarah pushed the door open the study door and rushed into the room. “The princess and duchess are gone. The guards have looked all over but can't seem to find them anywhere. There was a Moorish man…”

Frank let out a wail of anguish. He pulled the trigger, sending Catherine flying back against the wall. Her body crashed against the large antique vase and shattered it into pieces. At the same time that the vase shattered, the window behind him came crashing in. The entire room erupted into chaos. Glass was flying in all directions and Frank was tackled to the floor. 

He didn’t know what was happening but when he saw the dark man on top of him, he screamed. It was Death. The dark man on the dark horse would come and wipe them all out…it was a story his grandmother used to tell when he was a little boy. And now Death was right on top of him, his hand around Frank’s neck. He wasn’t the only one who was screaming. Catherine’s agonizing death moans rang in his ear along with the screaming of his beloved Sarah.

“Sarah! Sarah, run and save yourself!”

“Shut up.” Morgan squeezed his neck. “The time for you to speak has ended.”

“I fear you not, Death.” Frank was shaken but refused to die like an animal cowering in a corner. “You are a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.” 

“Am I to be impressed that you know Shakespeare?”

Morgan was well aware of the ridiculous old wives tale about dark men bringing death. The Moors used that superstition to their advantage for centuries. It was why he so relished this part of the plan. This man had spent over a week terrorizing two young girls. Nothing would give Morgan more pleasure than scaring him into pissing his pants.

“M'lord, what's happening?” Sarah asked. 

She was frightened. The Moorish man seemed kind in the stable but Sarah hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. She knew something dreadful was coming. She’d felt it in the pit of her stomach as soon as she found Spencer bleeding in the barn. If Sarah was honest with herself, she’d felt it since the princess told her just how she came to be at the castle.

“Sarah, you need to go.” Sam said. He tried to be gentle, she was just 14 years old. This man was her master and though Sam knew he was a horrible human being, he seemed to treat the girl with some care. She didn’t need to see him die.

“What if she exposes us?” Hotch asked. “We can't take that risk.”

“I shall not leave; you do not command me sir. Unhand him, Moor!”

“Do you want to know what kind of man he is?” Morgan asked, his dark eyes connecting with Sarah’s. “Do you want to know what his plans were for after his jubilant wedding party? Go on, Prince,” he smacked Frank across the face. “Tell her! 

“Oh now you don’t want to speak volumes now? You don’t want to talk about how you planned to rape and impregnate the princess so you could have an heir in your ridiculous quest to steal the Bavarian throne? You don’t want to let Sarah in on your secret party tonight with the Goddess Idun. The Duchess of Halle would be his special guest. She would be stripped of her clothing, tied to a table, and sacrificed to an ancient goddess for nothing since it’s all superstitious nonsense anyway.”

“No.” Sarah shook her head. “M'lord loves the princess. He wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“One day he's going to come to your room too.” Morgan said. “If he hasn’t already.”

“That’s enough, Morgan.” Hotch said.

“Who are you?” Sarah looked at Hotch. She knew who Werner was, or at least she thought she did. Yet there he stood letting the Moor abuse his cousin. He didn’t even seem like the same man who helped her take care of Spencer in the stable.

“Sam, you take her out of here.” Hotch said. “She shouldn’t see any of this.”

“I'm not leaving.” Sarah shook her head. “I am stronger than I appear sir.”

“Do you love his man?” Morgan grabbed Frank by his hair and made him look up at her.

“He has been so compassionate to me since I came to be here. I will not betray that kindness. I know from experience it is not guaranteed.”

“I love you, Sarah.” He was practically breathless. “If I could’ve made you mine and made you the queen of Bavaria I would have. I never want you to leave my side. Someday I want to taste your soft, supple flesh. But only when you say yes. I'm willing to wait, an eternity if I have to.”

“You're such a romantic.” Hotch rolled his eyes. “Sam, get her out of here.”

Sarah protested some but Sam got her out of the study. He closed the door behind him. As a man trying to be closer to God, he didn’t want to know what was going on behind that door either. He knew enough already.

“The princess told me, sir. She told me that she and her sister had been kidnapped from Saxony.”

“You don’t have to call me sir anymore.” Sam shook his head. “I'm not Werner Breitkopf, Sarah. It’s a long story and I don’t know if I’ll ever have time to tell you but you can call me Sam.”

“I didn’t want to believe her.” Sarah felt faint. She leaned against the wall for support. “M'lord has been nothing but kind to me since I came to live in this castle two years ago. But ever since their arrival, something hasn’t been right.”

“Do you know a woman named Catherine? Catherine Heathridge?”

“No, I don’t think so. There are no women here except for Mrs. Clemmons and me. Of course there are other servant girls but they don’t spend much time in the house unless they're working. None of them are named Catherine.”

“Your master is going to die, Sarah. What he has done makes that a justifiable punishment.” Sam put his hand on her shoulder. “And after that my two friends are going to have to run, possibly for their lives.”

“Something changed him.” She whispered. “He got an idea about something and began to act strangely. I think it was the Norse mythology he read in the evenings. How could he let it take him down so far? M'lord is a good man.”

“You can come with us.”

“Come where? This is my home.”

“I'm sure after Lord Breitkopf is gone his family will start to pick it apart like vultures. I don’t want any of them thinking of you as another treasure to be pillaged. That’s unacceptable. I know of a family who would be proud to have you as a member. Not a servant, Sarah, a member.”

“I can't leave without packing a few…” she looked at him, tears glistening in her dark brown eyes. “This is my home, sir.”

“I know.” Sam nodded. “I was just a little older than you when I lost my home too. I watched my father die and someone burned my home to the ground. All my memories of my mother, all the precious mementoes of a once happy life were gone. I wandered for a few years before finding a band of brothers. We’re good to each other, like family, but nothing compares to the real thing. As I said Sarah, I know of one who would be proud to have you. Come,” Sam took her gently by the arm. “Let’s go and pack a few things for you.”

“Can I say goodbye?” Sarah asked. “Mrs. Clemmons has been like a mother to me. I don’t want her worrying that something bad has happened. I don’t want her thinking that I was the cause or a victim of it.”

“We just don’t have the time. We hardly have the time to go back to your room. This place is going to be swarming with guards in a very short amount of time. Do you know how to ride a horse?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I'm quite good on Arabella, the black Arabian in the stable.”

“Alright. You grab a few things and then we’re off.”

Sam was careful as they quickly walked back to her room. The party seemed more subdued, no more runde und runde, but he hoped not too much notice was taken to the missing wedding party. He wished he could go outside, as Werner Breitkopf, and let them know that everything was fine and to keep drinking. That party was their distraction. Instead he would be doing his best to sneak around the guards and get out of the gate unnoticed. Sam wasn’t sure that Sarah would be able to do that so there might be another battle waiting for him yet.

***

“It’s starting to rain a bit harder; we need to go.” Will looked out the window.

“It’s hardly dusk yet.” Emily said. “Derek Morgan said to wait until dusk.”

“Ladies, the last thing I want to do is argue with you. I know the past week has been difficult and nothing was in your control but this isn’t up for debate. Spencer could die…he needs proper medical attention. We can get that in Ingolstadt. Also, we have no idea who knows our location so sitting in one place is not ideal. Thirdly, the good guys know where we’re headed so we’re bound to meet up.”

“You're bound to meet up if they’re not dead already you mean.” Jessie said.

“Yes.” Will nodded. “But if they are how silly would it have been to sit in an abandoned barn for days waiting?”

Emily and Jessie didn't want to admit that the Frenchman was right. The girls instead went about collecting Spencer. He was holding on but blood had started seeping through the bandages Sarah made for him in the stable. They knew he didn’t have a lot of time without proper care. 

So they carried him out to the carriage, he hardly weighed anything, while Will put out the fire they created for warmth. He climbed into the carriage and began to make his way to Ingolstadt. It was barely 20 miles away but the muddy roads would be hard to navigate if the rain got any harder. Just two days without rain for over a week; Will had no idea how people lived like this. 

Emily looked out of the window as the barn faded more into the distance. She had no idea if Aaron made it out of the castle…she didn’t even know if he was there. Frank could’ve easily killed him, Sam, and even the Moor. The prince was cunning and surely didn’t fight fair. And even though there was a bit of relief in her belly about the demise of George Foyet, it didn’t help the nausea knowing good men may have lost their lives rescuing her and Jessie.

“I never thought I’d feel so sad about going home.” Jessie whispered. “It’s all I've been thinking about for over a week.”

“We should try to be positive.” Emily said. “It’s gotten us this far. But Will was right, we just couldn’t stay any longer.”

Jessie nodded, focusing on looking ahead instead of back. She didn’t want Emily to see her cry but didn’t bother to hide the tears. What she’d already been through was enough. She was still wearing the dress with Foyet’s blood and her vomit on it. She’d been kidnapped and terrorized. 

Things didn’t get much worse than that. But the idea of Sam being snatched from her life again was too much to bear. Second chances like that rarely came along and third chances were impossible. It was over. It was over in ways that Jessie would never be able to properly express.

***

“The truth is we could be stuck here until morning.” Hotch said as he tied up his horse. He and Morgan got to the barn not that far behind Sam and Sarah. “It wouldn’t be good to go on in wind and rain like this.”

“I'm starving.” Morgan rubbed his stomach. “I wish we would’ve grabbed a few nibbles on the way out. Did you see the spread at that place?”

“That would’ve been difficult since we were fighting for our lives.”

“I got a sweet dagger and an Arabian out of the deal.” Morgan smiled. “So all in all I’ll deal with a rumbling stomach.”

“We’re not going to starve.” Sarah said, helping Sam start the fire. She didn’t think he needed her but Sarah had to do something. If she didn’t then she would surely lose her mind. 

It would be difficult to comprehend everything that happened today. So much had gone on for so long; how could one week change two years of her life. “I got some food from the kitchen so we wouldn’t go hungry. There’s goose and eggs and apple chutney.”

“I haven’t had apple chutney in years.” Hotch said. He was throwing a cloak over his head to go and get some food for the horses. It had been a long journey, surely they were hungrier than their human companions.

“Sarah should take a look at that arm.” Sam pointed to Hotch. “It could be broken.”

“I'm fine.”

“You're not fine, Hotch.” Morgan said. “If bone, even tiny fragments, gets into your bloodstream it can kill you.”

“How would Sarah know if bone gets into my bloodstream?” he asked.

“She's going to have to slice you open.” Sam replied.

“Absolutely not. I'm not letting a 13 year old girl who surely hates my guts slice me open. Have you lost your mind? As a matter of fact, was she checked for weapons? I don’t want my throat slashed in my sleep.”

“She's a kid Aaron, stop it.” Sam replied in a dismissive tone. “She's lost a lot today and you're choosing to attack her.”

“I want m’lords not to speak of me as if I cannot hear.” Sarah said. 

She sounded exasperated but also sad. Her small hands went about turning sticks into spits to heat the meat. She was exhausted to the point where she could lie down forever and not get up. But there was always something to do and right now it was prepare the food so that they wouldn’t starve. Starvation took more than one night; Sarah knew from experience. But even one night was too long.

“Don’t call him m'lord.” Derek nodded toward Hotch. “It pisses him off.”

“When we get to Ingolstadt I’ll go to a doctor.” Hotch promised. “I actually have some money to do that. Whatever’s wrong, he’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure you want to go out into the rain alone?” Morgan asked.

“I'm fine.”

He would repeat I'm fine until the end of the world; it had been Hotch’s mantra since he was a little boy. Some would’ve thought him lucky to be born named and of substantial wealth. It wasn’t easy to be the only child of two people who never quite managed to love each other. It wasn’t easy to watch people you loved grow to hate. Finally gaining his freedom meant everything to him but Hotch wouldn’t wish the way it happened on his worst enemy. 

He had just succeeded and survived in the most dangerous mission of his young rogue career. Any man would celebrate that. There would be wine, women, more women, and song. Hotch’s heart felt heavy, nearly too heavy for his chest. The worst part was that he didn’t even know why.

000

The horses were fed and dinner consumed. The storm still raged overhead but they were safe inside the barn. Hotch and Morgan were both sound asleep. Sam was having trouble, tossing and turning, but finally fell into fitful dreams. The sound of crying woke him. For a moment he had no idea where he was or what was happening. When he spoke, still somewhere between asleep and awake, only one word came from his lips.

“Jessie?” Sam sat up on the hard ground and rubbed his eyes. Jessie wasn’t there; it took him a moment to realize. But the muffled cries went on. He got up and walked around the giant bale of hay he’d been lying behind. There was Sarah, leaning on the other side with her face in her hands. He didn’t want to frighten her so Sam was gentle as he sat down beside her. “Sarah?”

“I'm alright, sir.”

“You're not alright.” Sam shook his head.

“I don’t know what's happening.” She whispered. “What shall I do? Where shall I go?”

“You're going to Ingolstadt with us.”

“And then what…? This is not my world; I was taken from my world so long ago. I've seen such atrocities and even though I was forced into servitude I believed that the harshest time of my life might be over. Now it’s beginning again.”

“No, you're never going to be in servitude again. You're free.”

“By whose hand?” Sarah asked.

“Mine. Your master is gone but your life continues.”

“I'm frightened.”

“I'm sure. I was being truthful when I told you that I knew what it was like to be all alone in the world. But you're not going to be alone for long. There's a family in Ingolstadt that would love to take you in.”

“How do you know this? What if the master is cruel? I cannot endure again what I went through before m'lord came for me.”

“What did you…?” Sam stopped. 

It wasn’t a question that needed asking and he was sure it was an answer that would turn his stomach. He’d seen more than one war in his lifetime. He knew that the spoils as well as the sacrifices were usually women and children. Sarah’s family was murdered and she was taken from her home by a group of men. 

The word hell was probably putting lightly what she went through in captivity. But she was still here, and had even found some semblance of contentment in her life. Lord Breitkopf was the one responsible for bringing that to an end. Sam Kassmeyer was the one who had to dry the tears of a little girl. No matter what she’d been through, Sarah hadn’t even reached her 14th year. She was still a little girl. 

“John Barton is my cousin; our parents were brother and sister.” He said. “He has a wife and two children whom he loves very much. Life can be rough but there is a lot of love in his home. You are loyal and loving. Having someone like you there to help with the children, to shine your light in the darkness, it would be a privilege for them.”

“And that is not servitude?” Sarah asked. 

“It is not.” Sam shook his head. “You would be free to go at any time. Despite all you’ve been through, you're still a child yourself. And a child needs a home. This could be the right one for you.”

“You are a gracious man, Sir Breitkopf…I mean Sam.” Sarah wiped her tears. “I have to get used to your Christian name.”

“And I should get used to your Moor name. You don’t have to be a Breitkopf anymore either.”

“Maybe he was delusional the entire time.” She said. “M'lord had no idea, or didn’t want to believe what I’d been through though at times he could be as much of a monster himself. A part of me was so relieved to be revered instead of reviled that I chose to live in his delusion too. But it wasn’t going to last forever. Morgan was right; he would’ve come for me too. And when he found out I wasn’t his precious virgin dragon fire…”

“I wish I could tell you that it’s over.” Sam said. “Some of it is; Lord Breitkopf won't hurt you or any other girl again. The scars will remain, both on your skin and in your soul.”

“There is a saying that time heals all wounds. Do you think that’s true?”

“Not all of them.” He shook his head. “But enough for us to get on with living, I guess. We’re still here, Sarah, we’re still fighting. I believe that’s for a reason. There's a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and every day after. You should try to get some rest.”

“I’ll try.”

Sam nodded. He got up and went back to the other side of the hay bale. When he lay down, he clasped his hands together in prayer. It had been so long since Sam talked to God. He never hated him for what happened to his mother and then his father. He just wasn’t sure what to say anymore. 

He wasn’t sure how to pray for those around him; he didn’t want to pray for himself. But tonight he needed to pray for Sarah. They didn’t even have the same God but someone was going to hear his prayer. He prayed for her heart and soul. He prayed that she would get just a little time to be a girl again. 

This was almost over for him and the men who walked beside him. Parts of it would never be over for Sarah. Before sleep claimed him once more, Sam prayed that time did heal wounds. It might take more than five years, which he'd had since the death of his father and hadn’t forgotten that pain. Hopefully she had many, many happy years to combat the four that were hell on earth for her.

***

They stayed in Ingolstadt for two days. John was grateful that his cousin made it back unscathed. Suddenly having eight people in his small home, not counting the four who already lived there, made little difference to him. He hugged Sam for a long time. Age and family had taken them away from each other but both of their parents were dead. They were all the family they had left. John wanted to make sure that they never lost touch again.

“So you're sure about the priesthood?” he asked him on the first evening. They were out on the porch close to dusk. John lit his pipe and took a deep inhale of the tobacco. There was nothing like a pipe after a long day working and then a good meal at home with his family.

“I'm sure.” Sam nodded. “It wasn’t just what my father wanted for me, but what I wanted for myself. I love God and want to serve him. Taking on the spiritual life isn’t going to make me miss out on anything the world has to offer. It may even open my eyes to a few things.”

“Like love I hope.”

“I'm still young John; I have time.”

“I see the way you look at the Duchess.” John grinned.

“I have nothing but reverence for her…nothing.”

“Your eyes betray you, young man.” John chuckled. “And what's so wrong with feeling a little lust in your belly for a beautiful girl? I was grown when I met Kate and I would’ve jumped out of a tree if she told me to. I was crazy about her from the moment we met.”

“You asked her to marry you on your third date.” Sam said.

“She wanted out of her house anyway; the Wolcotts weren’t a nice family. For a while I wasn’t quite sure if she loved me or the idea of escaping them.”

“When did you know for sure it was the former?”

“When we tried and tried but she wasn’t getting pregnant. The church believes that’s grounds to be granted divorce since a marriage is supposed to be fruitful and multiple. I was worried about it for a while. There were other men who courted her fiercely before we married. Some of those men had money and social standing. One night she looked me right in the eye and said that we would grow old together, whether we had kids or not. A few months later we got Stanley.”

As if he heard his name, Stanley came bursting out of the front door. He was running along the porch, Sarah behind him, and they were both laughing. Stanley tripped and ending up barreling into his father’s lap. John just laughed, holding up his pipe so no one would get burned.

“What's this now?” he asked.

“We’re playing chase, Dad.” Stanley was breathless from laughing and running.

“You're playing chase? Really?”

“Sarah is teaching me.”

“If I may Mr. John, Stanley cannot use his eyes but he has four other senses that, with practice, can make up for the sense that he lacks. So I'm teaching him to find me using them.”

“How many times have you caught her, kiddo?” John asked.

“Twice!” Stanley held up two fingers.

“Alright. Well you kids go and play down on the ground, sounds like a good time to me. Just be careful.”

They were running and laughing again in no time. John looked out at them running in circles as he relit his pipe.

“John, I owe you for agreeing to take Sarah in.” Sam said. “She really has no place else to go. She left her own home so long ago.”

“You owe me nothing. We’re family first, and family helps when they can. Second, she’ll be a huge help to Kate during the day and can probably teach the kids all kinds of different and interesting things. Stanley has been my son for almost twelve years and I've never seen him run, play, or laugh like that. Sarah is worth her weight in gold already. It might take some time but if she wants to be a Barton, we want her in the family.”

“I appreciate that so much. I was so afraid that if I left her at that castle the next Breitkopf would come along and God only knows.”

“Did he do things to her?” John asked. “There were always rumors that he was particularly brutal with some of the servant girls.”

“I do not have her confidence.” Sam replied. “From what I saw I think the answer is no, though there may have been innuendo going on. He seemed to revere her, maybe because she was so different from the other girls in his care. That was a blessing and a curse for her.”

“You're using the term care loosely, right?”

“Absolutely.” Sam nodded. “He believed her to be an exotic dragon, or some nonsense. The man was clearly delusional.”

“It runs in the family.”

The men were nodding as Jessie walked out of the house. She stood on the porch and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around the pole holding up the top façade of the house. Her back was to both men so while she was sure someone was out there, Jessie didn’t know who. 

John only looked at her for a moment before putting the focus on his cousin. Sam’s blue eyes had practically turned to pools. His pupils were dilated. His mouth was slightly open as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. John would help him out.

“Good evening Duchess.” John said.

“Oh Mr. Barton,” Jessie turned in his direction. “I just wanted to get a bit of fresh air. I can smell more rain coming.”

“Good evening, Jessie.” The young man finally found his voice.

“Good evening Sam. I was thinking about taking a walk; there's still a fair amount of light left.” She said. “It’s a lovely evening. I hope the clouds don’t block out all of the stars.”

“Where do you want to walk to?” John asked.

“Anywhere. I just want to feel the earth under my shoes and the air fill my lungs. Would you like to join me, Sam? I'm sure you know more about this area than I do.”

“That sounds nice.” Sam smiled. “Is the princess alright?” 

“She and Georgean are entertaining Spencer. He's not the most relaxed patient so they’re keeping him distracted with jokes, songs, and stories. Your children are so amazing, Mr. Barton.”

“You can call me John.”

“And you can call me Jessie.” She smiled and held out her hand. “Come, Sam Kassmeyer, lets walk.”

He wouldn’t have been able to say no even if the fate of the world depended on it. How had this happened? How had it happened so quickly, without his knowledge or consent? Had the feelings been dormant inside of him for five years, only to be revived when he saw her again?

“It’s going to be dark soon.” Sam stood and took her hand. “We won't go too far.”

“You can take Hund with you.” John whistled for the dog. A large German shepherd came from the other side of the porch. 

“You named the dog dog?” Sam asked.

“Don’t look at me like that, Georgean named him. She’s barely four years old so it wasn’t entirely unexpected. Hund’s a good walking companion and no one will bother you with her around.”

“Thanks John.”

Sam and Jessie, with Hund in tow, walked down the front steps. They were still holding hands. Sam wasn’t sure if he was supposed to stop that or if it was alright. Courting was hard enough but Jessica, Duchess of Halle wasn’t just a pretty maiden at a party or at church. She was the daughter of the king of Saxony.

“I woke up this morning and had this feeling in my belly.” She said.

“What kind of feeling?”

“That I could live like this forever. A rich plot of land, a man who loved me, some kids, some dogs, some struggles…this is real life.”

“You have a real life too, Jessie.”

“I'm going to have to marry and produce children soon. I'm nearly 16 and it’s expected of me. I think it’s expected of all women but even more so for women like me. In some societies I'm already considered an old maid. My mother had me when she was 15.”

“You have no interest in getting married?” Sam asked.

“Oh I can't wait to be married.” She replied. “I just don’t want it to be for political allegiances or propriety. I want it to be for love. It sounds fanciful but it’s still true.”

“You can grow to love someone, over time.”

“Why do that when I already love someone?”

“We hardly know each other.” Sam looked straight ahead when he talked. He couldn’t look into her eyes because that would be his doom.

“How do you know I was talking about you, Sam Kassmeyer?”

“You weren’t…” he stopped walking. “Did I…?”

“It’s you, silly.” Her laughter was pure merriment. She took the opportunity to put her arms around him. “It’s always been you.”

“I have nothing, Jessie.” Sam shook his head.

“You have me.”

“I just…its complicated…”

“Is there someone else?” Jessie asked. 

She moved her arms from around him. It was something she hadn’t thought about. To a point he had been acting, pretending to be Werner Breitkopf and sweep the Duchess of Halle off her feet. Jessie had kissed him first and though he was flirty, Sam never made a single pass at her. 

Well there was the one time in the library but he was still pretending to be someone else. They hadn’t laid eyes on each other in five years. He could have a woman waiting for him at home. It had never even crossed her mind. If he did, Jessie was sure that woman would never let him go.

“No, there isn’t anyone.” Sam shook his head. “I want to be good enough for you; I'm just not sure that I am.”

“Allow me to make that decision. Marry me, Sam.”

“What?”

“I said marry me.” Jessie repeated. “I want you to marry me.”

“You can't ask me to marry you.” Sam said. “That’s not exactly how it goes.”

“Well the whole thing is rather nontraditional. I think we should keep it that way.”

“I need to ask your father for your hand. That’s one tradition that I don’t want to part with. Do you think he wants a poor priest’s son in the family?”

“My father loved and respected your father very much.” Jessie said. “Father Kassmeyer’s death hit him hard. To this day he still speaks of him fondly. I think he would be quite proud to have you in the family. Did Derek Morgan tell you what I said?”

“He did.” Sam nodded.

“Well, what do you have to say about it?”

“You are very demanding.” He laughed and pulled her close. “I happen to enjoy that side of you. I enjoy every side of you, Jessie, and I want to know you as no one else does or ever will. I want to love you as much as you love me.”

“You will.”

“You're sure of that.”

“I've never been so sure of anything in all my life.” She said.

***

“You worked up quite a sweat.” Hotch came to stand next to Emily. “I brought you some iced tea. It should help cool you off.”

“Oh thank you.” she sat down on a large tree stump. Emily had been sword fighting with Will. It was something she always wanted to learn. Her parents encouraged her to do many things and enjoy multiple hobbies but they both thought sword fighting was too dangerous. Her father never went as far as to say it wasn’t for women but Emily knew that was probably what he was thinking. 

She’d read stories of female pirates and even Vikings during the Invasions; women could handle any weapon that men could. So Emily was glad to have this time to learn the basics. And Will was extremely capable. There weren’t too many other people she’d want for a teacher. “I think I might be able to convince my father to give me my own sword when I return.”

“He’ll be so happy to see you that he’ll give you anything you want.”

“I don’t know how to thank you for what you’ve done, Aaron. How did you even know where to find us?”

“We knew from the guards at the palace that this was the work of George Foyet. He's a well-known criminal in the country. The rest we put together like the pieces of a puzzle. Some friends in Kriegerin helped us do that. We weren’t even sure if we were on the right track but something told us that we were.”

“Jessie and I were going to attempt an escape on our own.” Emily said. “We had a plan and everything. I can admit to not having a lot of faith in the plan but we were going to try. Nothing felt better than burning that wedding dress.”

“I'm guessing you don’t want to think about marriage again for some time to come.” Hotch said.

“I don’t have that luxury.” She shook her head. “Surely I’ll be engaged by year’s end if not before.”

He wasn’t sure if telling her about the betrothal was a good idea. It was really none of his business anyway. Still, after all Emily had been through she probably needed some breathing room before being all but forced to become another man’s wife. There were many things in the lives of the elite that Hotch didn’t miss at all.

“I've heard rumors that you're to be betrothed soon.”

“Did my father tell you that?”

“No. You just hear things. Saxony isn’t a big duchy and our royal house is small.”

“Why didn’t you just come to the palace after what happened in Himmel?” Emily turned to look at him. “My father would’ve protected you.”

“I didn’t want to be anywhere, Emily. I knew I didn’t want to die. I made it out and that happened for a reason. My life was difficult. I know it might not have seemed that way when I was out there winning tournaments. A part of me felt as if I was finally free of the pressures and obligations. That didn’t make losing my parents any easier. But I just wanted to run; never look back. So I did.”

“Again, some of us don’t have that luxury. Not that I find anything wrong with being the future Queen of the realm. It’s all I've ever known. And after what's happened I now know for sure there is no challenge that I can't face head on.”

“I believe you.”

“I pray that my father has many years of rule left in him.” Emily said. “But when my time comes, I want you there with me Aaron.”

“What do you mean?” Hotch asked.

“What you and your men did was brilliant. You were very smart and quite bold. A queen will need men like that at her side as advisors. While my father has very good men in those positions right now, I think when the realm changes hands other things should change with it. Some of those men are overly ambitious and might not take kindly to orders from a woman. I don’t think I’d have to worry about that with you or Sam or even Derek Morgan.”

“Wow, I'm speechless.”

“You have some time to think about it. I'm sure after what you’ve done you will always be welcome at court. Surely we will meet and talk again. In fact, I look forward to the day.”

“You gave me your handkerchief once.” Hotch said. “I wasn’t going to say anything but when we started this mission…you're someone I knew in a past life, Emily. You were still the same but I was quite different.”

“You were my hero.” Emily smiled. “I always rooted for you in the tournaments. I think I even told my mother once that I was going to marry you when I grew up. A lot of little girls have fantasies like that. I assure you that I am not the same. And even if I was one month ago, I am no longer.”

“I didn’t mean to insinuate that life was simple for you.”

“I think you did, but you're wrong Aaron. I know I can do good things for Saxony and maybe even the world. I will have to get married, there are some things out of my control. I'm not going to let those things define me.”

“Queen Elizabeth is doing it on her own.”

“She can't live forever.” Emily shook her head. “That country could devolve into civil war upon her death with no named heir. Naming him too quickly is like putting a target on her back.”

“There's always intrigue in the Queen’s court.” He said.

“Could you come a little closer?”

Hotch crouched down and leaned closer to the princess. He was a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He was shocked that it was a French kiss, and a decent one too. Where had the princess learned that move?

“OK,” she opened her eyes and dropped her arms. “Nothing there; just checking.”

“That was rather inappropriate.” Hotch had a slightly playful tone as he admonished her. “You could’ve asked for the kiss, Emily. I probably would’ve given it to you.”

“I'm sorry.” She sighed. “I just wanted to make sure, you know. Sometimes distance makes the feelings stronger and sometimes it’s the complete opposite. You don’t want to close the door on it until you really know.”

“And kissing is your way of knowing?” he asked.

“In the case of you and I, yes. I guess there was only really you and I in our imaginations.”

“Years from now I’ll be able to tell my children that their father was kissed by the future Queen of Saxony. They surely won't believe me.”

“You have children, Aaron?” Emily looked at him. She never expected to hear that. He was about 8 years older than she was…many men had children at that age. Suddenly she imagined a handful of little Hotchners running around a yard quite similar to this one. Raven haired boys with green and brown eyes and dimples in their cheeks. That would be quite a sight. “You're married?”

“Something like that.” He nodded.

“Do you love her?” Emily asked.

“I do…and I think she loves me back.”

“That’s all that matters then. I may sound naïve for saying that, it’s not as if love matters where I come from. I just know it can make all the difference in the world. Life can be long; if you're spending it with the wrong person it will be agony.”

Hotch folded his arms and sighed. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Megan since they left Kriegerin. He had to focus on the rescue mission and keep his head in the game but she and Jack were always in the back of his mind. It had been a long time since Hotch had a family. And even when he had one, it was fractured beyond repair. 

He knew what Emily meant when she said spending life with the wrong person could be agony. He saw it with his parents. That was a life he didn’t want for himself. But what if his fear made him run away from the best thing that ever happened to him? It wasn’t as if Hotch had a ton of experience with good things.

“Thank you for saving my life, and Jessie’s life.” Emily said after a long silence. “And Sarah’s life too. None of us were safe in that place.”

“Sam and Will did the hard work, Spencer got stabbed, and Morgan crashed through a window. All I did was stand in a corner and wait.”

“Is Frank dead?” she asked.

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

“Then I’ll thank you just as much as the others. It’s getting dark,” Emily stood from the tree stump. “I should get inside and prepare for bed.”

“Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight. See you in the morning.”

Hotch watched her walk away. She had changed; it was improbable not to when the last time you saw you saw her barely eleven. Emily was a good girl and would one day be a great queen. He had no idea who she was betrothed to but hoped that he at least loved her. She deserved to be loved. 

She deserved to be lusted after and cherished. If marriage had to be part of the deal, she should have that too. Hotch had that. There was a woman waiting for him and all he had to do was go to her. He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the satchel with their hair in it. 

200 miles away she was probably rocking their son to sleep. Maybe she was sending him off to his dreams with tales of his father’s adventures. One day Hotch would tell Jack those stories himself. He knew what it was like to grow up feeling as if your father didn’t love you. 

Why would he ever want that existence for his son? This chapter of his life was closing. Hotch had seen Emily again and what once may have been was no longer. The time had come to turn the page. Hotch could start all over again; begin to write new adventures.

***

“Spencer, are you asleep?” Morgan poked his head into the small bedroom.

“I wish.” The boy shifted uncomfortably in bed. There were so many pillows behind him, Sarah and Mrs. Barton propped him up, saying that it would help him heal faster. Spencer wasn’t too sure about that, he never read it anywhere. What it did was make it difficult to fall asleep.

“You look better.” Morgan walked in. “Your skin was clammier yesterday. You had the death pall on you.”

“I feel a little better. The stitches are pulling but they're also keeping me together. When I get home I'm going to read more about stitching. I may even learn to do it myself.”

“You did really good back there.”

“Where?” Spencer asked.

“In Regensburg. I don’t know many men who could take two vicious stab wounds and live to tell the tale.”

“It’s gonna be a rather boring tale. I had no chance to fight back; not even a single hit.”

“It’s your story, Spencer.” Morgan was gentle as he sat down on the bed. “You can leave some parts out.”

“I can?”

“Sure. We all embellish our adventures. No need to lie outright; you shouldn’t have people think you can do things you cannot. But it would be alright to get some hits in.”

“I could say I had him down when he shocked me with the stab wound.” Spencer smiled some as he thought of embellishing. “That would make the other stable boys green with envy.”

“I got something else here that will make them green with envy.”

“What is it?”

“Hold out your hand.”

Spencer did and Morgan put a dagger in it. The small knife had a shiny silver blade and a handle of crimson and gold. The sheath was the same color as the handle. There was also a snake on the handle, made of black ivory. It was intricately designed and Spencer thought the snake might be the Vipera Aspis. The viper was the deadliest snake in Germany; one of the deadliest in all of Europe.

“Wow,” he gripped the dagger. “Is this really for me?”

“Yeah. Moors don’t believe in taking personal items from the dead. Even at war time, we could take all of your horses and even your home but never something from the dead or dying. Some Buddhists believe that a person’s spirit still lives within everything on them when they pass into the next life. Taking it would bring bad karma on you.”

“What’s karma?” Spencer asked. “What's Buddhist?”

“Buddhism is a long story.” Morgan replied. “But karma means your destiny, as determined by behavior in this life. Buddhists believe in reincarnation; you die and come back to life as someone or something else. If you were a horrible human being, you could come back as a snail.”

“So this dagger could be haunted by karma?” Spencer’s eyes went wide.

“No, I took it from Lord Breitkopf’s desk drawer…he didn’t touch it. At least not on the day he died. I thought there might be some out there who wouldn’t believe your tale. Now you have proof you were there.”

“Thanks Morgan. This is the real dagger of the Prince of the Danube. Everyone will have to believe me now. I’ll just keep it under my pillow until I get home. I'm going to build a special box for it; line it with velvet so I can show it to the other stable boys.”

“Well,” Morgan stood up. “You better get some sleep, kid. We’re getting back on the road after breakfast in the morning. It'll be a long haul but I think we might make it to Meissen before nightfall. It’s possible that royal guards will meet us there to carry the princess and duchess the rest of the way.”

“And me as well?”

“And you as well.” The Moor smiled. “Hey, one more thing. You'll be able to tell everyone that you're part of a brethren. You rode, fought, and saved the life of the future Queen of Saxony.”

“I'm brethren? Really?”

Morgan thought Spencer was going to cry. It was sad that the kid didn’t have anyone. He was willing to put himself at risk to have what might be the only adventure of his life. But it turned out that Spencer Reid was even braver than he was in his daydreams. 

Derek knew men in his time, bigger and stronger, who wouldn’t have survived lying on that dirty stable floor. Spencer still had a way to go in his recovery. Stab wounds could be tricky but 48 hours in, so far so good. That was a story proudly worth telling.

“You caught your own food. You put yourself in a dangerous situation to retrieve your saddle and you ride a good colt. Your geography talk got us to Regensburg in one piece, which I never expected. You almost know when to stop talking and listen. You mastered an identity, and used it to get closer to the enemy. Someone tried to take you down but you survived the ambush. I think that’s enough.”

Spencer smiled from ear to ear as he slid further under the blankets. He hadn’t had a family in a long, long time; so long he could hardly remember. Gideon took care of him like a father and Spencer loved him as such. But he had no brothers, those he could learn from and grow with. 

Gideon taught him books and manners but Will LaMontagne taught him to catch his dinner. Derek Morgan taught him how to use a weapon in self-defense. Sam Kassmeyer taught him that being victorious in battle wasn’t always about who was strongest but who was smartest. Aaron Hotchner didn’t exactly teach him to be a strong, silent leader but Spencer would still imitate him and see where it took him.

“Thanks so much, Morgan. I'm never going to forget this.”

“Get some sleep, kid. The morning will be here before you know it.”

Spencer nodded, closing his eyes. He was surely going to have sweet dreams tonight. He wasn’t sure if he would dream about his hero’s parade or showing off his dagger to the other stable boys. He might even dream of telling wide eyed children stories of him and his brethren saving the princess and the entire realm. Spencer was in some pain but that didn’t matter right now. He had a family, guys who would have his back through thick and thin. Being a hero was terrific, but being a part of something bigger meant even more to him.

***

“You'll probably stop for food and rest at least twice.” Sarah said as she handed Jessie the satchel. “When you do just put this on the wounds and rewrap them. Mrs. Barton and I redid the stitching this morning. They can probably come out when you get home to Dresden.”

“And you're sure that you won't come with us?” the duchess asked.

“I think I'm going to like Ingolstadt. It reminds me of home; my real home.”

“I couldn’t take you away from that. But I'm going to miss you so much.” Jessie threw her arms around Sarah.

“We’ll see each other again, I'm sure.”

“You'll always be in my thoughts and prayers.”

Jessie climbed into the carriage where Spencer was already waiting. Emily wasn’t sure what to say to Sarah. She pulled the bracelet from the front pocket of her dress.

“I didn’t know if you would want it or not.” The princess said. “You probably want to forget all about that place but it’s quite valuable. I don’t need it.”

“I'm going to sell the Arabian horse; this can go as well.” Sarah took the piece of jewelry. “We’ll be wealthy beyond our dreams.”

“If anything I ever said or did hurt you Sarah, I am so sorry.”

“You have no reason to apologize to me, m'lady.” The young girl shook her head. “You told me the truth, opened my eyes when I chose to close them. It’s over now; good things are going to happen for all of us.”

“I'm hopeful.” Emily smiled. “If you ever need anything, never hesitate to call on me. Saxony will always be a friend to you.”

Sarah nodded. She and the princess hugged and Emily climbed into the carriage as well. Sam gave Sarah a big hug. He’d already said goodbye to Kate and the children earlier this morning as they enjoyed an oatmeal breakfast. He knew she was going to be safe there and hoped she would be happy. Even in the toughest times, a good family could pull you through.

“Have a safe trip, Sam.” John said.

“What you’ve done for us…we can never repay you.”

“Did I ask you to?”

“No, but you gave us your home. You gave us refuge and safety when you didn’t have to. I know that was some risk to your family and to you, John. We will never forget it. I wanted to wait until we were about to get on the road to give you this.” Sam handed him the burlap sack. It wasn’t big and not quite small but it was heavy. “I didn’t want to have a fight with you over keeping it.”

“If this is what I think it is,” John said. “You can have it right back.”

“My father always said returning a gift was the worse form. You’ve got mouths to feed John, a family to care for. Take it in good health. Where I'm going I won't need it.”

“So you're really going back into the priesthood?”

“That’s the plan.” Sam nodded. “There are many good seminaries in Saxony and some are sure to remember my father. I don’t need the king’s money but if he can give a good word to help me get back to where I want to be, that will be enough.”

“There's something else the king can give you as well.” John’s eyes looked over at the carriage.

“We’ll see. We mustn’t let so much time pass without seeing each other again.”

“I promise.” John hugged his cousin. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, John. Take good care of your family.”

“And you take good care of yourself.”

Sam mounted his horse. The rescue party was ready to go and soon were riding away from the modest but loving home. It was nearly two hundred miles back to Meissen; an even longer trip to the capital of Dresden. The roads could be harsh and some areas unsafe. 

Getting home could be as dangerous as what they were leaving behind. They all knew it was worth the risk. Royal guards would surely be meeting them as they crossed the Elbe and returned to Saxon territory. The cargo they carried was quite precious to the people.

“Emily kissed me last night.” Hotch spoke low to Sam as they rode in front of the carriage. Morgan and Will were driving; they left the original horses there and hitched it to Derek’s new Arabian and Will’s trusty chestnut colt.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. There was nothing there, no passion, for either of us.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Sam said.

“You kissed Emily too?”

“That isn’t funny, Aaron.”

“The young duchess is madly in love with you.” Hotch said. “She can't even attempt to hide it; maybe she doesn’t want to. You're not doing too well either friend.”

“Her father will never allow it.” Sam shook his head.

“Do you want to marry her?”

“I…so much has happened in just the past week.” He sighed. “The last thing any of us should be thinking about is something like that. We need to get the princess and the duchess home safely. I'm not going to breathe easy until that’s done.”

“I won't breathe easy until I have my money.” Hotch said. “I'm telling you from experience Sam, if you love her, if you even think that you love her, don’t you dare let go of her. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything else. Sam was going to need time and space to think. He had feelings for Jessie, there was no doubt about that. Spending the rest of his life with a girl like her was enough to keep a smile on his face for years to come. But Sam also wanted to become a Lutheran priest. He wanted to go to seminary, learn, and get reacquainted with God. At the moment he couldn’t do both. Would Jessie be willing to wait what could be years for him? Would he be able to wait years for her?

000

“If you keep staring at his back,” Emily said. “You're going to burn a hole right through it.”

“I am not.” Jessie blushed as she shook her head.

“Things must be returning to normal…you're a bad liar again.”

“Emily…”

“We survived.” The princess said. “We survived the harshest test of our lives…I will embarrass my sister if I want to. Sam is a wonderful man.”

“We’re going home and soon we’re going to focus on your wedding. Daddy said you would be betrothed by your 16th birthday.”

“I just got rid of one husband; I don’t believe I want another. A part of me would be well enough never planning a wedding as long as I live.”

“That’s fine, as mama will jump into the planning with both feet.” Jessie laughed a bit and so did Emily.

Jessie sighed contently as they settled into their carriage ride. Spencer was across from them, wrapped in a couple of blankets and sound asleep. Emily looked out of the window at the forests stretched out around them. She had never seen Bohemia, probably wouldn’t see much of it on this ride either. The whole world was moving too fast. 

Emily intended to slow it down just a little. One week had changed her entire life. She was forced into a marriage with a complete stranger in a different realm. She worried that her loved ones were all going to die. It was nearly too much for someone so young to process. 

She survived, with help, but the wounds were still gaping. She knew it was the same for Jessie though neither of them would say. The House of Prentiss had a reputation…stiff upper lips, strong chins, and backs straight. That was how they made it through the harsh hands that life sometimes dealt.

“Promise me something, Jessie.” Emily took her sister’s hand.

“Anything.”

“If you ever need to talk about things, about anything, you'll come to me. I will always listen and be a shoulder to lean on. And if I ever need to talk then I will come to you. Promise me? Promise me that no matter where life takes us, it will never diminish our sisterhood. It’s the strongest thing we have.”

“I promise.” Jessie nodded and squeezed Emily’s hand. “I can hardly express my joy at going home. This could’ve ended many other ways. I feared that it would though I tried to hide it. I feared your captivity and my own painful death.”

Nothing like that would happen now. Lord Breitkopf was dead, and the Bavarian monarchy was safe from his plans of a coup. Emily could have her fraudulent marriage annulled and most importantly Jessie wasn’t sacrificed to an ancient Norse goddess. They had a story no one would believe unless they lived through it. That meant Emily wasn’t going to talk about it too much. 

Constantly reliving the trauma was in no one’s best interests. Her stepmother had always taught her that good things come from even the worse tragedies. Jessie may have found the love of her life. Sarah was now in a good, loving home with a strong family. Spencer would likely survive his wounds and end up being more in life than a stable boy. Emily had no idea what her future held beyond the obvious ascension to the Saxon throne one day. 

From that moment on she would live her life as she wanted to. No one was ever going to take her autonomy from her again. There would always be people who advised, and even those who thought they knew better. Emily was strong and would handle those situations. In the end it was her life and she would live it how she desired. 

And Emily desired to take control of her destiny. Aaron was right about one thing. Queen Elizabeth I was an amazing woman and a strong ruler. One day Queen Emily, married or not, could be the same. It was all up to her. This was her life to live to the fullest. Letting go was not, and had never been, an option.

***


End file.
